Freundschaft, Liebe, Eifersucht
by Francy
Summary: Rory und Dean sind glücklich miteinander. Doch was passiert, wenn Jess nach Stars Hollow zurückkehrt? Und was, wenn er nicht der Einzige ist? Summaries sind echt nicht meine Stärke. NEU: CH. 21 HOCHGELADEN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Recht an _Gilmore Girls_ nicht... wenn es so wäre, würde ich kaum hier im Net schreiben ;) Ich habe mir die Charaktere der Serie nur ausgeliehen, um ein wenig damit rumzuspinnen...

Prolog

Jess schaute Rory verdutzt hinterher, als sie weg lief. War das eben wirklich passiert? Hatte Rory ihn, Jess, wirklich geküsst? Und hatte Luke nicht gesagt, dass zwischen ihr und Dean alles super lief? Wieso hatte sie ihn dann geküsst? Diese und andere Fragen schwirrten nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem Rory verschwunden war, in Jess Kopf umher.

„Was zum Teufel, willst du denn schon wieder hier?"

Jess drehte sich um und wollte sich schon für die nette Begrüßung bedanken, als er Deans wütendes Gesicht sah.

„Dean... Seit wann stehst du schon dort?"

„Ich bin eben erst gekommen, auch wenn das meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, aber der alltägliche Wahnsinn, der hier herrscht, hat mir in New York einfach gefehlt."

„Du meinst wohl eher, Rory hat dir gefehlt!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein... es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich werde mich nicht freuen, sie wieder zu sehen, aber Rory ist nicht der Grund für meine Rückkehr." Jess war von sich selbst überrascht, wie leicht ihm diese Lüge von den Lippen ging. Natürlich war er wegen Rory zurück nach Stars Hollow gekommen. Ihr Besuch in New York hatte ihm erst wirklich klar gemacht, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Und nun stand er vor ihrem Freund und log ihn an.

Dean gab sich zwar zunächst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, traute Jess jedoch nicht ein bisschen. Mit warnender Stimme meinte er: „Wenn du Rory auch nur einen Meter zu Nahe kommst, hast du ein gewaltiges Problem!" Dean verschwand ohne auf eine Reaktion von Jess zu warten.

Dieser hatte jedoch nur einen Gedanken: Rory hat mich geküsst!´

Einige Tage später

Rory saß in ihrem Hotelzimmer und dachte, wie so oft seit Sookies Hochzeit, an den Kuss mit Jess. Was war bloß los mit mir? Warum musste ich nur Jess küssen? Es läuft gerade alles so gut mit Dean und ich riskiere alles wegen nichts.´ Rory wurde durch Paris, die das Zimmer betrat aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Paris setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schaute fragend zu Rory. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Seitdem wir hier sind, benimmst du dich schon so komisch."

„Paris, ich bin nur wegen dir hier! Ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein! Und als ob das nicht reichen würde, habe ich zu Hause auch noch etwas zu klären!"

„Was denn?"

Rory schaute überrascht zu Paris. Seit wann interessierte sie sich für die Probleme anderer? Trotz ihrer anfänglichen Überraschung, meinte Rory genervt: „Was geht es dich an?"

Paris ließ jedoch nicht locker. „Hat es zufällig etwas mit diesem Jungen zu tun, der dir neulich das Essen gebracht hat?"

„Paris bitte! Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden!" Rory stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Sie wollte nur allein sein. Allein sein, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, warum sie sich so verhielt, wenn es um Jess ging. Schließlich hatte nicht er sie geküsst, sondern viel mehr sie ihn. Auch wenn Rory nicht abstreiten konnte, dass er den Kuss erwidert hatte. Rory überlegte aber auch immer noch, warum sie wirklich zu Jess nach New York gefahren war. Warum sie dafür die Schule geschwänzt hatte...

„Jess! Komm sofort runter!" Luke hatte die Treppe herauf gerufen und schenkte nun seinen Gästen weiter Kaffee ein.

Jess kam kurz darauf die Treppe herunter und schaute seinen Onkel genervt an. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich sollte dir doch erst heute Abend helfen!"

„Lorelai hat gerade angerufen. Rory kommt heute zurück und Lorelai möchte, dass sie heute Abend alle ihre Lieblingsgerichte bekommt. Sie sind in einer Stunde hier und leider musste César weg. Ich kann aber nicht gleichzeitig das Essen für Lorelai und Rory, sowie die Gerichte für die anderen Gäste zubereiten und nebenbei auch noch alle bedienen."

Jess hatte Luke nicht wirklich zugehört. Nur eine Sache, hatte er 100ig wahr genommen. „Rory kommt zurück?"

„Ja. Es gilt jedoch noch immer das gleiche, wie vor den Ferien. Du lässt sie in Ruhe!"

„Ganz ruhig!" Jess nahm Luke die Kaffeekanne ab und fing ohne ein weiteres Wort an, die Leute zu bedienen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Luke! Kaffee! Sofort!" Lorelai hatte Luke's Diner noch nicht ein Mal ganz betreten, als sie schon nach einem Kaffee verlangte, während Rory nur langsam hinterher kam. Sie wusste, dass ein Essen bei Luke, ein Treffen mit Jess mit sich ziehen würde. Das erste Treffen, seit dem Ereignis.

Lorelai hatte sich an die Bar gesetzt und hatte bereits eine Tasse vor sich zu stehen.

„Dir ist klar, dass dieser Konsum von Koffein nur schädlich sein kann, oder?" Luke hielt die Kaffeekanne in der Hand, schenkte Lorelai jedoch nichts ein.

„Ja, aber das ist mir egal! Ich will Kaffee!" Lorelai hielt ihm die Tasse unter die Nase. Luke nahm sie ihr ab, goss Kaffee ein und gab sie Rory, die sich neben ihre Mutter gesetzt hatte. „Bitte Rory. Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

„Danke Luke, das hab ich gebraucht!" Rory nahm einen Schluck von dem dampfenden Kaffee und lächelte Luke an. „Das hat mir gefehlt!"

„Mir auch! Ich möchte auch Kaffee!" Lorelai schaute neidisch zu der Tasse ihrer Tochter.

„Ich muss erst neuen machen." Luke war dabei neuen Kaffee aufzusetzen.

„Luke! Ich habe dich extra angerufen, um dir zu sagen, dass wir kommen und du hast nicht genug Kaffee da? Wie lange kennst du uns jetzt schon?" Lorelai ließ Luke nicht zu Wort kommen und fuhr fort: „Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht, um mich zu ärgern! Ha, ich hab dich durchschaut!"

Rory, die eigentlich viel lieber ihre Ruhe gehabt hätte, hielt ihrer Mutter ihre eigene Tasse hin. „Hier, ist zwar nur noch die Hälfte drin, aber ich kann warten bis der nächste Kaffee fertig ist."

„Danke! Du hast was gut bei mir!" Lorelai schnappte sich Rorys Tasse und begann ihren ersehnten Kaffee zu trinken.

Luke wollte Rory gerade fragen, wie es in Washington gewesen war, als Jess die Treppen herunter gestürmt kam. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er Rory sah, begann jedoch ein wenig zu lächeln.

Rory begrüßte ihn mit einem einfachen „Hi" und schaute dann verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Ja, ähm, also dann werd ich mal gehen!" Jess knöpfte sich seine Jacke zu und ging in Richtung Ausgangstür.

Lukes Stimme hielt ihn jedoch zurück. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen, also wahrscheinlich raus!" Jess wartete nicht, ob noch irgend jemand was sagte und öffnete die Tür. Genau in diesem Moment wollte Dean das Diner betreten. „Jess."

„Dean." Jess wartete bis Dean herein getreten war und verließ dann das Diner. Vor der Tür blieb er jedoch stehen und beobachtete, wie Dean und Rory sich herzlich begrüßten. Ihm kam es vor, als wollten die beiden sich überhaupt nicht wieder los lassen. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, drehte er sich um und schlenderte durch die Stadt. Auch wenn ihm nur ein Gedanke im Kopf umher schwebte: Ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit Rory reden.´

Rory, Lorelai und Dean hatten sich mittlerweile an einen Tisch gesetzt. Als Luke das Essen brachte, fragte er: „Und wie war es in Washington?" Er stellte jedem einen Teller hin. Inklusive einem für sich selbst.

„Ist du etwas mit uns?" Lorelai schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, wenn Rory nichts dagegen hat."

„Nein, es freut mich!" Rory wartete bis Luke neben Lorelai Platz genommen hatte und erzählte dann, während sie aßen von ihrem Aufenthalt in Washington.

„Luke, du hast dich selbst übertroffen!" Rory schob ihren Teller, auf dem sich kurz zuvor noch Kirschkuchen befunden hatte, ein Stück von sich weg.

„Danke!" Luke erhob sich und begann abzuräumen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Lorelai schaute fragend zu ihm auf.

Rory schaute ihre Mutter überrascht an und auch Dean schien nicht weniger überrascht.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Luke ging in die Küche und Lorelai folgte ihm kurz darauf.

„Luke lässt jemanden hinter den Tresen? Und dann auch noch meine Mutter?" Rory schaute kopfschüttelnd zur Küche, in der Luke und Lorelai verschwunden waren.

„Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur, dass wir zwei alleine sind." Dean legte einen Arm um Rorys Schulter. Er war glücklich sie nun wieder jeden Tag sehen zu können.

Rory schien es aber viel mehr zu interessieren, warum Lorelai in die Küche gegangen war und das mit Lukes Erlaubnis. Sie stand auf und versuchte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen.

„Was...?"

„Psst! Ich will schauen, was die beiden machen!" Rory schlich sich leise Richtung Küche.

„Rory! Lass sie doch!" Dean versuchte seine Freundin zurück zu halten. Rory war jedoch schon zur Küche geschlichen und schaute vorsichtig hinein. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber sie war dankbar, dass Lorelai mit Luke gegangen war. Rory wusste nichts, wie sie sich gegenüber Dean verhalten sollte. Das schlechte Gewissen quälte sie schon die gesamten Sommerferien. Als Rory in die Küche schaute, wusste sie nicht, ob ihr das, was sie sah, lieber war, als mit Dean allein zu sein.

Luke hatte Lorelai in seine Arme geschlossen.

Zwar dachte Rory sich schon länger, dass die beiden etwas für einander empfanden, aber vor kurzem hatte Lorelai doch noch Christopher hinter her getrauert, oder nicht? Rory wusste nicht mehr, was mit der Welt um sie herum geschehen war. Sie empfand mehr für Jess, als sie sollte und ihre Mutter war nun anscheinend mit Luke zusammen.

* * *

Okay, das war also ein neuer Teil... Ich weiß, dass im Moment noch nciht sooo viel passiert, aber das kommt noch... Ein paar Reviews würden mich natürlich anspornen den neuen Teil schnell rauszubringen... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Leider Gottes gehören mir keine Rechte an den Gilmore Girls. Wäre ja auch zu schön, oder?

* * *

„Mom, Dean und ich gehen spazieren!" Rory stand bereits in der Tür und wartete nur darauf, dass Dean ihr folgte.

Lorelai kam aus der Küche. „Okay, wir treffen uns nachher zu Hause. Viel Spaß noch!" Sie verschwand erneut in Luke's Küche.

Als sie auf der Straße waren, schaute Dean seine Freundin verwirrt an. „Rory, was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Luke, meine Mom... sie haben sich umarmt."

„Das ist doch schön oder nicht?" Dean verstand nicht, warum Rory anscheinend ein Problem damit hatte. „Wir wissen doch schon lange, dass sie sich mögen."

„Ja... nein... ich meine, das geht nicht. Luke... er ist... er ist Jess Onkel..." Rory schaute erschrocken zu Dean. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt?

Dean sah sie an, als ob sie ihm gerade ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt hatte. „Alles klar, das sagt alles." Er drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

„Dean!" Rory schaute ihm traurig hinterher, wusste aber, dass es nichts bringen würde, ihm jetzt zu folgen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen langsam feucht wurden. Jetzt hab ich es endgültig versaut.´

„Rory?" Jess kam ihr entgegen gelaufen. „Ist alles okay bei dir?"

„Jess, hi... ähm, ja." Rory strich sich über die Augen, um so zu verhindern, dass sich doch noch eine Träne ihren Weg über ihre Gesicht bahnte.

Jess schaute sie besorgt an. „Sicher?"

„Ja. Sag mal, hast du mitbekommen, ob meine Mom und Luke sich irgendwie komischer als sonst verhalten als sonst?"

„Nein, nur die ganz normalen Streitereien. Warum fragst du?"

„Nun, ja..." Rory wusste nicht, wie sie Jess sagen sollte, was sie gesehen hatte ohne sich sofort zu verraten. „Also, ich hab gesehen, wie sie sich umarmt haben."

„Oh." Jess wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Oh nein, hoffentlich hat das nichts zu bedeuten. Ich kann doch nicht mit der Tochter der Freundin meines Onkels zusammen sein.´

„Oh? Das ist alles, was du dazu sagst?"

„Ja... wo ist dein Beschützer eigentlich abgeblieben?"

„Mein was? Achso, du meinst Dean. Der ist nach Hause gegangen." Rory spürte erneut, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, nur konnte sie es dieses mal nicht vor Jess verbergen.

Jess schaute sie besorgt an. Am liebsten hätte er Rory in die Arme genommen, um sie zu trösten. Wären sie allein in einem geschlossenen Raum gewesen, hätte er es vermutlich getan. Aber sie waren nicht in einem geschlossenen Raum. Sie waren auf der offenen Straße.

Rory hatte sich etwas beruhigt und schaute Jess nun direkt in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie erst alles mit ihm klären musste, ehe sie mit Dean reden konnte. Aus diesem Grund fasste sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Jess, wir müssen dringend reden." Rory war überrascht, wie sicher und selbstbewusst ihre Stimme geklungen hatte.

„Ich weiß. Aber die Straße ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Wollen wir rein gehen?"

„Da sind Mom und Luke."

„Hm... dich jetzt nach oben einzuladen, wäre glaube ich auch nicht gut. Wollen wir spazieren?"

Rory nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam durch die Straßen von Stars Hollow.

Sie liefen bereist seit zehn Minuten schweigend durch die Gegend, als sie plötzlich beide etwas sagen wollten.

Rory kam Jess jedoch zuvor und meinte: „Fang du an."

Jess, dem es lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Rory angefangen hätte, begann nur langsam zu erzählen, was er dachte. „Also... was da auf Sookies Hochzeit passiert ist... war einfach nur wow. Auch wenn ich es immer verleugne, weiß jeder in dieser Stadt, dass ich nur wegen dir zurück gekommen bin. Rory, bisher hat es mich nie gekümmert, was andere Leute über mich gedacht haben. Es war mir egal. Es ist mir eigentlich noch immer egal, was man hier über mich denkt, aber es ist mir nicht egal, was du über mich denkst. Als ich in New York war, musste ich immer zu an dich denken und nachdem du mich besucht hattest, war es noch schlimmer." Jess wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und schaute deswegen Rory erwartungsvoll an.

Diese wusste nun absolut nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte vorgehabt ihm zu sagen, dass der Kuss nichts zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie einfach nur überrascht gewesen war, ihn zu sehen. Nach seiner zum Teil doch entwaffnenden Wahrheit, wusste sie, dass es falsch war ihn an zu lügen. Rory spürte, wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange rollte, versuchte jedoch gar nicht erst sie zurück zu halten. „Jess, was du eben gesagt hast... es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass du so denkst, aber ich bin mit Dean zusammen und ich möchte ihn auf keinen Fall verletzen. Ich würde zwar gerne behaupten, dass mit dem Kuss war ein Fehler und nur meine Verwirrtheit war daran Schuld, aber das wäre eine große Lüge. Aus der Entfernung betrachtet, weiß ich, dass ich damals genau wusste, was ich tat. Ich war froh, dass du wieder da bist und wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es sonst ausdrücken sollte. Noch dazu habe ich Dean gesagt, dass es mich stört, wenn meine Mom mit Luke zusammen ist, weil er dein Onkel ist. Trotzdem werde ich mit Dean zusammen bleiben, wenn er dazu noch bereit ist. Ich liebe ihn!" Rory betonte die letzten drei Worte besonders und hoffte somit wirklich überzeugend zu sein. Sie selbst wusste nämlich nicht, ob sie Dean wirklich noch so liebte, wie es einmal gewesen war.

Jess nickte, auch wenn ihm diese Worte innerlich weh taten. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie den Kuss nicht bereute, linderte es ein wenig. Er wusste, dass es immer noch besser war mit Rory einfach nur befreundet zu sein, als sie ganz zu verlieren, weil er kein Verständnis zeigte.

Rory weinte noch immer und Jess hielt es nun nicht mehr aus und schloss sie in seine Arme, um sie zu beruhigen, zu trösten. „Hey du brauchst doch nicht weinen! Das mit Dean wird schon wieder in Ordnung kommen." Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Zwar wollte Rory noch immer mit Dean zusammen sein, aber für Jess war das Gefühl, sie in den Armen zu halten mehr, als er sich unter diesen Umständen erhofft hatte.

Aber auch Rory genoss diese Umarmung. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum, fühlte sie sich sehr geborgen. Es tat ihr gut mit jemandem zu reden, der Verständnis zeigte und sie tröstete. Dass es Jess selbst sein würde, hätte sie nie gedacht.


	4. Chapter 4

So, hier ist jetzt erstmal ein neuer Teil... hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, als geplant... Sorry!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört die Idee für die GILMORE GIRLS noch immer nicht... nach wie vor leihe ich mir die Charakter nur für meine Spinnerein aus g

* * *

„Mom? Ich bin zu Hause!" Rory schloss die Haustür hinter sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer des Gilmore Hauses.

„Hallo Schatz! Wie war's mit Dean?" Lorelai drehte sich um und bemerkte sofort, dass Rory geweint hatte. „Ist irgend etwas passiert?"

Rory setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter auf die Couch, seufzte kurz und fing dann zu erzählen. „Ich hab einen riesigen und vor allem dummen Fehler gemacht." Als Lorelai nichts drauf sagt, fuhr sie fort: „Jess... er war damals auf Sookies Hochzeit aufgetaucht. Wir haben uns geküsst."

„Ihr habt euch geküsst?"

„Ja."

„Okay, wer hat wen geküsst?"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Es spielt eine Rolle. Hat er dich geküsst, habt ihr euch gegenseitig geküsst, bist du gestolpert und eure Gesichter sind aus versehen..."

„Ich hab ihn geküsst."

„Okay. Und weiter?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Er sagt er ist nur wegen mir zurück gekommen und ich hab ihn geküsst und er hat den Kuss erwidert."

„Weiß Dean es?"

„Mom! Natürlich nicht! Aber er vermutet etwas... ich hab den Fehler gemacht und gemeint, dass es nicht geht, wenn du und Luke zusammen sind, weil Luke Jess Onkel ist. Da ist Dean einfach gegangen..."

„Stop, stop, stop... Luke und ich zusammen? Wie kommst du darauf?" Lorelai schaute ihre Tochter erstaunt an.

„Ich hab vorhin gesehen, wie ihr euch umarmt habt. Deswegen wollte ich auch mit Dean spazieren gehen."

„Oh... okay, lass uns darüber später reden. Dean hat dich stehen lassen, aber wo warst du dann noch so lange?"

„Spazieren..." Rory schaute schuldbewusst.

„Alleine?"

„Mit Jess."

„Was?

„Er tauchte auf, kurz nachdem Dean gegangen war. Wir haben geredet..."

„Und?" Lorelai hoffte, dass Rory bei Dean blieb. Ihr gefiel es schon nicht, dass sie mit Jess auch nur befreundet war, aber wenn sie nun noch ein Paar werden würden.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass es ihm wichtig ist, was ich über ihm denke und ich meinte, das würde mir viel bedeuten." Rory machte eine kurze Pause, fuhr jedoch fort, ehe ihre Mutter etwas sagen konnte. „Ich hab ihm aber auch gesagt, dass ich mit Dean zusammen bin und sich da in nächster Zeit nicht dran ändern wird."

„Braves Mädchen, denn du liebst Dean, nicht wahr?"

Rory schwieg, während Lorelai sie erwartungsvoll anschaute. Sie wusste nicht, was sagen sollte. Liebte sie Dean wirklich noch? Während der Umarmung war ihr klar geworden, dass sie mehr für Jess empfand, als für Dean. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie das wirklich wollte.

„Rory? Du liebst Dean noch immer, stimmt's?"

Rory wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, von diesem Thema abzulenken. „Seit wann geht das schon mit dir und Luke?"

„Was?" Lorelai schaute entsetzt zu ihrer Tochter. „Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab!"

„Also, wie lange schon?"

„Rory!"

„Mom!"

„Rory!

„Mom!"

„Alles gut, da ist nichts. Jedenfalls nichts richtiges."

„Er hat dich ohne Wiederrede in seine Küche gelassen und ihr habt euch umarmt!"

„Okay, okay, ich erzähl ja schon, aber dann sagst du mir, ob du Dean noch liebst!" Lorelai begann zu erzählen.

_Lorelai saß an der Theke in Luke's Diner und trank ihren Kaffee. Rory war seit einer Woche in Washington und Lorelai trauerte noch immer Christopher hinterher._

_Es war schon spät und außer Lorelai war kein einziger Gast mehr im Diner._

_Luke kam aus der Küche und war überrascht, dass Lorelai noch immer da war. „Hey, willst du nicht langsam nach Hause? Es ist spät und du solltest wirklich keinen Kaffee mehr trinken."_

„_Du willst zu machen, ja? Kein Problem, dann geh ich." Lorelai holte ein Portemonnaie aus ihrer Tasche und schaute fragend zu Luke: „Wie viel bekommst du?"_

„_Das geht heute auf's Haus."_

_Lorelai zuckte die Schultern und stand langsam auf._

_Luke verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. So hatte er Lorelai noch nie zu vor erlebt. Sie hatte keine Diskussion über ihren Kaffeekonsum angefangen. Sie war den ganzen Abend über sowieso sehr ruhig gewesen._

_Lorelai war schon fast zur Tür raus, als Luke ihr hinterher rief: „Warte Lorelai! Ist alles okay bei dir?"_

_Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm. „Ja."_

„_Willst du darüber reden? Ich mach dir noch einen Kaffee."_

_Lorelai zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann jedoch wieder an die Theke. Zu einem Kaffee konnte sie nie „nein" sagen._

_Luke schenkte ihr Kaffee ein und setzt sich dann zu ihr. „Ist es weil Rory nicht da ist? Vermisst du sie?"_

„_Das ist es nicht."_

„_Was ist es dann?" Luke schaute sie mitfühlend an._

_Für einen Moment war Lorelai wirklich überrascht von seinem Mitgefühl. „Es ist wegen Christopher."_

„_Rory's Dad?"_

_Lorelai nickte. „Er hatte sich entschieden bei uns zu bleiben. Für uns da zu sein. Ich war glücklich. Ich dachte, wir würden endlich eine richtige Familie werden, dass Rory endlich auch einen Dad hätte, der für sie da ist."_

„_Was ist passiert?"_

„_Cherry, seine Freundin ist schwanger. Dieses mal möchte er sein Kind da sein." Lorelai hatte es in diesem Moment satt immer stark zu sein und alles von sich abprallen zu lassen. Ihr ging es mies und ohne Rorys Unterstützung war es noch schwieriger. „Ich werde das wahrscheinlich nie erleben. Bei Max habe ich kalte Füße bekommen, Christopher ist auf ein mal vernünftig geworden und will bei seinem zweiten Kind nicht die gleichen Fehler machen, wie bei Rory. Ich werde nie wirklich erleben, was es für ein Gefühl ist, jemanden zu haben, der sämtliche meiner Angewohnheiten kennen lernt. Jemand mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringe."_

„_Das stimmt nicht Lorelai! Du bist eine selbstbewusste Frau. Du hast immer gute Laune und du sorgst immer wieder für Abwechslung mit deinen Witzen, deinen Sprüchen. Du kannst einem damit zwar manchmal den letzten Nerv rauben, aber im Grunde lieben die Menschen hier dich wegen deiner Art an alles heran zu gehen..." Luke stoppte kurz und meinte dann: „... Deswegen liebe ich dich!" Nun war es heraus. Wie lange wusste er jetzt schon, dass er Lorelai über alles liebte? Seit Rachel es ihm gesagt hatte? Im Grunde hatte er es auch schon damals gewusst, hatte es sich jedoch nur nicht eingestehen können._

_Lorelai schaute ihn überrascht an. Sie war in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben völlig sprachlos. Ihr fiel kein Kommentar ein. Sie saß einfach nur da und schaute Luke an._

_Luke verunsicherte das vollkommen. Hätte sie irgend einen spaßigen Kommentar gemacht, hätte er damit leben können, aber ihr Schweigen war zu ungewohnt für ihn. Verunsichert fragte er: „Lorelai? Hast du mich gehört?"_

_Lorelai merkte, wie sich langsam wieder vernünftige Gedanken in ihrem Kopf bildeten. Sie merkte aber auch, das ein Gedanke aus der hintersten Ecke hervor kam. Einen Gedanken den sie immer wieder verdrängt hatte. Sie liebte Luke._

„_Lorelai... bitte, sag irgend etwas. Egal was, nur sag etwas!" Luke hatte sich noch nie so unwohl in seiner Haut gefühlt._

„_Ich... ähm, ich liebe dich auch." Lorelai schaute Luke nun direkt in die Augen._

„_Wirklich?" Luke konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das gesagt hatte._

_Lorelai nickte nur und fiel ihm um den Hals._

_Luke schloss sie fest in seine Arme und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. _

_Als Lorelai sich etwas von ihm entfernte, um ihn erneut anzuschauen, konnte er nicht anders, als sie zu küssen._

Lorelai hatte zu Ende erzählt und schaute zu Rory.

„Er hat dich geküsst? Und er hat dir seine Liebe gestanden? Und das hast ihm gesagt, dass du ihn auch liebst? Wow! Seit ihr jetzt offiziell ein Paar?"

„Wir wollen noch nicht, dass die Anderen davon erfahren. Wir wollen noch ein bisschen damit warten ehe es öffentlich wird."

„Wenn ihr soweit seit, braucht ihr nur Ms. Patty und Babette Bescheid sagen, dann weiß es am nächsten Tag die ganze Stadt."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Okay Mom, es ist spät und ich bin ganz schön müde. Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" Rory umarmte ihre Mutter kurz und ging dann in ihr Zimmer.

„Hey! Du bist mir immer noch eine Antwort schuldig, ob du Dean noch immer liebst!" Lorelai hatte zu spät gefragt, Rory hatte ihre Zimmertür bereits geschlossen. Langsam stand sie auf und ging die Treppe herauf. Auch wenn Rory Probleme hatte, war Lorelai glücklich, endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der sie wirklich liebte. Als sie im Bett lag, dachte sie an Luke und schlief lächelnd ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hab nichts mit Gilmore Girls zu tun...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schauten die Gilmore Girls ratlos in ihren Kühlschrank.

„Wie kann es sein, dass wir absolut nichts hier haben?" Lorelai schloss die Kühlschranktür und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Wir sollten eigentlich nicht überrascht sein. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass einer von uns in den Supermarkt gegangen ist um einzukaufen."

„Stimmt. Wir hätten aber auch niemals von unserem normalen Verhalten abweichen sollen, um auszuprobieren, was andere ein selbst gemachtes Frühstück nennen." Lorelai schüttelte ihren Kopf, da sie wirklich nicht mehr wusste, warum sie diese Idee gehabt hatte.

„Hauptsache wir haben Kaffee und Kekse im Haus!" Rory ging zu dem Schrank, der diese beiden Dinge beherbergte. Sie öffnete ihn, schaute hinein und schlug ihn kurz darauf wieder zu. Angsterfüllt schaute sie zu ihrer Mutter.

„Was ist los mein geliebtes Kind?"

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht ausflippen wirst."

„Ich tu, was ich kann."

„Wir haben keinen Kaffee mehr! Wir haben tatsächlich kein einziges Gramm Kaffee mehr in diesem Haus."

Lorelai schaute völlig geschockt zu Rory und schrie auf ein Mal: „Zieh dich sofort an! Wir gehen zu Luke." Sie hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als sie Rory schon in ihr Zimmer geschoben hatte und selbst auf dem Weg ins obere Stockwerk war.

Nicht ganz 15 Minuten später waren sie bereits auf dem Weg zu Luke.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Lorelai schaute sich überrascht im Diner um. Außer Luke war niemand da und es war helllichter Tag.

Luke, der gerade dabei war neuen Kaffee aufzusetzen, drehte sich um und fing an zu lächeln. „Morgen ihr zwei! Kaffee?" Er stellte zwei Tassen auf die Theke und schenkte Kaffee ein ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Du bist unsere Rettung. Wir haben keinen Kaffee mehr zu Hause." Lorelai und Rory setzten sich an die Theke.

Nachdem sie ihre erste Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, fragte Rory: „Luke? Weißt du, ob Jess schon wach ist?"

„Keine Ahnung. Als ich heute früh runter gegangen bin, hat er noch geschlafen."

„Ist es okay, wenn ich hoch gehe und nach sehe?"

Luke schaute verwirrt zu Lorelai, die nur leicht nickte.

„Okay."

„Danke, kannst du mir noch Kaffee einschenken?" Rory hielt ihm ihre Tasse hin.

Luke schenkte ihr erneut Kaffee ein und schaute ihr dann verwirrt hinterher, als sie zur Treppe verschwand.

„Seit wann bist du damit einverstanden, dass Rory oben bei Jess ist?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Außerdem sind wir jetzt alleine." Lorelai lehnte sich über die Theke.

Luke wusste, was sie damit bezwecken wollte und ging sofort darauf ein. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

„Jess? Bist du wach?" Rory klopfte an die Tür, bekam als Antwort jedoch nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel. „Jess, ich bin's Rory. Ich habe Kaffee bei mir." Nun konnte sie hören, wie Jess aufstand. Plötzlich polterte irgendetwas und Jess begann zu fluchen. Kurz darauf öffnete Jess die Tür und schaute sie verschlafen an.

Als Rory ihn sah, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde.

Er hatte sich zwar eine Hose angezogen, aber ein Shirt hatte er vergessen. „Was gibt mir die Ehre, dass du schon so früh hier bist?" Jess ging wieder in die Wohnung und schnappte sich ein Shirt, das auf der Couch lag.

Nun da er sich etwas über gezogen hatte, ging es Rory etwas besser. „Ähm, unten ist es vollkommen leer und da dachte ich mir, ich lasse meine Mom und Luke ein bisschen alleine."

„Sind sie zusammen?"

„Ja, aber es soll noch niemand wissen, meine Mom hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt." Rory setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie hielt noch immer die Kaffeetasse in der Hand. „Willst du?" Sie schaute fragend zu Jess, der sich nun neben sie setzte.

„Du würdest mir deinen Kaffee geben?" Jess schaute sie ungläubig an.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lorelai und Luke hatten gerade aufgehört sich zu küssen, als Dean das Diner betrat.

Luke begrüßte ihn, woraufhin Lorelai sich umdrehte. „Morgen Dean! Wie geht's?"

„Es ging schon besser. Wo ist Rory?" Er schaute sich suchend um.

Lorelai drehte sich wieder zu Luke und meinte nur: „Nicht hier." Dann schaute sie Luke durchdringend an.

Er verstand was sie meinte. „Ich werd mal rasch hoch gehen und Jess aufwecken. Kannst du noch einen Moment warten Dean?"

„Klar." Dean setzte sich neben Lorelai. „Wo ist sie?"

„Rory? Keine Ahnung, sie hat nur rasch einen Kaffee getrunken und ist dann gegangen. Vielleicht ist sie im Buchladen. Du weißt doch, wie gerne sie liest."

„An dem bin ich eben vorbei gekommen. Da war sie nicht." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, doch Dean fragte plötzlich: „Hat Rory ihnen etwas erzählt?"

„Dean, wer ist ihre beste Freundin?" Lorelai schaute ihn beleidigt an.

„Okay, dumme Frage. Was denken sie?"

„Du solltest in aller Ruhe mit ihr reden."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Sie mag Jess und gibt es nicht zu." Dean schaute niedergeschlagen zur Wand.

„Dean, rede mir ihr! Wenn ich sie sehe, sage ich ihr, dass du mit ihr reden willst, okay?" Lorelai schaute erwartend an.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: GG gehört mir leider nicht...

Als kleines Trostpflaster, dass es so lange gedauert hat, hab ich jetzt drei neue Teile gepostet...

* * *

Jess und Rory wollten gerade die Wohnung verlassen, um sich zu Lorelai und Luke zu gesellen, als Luke die Treppen herauf kam. „Bleibt oben."

„Was?" Rory und Jess starrten ihn verwirrt an. Ausgerechnet Luke sagte ihnen, dass sie in der Wohnung bleiben sollten? Alleine?

„Dean ist unten. Lorelai hat ihm gesagt, du bist nicht hier." Luke schob die Zwei zurück in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür wieder. Dann ging er wieder runter zu Lorelai und Dean, welcher jedoch gerade das Diner verließ.

Lorelai drückte Luke Geld in die Hand. „Er wollte nicht mehr warten."

„Ähm okay, was ist eigentlich los?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Luke nickte, während er Lorelai Kaffee nach schenkte.

„Danke. Was ich dir erzähle, bleibt unter uns klar? Wenn Rory das erfährt, wird sie mir das nie verzeihen." Lorelai trank einen Schluck Kaffee, während Luke sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick anschaute. „Rory und Jess haben sich geküsst."

„Was? Wann?" Luke stellte die Kaffeekanne ab und setzte sich zu Lorelai.

„Auf Sookies Hochzeit."

„Oh."

„Oh? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Rückgängig machen, kann ich es sowieso nicht mehr. Sind sie zusammen?"

„Nein, Rory bleibt bei Dean."

„Dann ist doch alles okay!"

Lorelai schaute überrascht zu Luke. In solchen Situation merkte sie, dass er so ziemlich keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen hatte. „Nein. Ich denke sie bleibt nur aus Vernunft mit Dean zusammen. Rory war gestern noch ziemlich lange mit Jess spazieren, nachdem sie eigentlich mit Dean gegangen war..." Lorelai wurde durch einen weiteren Gast unterbrochen.

Luke wollte dem blonden Mädchen gerade sagen, dass sie sich überall hinsetzen konnte, als sie an die Theke trat und fragte: „Ist Jess da?" Sie kaute auf ihrem Kaugummi und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Zopfes.

Luke war nun völlig verwirrt und meinte nur stotternd: „Ähm... ja... er... ähm ... er ist oben." Dann rief er laut nach seinem Neffen.

Von oben ertönte laut eine Antwort: „Ist Dean noch da?"

„Nein! Komm jetzt runter!"

Luke und Lorelai konnten hören, wie sich die Tür oben öffnete und jemand die Treppen herunter kam.

Jess tauchte als erster auf, bleib jedoch abrupt stehen, so dass Rory, die direkt hinter ihm lief, gegen ihn stieß und fast fiel.

„Jess! Pass doch auf!"

Jess drehte sich zu ihr und hielt sie fest, damit sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Dann murmelte er kurz ein „'Tschuldigung" und drehte sich wieder zu dem anderen Mädchen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Rory sie auch. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie stellte sich demonstrativ dicht neben Jess.

„Ähm", Jess schaute zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin her. „Rory, das ist Shane. Shane Rory."

„Hallo Shane." Rory konnte es nicht verhindern, das blonde Mädchen zu mustern.

„Hi." Shane interessierte sich überhaupt nicht für das Mädchen, das da neben Jess stand. Das mit Jess von oben gekommen war. Sie schaute die gesamte Zeit nur zu Jess und lächelte ein wenig.

Jess hingegen schaute sie ohne jeglichen Ausdruck an. Er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Shane im Diner auftauchen würde. „Was willst du?" Er versuchte extrem kalt zu klingen, damit Shane vielleicht sofort wieder gehen würde, aber er wusste sofort, dass sie nicht intelligent genug war, um so etwas bemerken. Jess wusste, dass sie alles versauen konnte.

Shane lächelte Jess an, während sie noch immer mit ihren Haaren spielte. „Na ja du hast neulich gesagt, wenn ich Lust habe, könnte ich vorbei kommen und wir würden etwas zusammen unternehmen."

„Ach wirklich?" Jess tat ahnungslos. Eigentlich wollte er Shane nur so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden.

Shane wollte etwas antworten, wurde jedoch von Rory unterbrochen: „Tut mir leid, eure kleine Unterhaltung zu stören, aber ich werd jetzt zu Dean gehen. Wir haben eine Menge zu klären." Rory ging um die Theke herum und schnappte sich ihre Jacke. „Bye Mom, bye Luke! Wir sehen uns." An Jess wandte sie sich gesondert: „Wiedersehen Jess." Rory merkte, wie distanziert ihre Stimme klang. Sie hätte von Jess nie erwartet, dass er sich mit Mädchen wie Shane umgab. Rory drehte sich um und verließ das Diner, konnte aber noch hören, dass Jess ihr nach rief.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich weiß, es ist eine halbe (oder vielleicht doch schon eine ganze) Ewigkeit her, dass ich etwas gepostet habe... Aber Schule (und mittlerweile Uni) hat mir nicht wirklich Zeit dazu gelassen :( Ich werde versuchen, ab jetzt regelmäßig etwas online zu stellen. Das verspreche ich hoch und eilig!!!!!!!

So jetzt geht's aber erstmal weiter...

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Gilmore Girls noch immer nicht :(

* * *

„Wenn ich auch nur einen Anruf deines Direktors bekomme, weil du mal wieder unangenehm aufgefallen bist, dann bin ich sofort wieder hier!" Mr. DuGray, Tristins Vater, hatte sich vor seinem Sohn aufgebaut. Dann ist es vorbei, dass wir immer Monate lang weg sind und du allen auf der Nase herum tanzt."

Tristin hörte seinem Vater nur halb zu. Vor der Standpauke hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er zurück auf die Chilton High School durfte, um dort, wie so viele DuGrays vor ihm auch, seinen Abschluss zu machen.

Mr. DuGray hoffte, dass die Zeit auf der Militärschule ausgereicht hatte und sein Sohn sich nun in seinem letzten Jahr besser benehmen würde, auch wenn er nicht viel Hoffnung hatte. Allein, wie Tristin vor ihm saß und ihm überhaupt nicht zu zuhören schien, trieb ihn zur Weißglut. „Haben wir uns verstanden Tristin?"

Tristin wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf und nickte nur.

„Okay, deine Mutter und ich müssen los. Wir sind in sechs Wochen wieder zurück, wenn alles gut geht! Und ich sag's dir noch ein Mal! Benimm dich und bau keinen Mist!" Mr. DuGray drehte sich von seinem Sohn weg und rief nach seiner Frau. Zehn Minuten später verließen sie gemeinsam das Haus.

Tristin blieb im Wohnzimmer zurück und überlegte, was er an seinem letzten Ferientag machen könnte, ehe er sich wieder jeden Tag mit den Mädchen der Chilton abgeben musste. Einen Vorteil hatte es ja gehabt, auf eine Militärschule zu gehen. Keine dummen Mädchen, die einem immer hinterher liefen. Plötzlich fiel Tristin ein, was er machen konnte. Denn als er an die Mädchen der Chilton dachte, musste er auch an Rory denken. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn er plötzlich vor ihr stehen würde? Ob sie wohl noch immer mit diesem Schoßhund zusammen war? Oder hatte sie ihn vielleicht doch verlassen? Diese und andere Fragen brachten Tristin dazu, in sein Auto zu steigen und auf direktem Weg nach Stars Hollow zu fahren.


	8. Chapter 8

„Jess, was ist nur los mit dir?" Luke schaute seinen Neffen verständnislos an. Nachdem Rory gegangen war, hatte Jess über eine viertel Stunde lang versucht Shane wegzuschicken. Leider war sie so begriffsstutzig, dass sie erst kapierte, was Jess wollte, als er es ihr direkt gesagt hatte.

Jess stand achselzuckend an der Theke. Warum regte sich Luke schon wieder auf? Hatte er seinem Neffen nicht gesagt, er solle sich von Rory fernhalten? Jess verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Egal was er tat, Luke schien etwas dagegen zu haben. „Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll Rory in Ruhe lassen! Das habe ich getan und trotzdem bist du nicht zufrieden." Jess schnappte sich seine Jacke und wollte das Diner verlassen, stieß jedoch in der Tür mit jemandem zusammen. „Pass doch auf!" Jess schaute sein Gegenüber finster an.

„Pass doch selber auf." Tristin betrat das Diner und entdeckte sofort Lorelai, welche ihn auch zu erkennen schien. „Hey, bist du nicht dieser Tristin DuIrgendwas?"

„DuGray, ja Ma'am!"

„Sie kennen ihn?" Jess schaute Lorelai verwirrt an.

Lorelai nickte und erklärte dabei: „Er ist ein ehemaliger Mitschüler von Rory."

Jess nickte, als ob er verstand, was Lorelai meinte. „Ein reicher Schnösel also."

„Danke." Tristin schaute herausfordernd zu Jess, wandte sich jedoch kurz darauf erneut an Lorelai: „Übrigens werde ich wieder ein Mitschüler von Rory sein. Ich geh zurück auf die Chilton."

„Oh." Lorelai wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Ihr fielen Rorys Probleme wieder ein, die sie wegen Tristin mit Dean gehabt hatte. Zwar war Tristin durch Jess ersetzt worden, was in Lorelais Augen nicht unbedingt besser war, aber nun war Tristin zurück und Rory hatte schon so genug Probleme mit Dean. Lorelai befürchtete, dass Rory nicht damit klar kommen würde, zwischen zwei Jungen zu stehen und dann noch einen Verehrer zu haben, der noch dazu auf ihre Schule ging.

Rory stand nun schon zehn Minuten vor dem Haus der Foresters, konnte sich aber aus einem unerklärlichen Grund nicht dazu durch ringen an der Tür zu klingeln. Was, wenn Deans Mutter öffnete und Rory ansah, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war? Kurzerhand beschloss Rory nicht an der Tür zu klingeln und stattdessen den Baum hoch zu klettern, dessen größter Ast direkt vor Deans Fenster endete. Nach zwei Versuchen, bei denen sie abrutscht war, fand sie den nötigen Halt und kletterte immer höher. Als sie die richtige Höhe hatte, sprang sie auf das Vordach und schaute durch Deans Fenster. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an.

Dean schaute erschrocken auf, erkannte Rory jedoch sofort und öffnete ihr das Fenster. „Was ist?"

„Wir müssen reden! Kann ich rein kommen?"

Dean nickte und half Rory dabei durchs Fenster in sein Zimmer zu krabbeln. „Warum hast du nicht geklingelt?"

„Ich hatte Angst, dass deine Mom auf macht und sie mir anmerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Meine Eltern sind mit Clara weg gefahren. Ich bin alleine." Dean setzte sich auf sein Bett und deutete neben sich, um Rory so zu signalisieren, dass sie sich setzen sollte.

Sie schwiegen sich einen Moment an, doch dann begann Rory zu reden: „Das mit gestern abend tut mir leid. Ich war einfach nur so überrascht, Luke und meine Mom so zu sehen. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint"

„Du hast gesagt, die beiden dürften nicht zusammen sein, weil Luke Jess Onkel ist. Das fand ich schon ziemlich eindeutig."

Rory wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte, denn sie wusste, dass Dean im Grunde genommen mit dem was er sagte Recht hatte. „Dean... Luke und meine Mom sind wirklich zusammen. Jess und ich werden uns jetzt wahrscheinlich noch häufiger sehen. Aber wir sind nur befreundet. Wir mögen die gleichen Bücher, die gleiche Musik. Das ist aber auch alles. Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Ich liebe dich und nicht Jess! Er weiß das und er respektiert es, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so scheint." Rory schaute erwartungsvoll zu Dean. Sie war von sich selbst erschrocken. Die Hälfte von dem was gesagt hatte, entsprach nur der halben Wahrheit oder war vollkommen gelogen und trotzdem hatte sie es laut ausgesprochen. Rory sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie es nur getan hatte, um Dean nicht zu verletzen und doch wollte das mulmige Gefühl nicht nachlassen.

Dean antwortete nicht sofort und schaute Rory statt dessen lange an. Warum sollte sie ihn anlügen, was Jess betraf? Dean vertraute seiner Freundin. „Ich glaube dir Rory und ich vertraue dir. Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich jetzt sofort mit Jess anfreunden werde. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen und das wird sich nicht ändern."

„Versuch bitte mit ihm klar zu kommen!" Rory schaute Dean flehend an.

Dieser konnte dem Blick nicht mal eine Sekunde stand halten. „Okay!"

Rory fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, woraufhin sie Dean glücklich um den Hals fiel. Aus dieser Umarmung entwickelte sich ein Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde. Als Rory jedoch realisierte, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, drückte sie sich sanft, aber trotzdem bedacht von Dean weg. „Wollen wir zu Luke gehen? Ich hab noch nicht gefrühstückt."

Dean nickte nur und kurz darauf waren sie auf dem Weg zu Luke's Diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: GG gehört mir nicht, dafür aber Mia!!! Lest, damit ihr wisst, von wem die Rede ist.

* * *

„Also, du bist also wieder auf der Chilton, Tristin?" Lorelai versucht Small Talk mit Tristin zu betreiben, nachdem er sich einfach neben sie gesetzt hatte. Er hatte nach Rory gefragt und als er gehört hatte, dass sie bei Dean war, hatte er sich einfach gesetzt. Er hatte nicht ein Mal gefragt, ob es okay wäre.

Jess stand derweil hinter der Theke und beobachtete Tristin ganz genau. Ging von diesem Schnösel etwa eine Gefahr aus? Hatte Rory ihm etwas verschwiegen?

„Ja Ma'am. Ich soll meinen Abschluss dort machen, wie schon mein Vater und Großvater vor mir."

Lorelai nickte und hielt Luke dann ihre Tasse hin. „Kaffee!"

„Nein. Du hast schon sechs Tassen getrunken seit dem du hier bist."

„Luke! Ich will noch eine Tasse Kaffee! Sofort!" Lorelai lehnte sich über die Theke und wedelte nun direkt vor Lukes Nase mit ihrer Tasse herum.

„Nein. Wir wär's denn mal mit einem Tee oder sogar nur Wasser?"

„Luke!" Lorelai stand von ihrem Hocker auf und ging hinter die Theke.

„Was machst du da?"

„Mir meinen Kaffee selbst holen!" Sie versuchte die Kanne zu erreichen, Luke hielt jedoch seinen Arm dazwischen, woraufhin ein Geschiebe und Gedrücke entstand. Lorelai wollte die Kanne erreichen und Luke sie mit aller Kraft davon abhalten, als Rory und Dean das Diner betraten.

„Mom! So wird das aber nichts mit dem Geheim halten!" Rory hatte nur die kleine Rangelei zwischen Luke und ihrer Mutter gesehen, nicht aber die blonde Person an der Theke, die sich nun zu ihr umdrehte. Rory war völlig überrascht, als plötzlich Tristin lächeln vor ihr saß. „Tristin... ähm... was... ähm... was machst du denn hier?" Ihr schien es sichtlich unangenehm in dieser Situation zu sein.

„Ich geh wieder auf die Chilton und ich hab mir gedacht, ich sag es dir persönlich. Du bist die Erste, die davon weiß." Tristin ignorierte Dean, der ihn wütend anschaute, vollkommen.

„Du gehst wieder auf die Chilton?" Rory schaute ihn ungläubig an. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. War er einfach so zurückgekommen? War es wegen ihr? Warum war er überhaupt nach Stars Hollow gekommen, um es ihr zu sagen? „Da werden sich die Anderen aber alle freuen." Rory wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Natürlich freute sie sich, dass Tristin zurück war. Kurz bevor er gegangen war, hatten sie sich gut verstanden. Aber in dieser Runde konnte sie das unmöglich zugeben. Es war schon ohne Tristin kompliziert genug für sie. Rory befürchtete, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr die Frage: „Dean oder Jess?" stellen musste, stattdessen aber die Frage: „Dean, Jess oder Tristin?"

Es herrschte plötzlich eine unheimliche Stille im Diner. Zwar war es für einen Sonntag Morgen relativ leer, aber es waren genug Personen anwesend, dass keine Totenstille hätte herrschen müssen. Plötzlich wurde diese Stille jedoch on einem teuren Auto, das vor Luke's Diner hielt, unterbrochen.

Aus dem Wagen stieg eine junge Frau, deren blonde Haare ihr in Locken über die Schultern fielen. Sie trug einen in Rorys Augen etwas zu kurzen Jeansrock und ein schwarzes Oberteil, das sich regelrecht an den Körper anschmiegte. An den Füßen konnte Lorelai ein Paar sündhaftteure, schwarze Hackenschuhe erkennen, die eigentlich nur aus der Sohle und drei kleinen Riemen bestand.

Die junge Frau kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche, die eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu den Sachen passte, und setzte sich dann eine Sonnenbrille auf, obwohl sie dabei war, das Diner zu betreten. Sie betrachtete ernste alle anwesenden Gesichter, blieb dabei jedoch an Jess hängen. Langsam verformte ihr Mund sich zu einem Lächeln, welches sie dann in ein Grinsen verwandelte.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Luke hatte als erster die Sprache wieder gefunden.

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab schon gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe!" Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch ein kleines Stückchen, als sie sich wieder zu Jess wandte. „Hi Jess!"

Nun hatte auch Jess seine Sprache wieder gefunden und zur Verwunderung aller, fing er an zu lächeln. „Hi Mia! Was machst du hier?" Jess ging auf sie zu und umarmte das Mädchen fest.

„Na ja.. mein Dad hat seine Drohung wahr gemacht und wir sind aus New York weg gezogen. Nach Hartford um genau zu sein und als ich auf die Karte geschaut habe, fiel mir ein, dass du ja ganz in der Nähe wohnst. Also, hab ich mir gedacht, ich besuch dich mal."

Lorelai schaute zwischen Jess und der jungen Frau hin und her. Sie schienen sich ja wirklich gut zu kennen. „Jess, willst du uns deine Freundin denn gar nicht vorstellen?"

„Was?" Er schaute überrascht zu Lorelai, die es in der Zwischenzeit doch irgendwie geschafft hatte, erneut Kaffee zu bekommen, denn aus ihrer Tasse stieg Dampf auf. „Äh, das ist Amilia Johnson. Ich kenne sie aus New York. Mia, das sind mein Onkel Luke, Rory und Lorelai Gilmore." Jess zeigt nach einander auf jeden Einzelnen.

„Und wer sind die zwei Herren?" Amilia musterte Dean und Tristin lächelnd. Besonders Tristin schien ihr zu gefallen.

„Man muss sie nicht unbedingt kennen, das sind Dean und Tristin. Freunde von Rory." Jess Lächeln war plötzlich wieder verschwunden.

„Achso." Amilia wandte sich nun an Rory. „Jess hat mir ein wenig von dir erzählt. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" Sie hielt ihrem Gegenüber die Hand hin.

Rory wusste nicht genau, was sie denken sollte, erwiderte die Begrüßung jedoch.

„Ähm Jess, hat es einen Grund, warum du uns deine Freundin verschwiegen hast?" Luke schaute seinen Neffen prüfend an.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!" „Ich bin nicht seine Freundin!" Sowohl Jess, als auch Amilia waren schockiert von dieser Behauptung. „Allein bei den Gedanken mit Jess zusammen zu sein, wird mir ganz anders und das ist nicht gerade positiv gemeint. Jedes Mädchen, das mit ihm zusammen kommt, tut mir jetzt schon Leid." Amilia hatte sich mittlerweile zu allen anderen an die Theke gesetzt und schaute nun auf Lorelai, die ihren Kaffee trank.

„Willst du Kaffee Mia?" Jess hatte sie angesprochen, fuhr jedoch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fort: „Klar willst du Kaffee!"

Keine Minute später stand nun auch vor Amilia eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee.

Rory war überrascht von Jess Benehmen. So kannte sie ihn nicht wirklich. „Sag mal, Amilia..."

„Nenn mich bitte Mia...!" Amilia schaute Rory bittend an.

„Okay, Mia... woher kennst du Jess?"

„Also..."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: GG gehört mir noch immer nicht :(

A/N: Okay, ich soillte erwähnen, dass ich diese Sachen vor drei Jahren geschrieben habe. Ich überarbeite die Teile zwar so gut es geht, aber zum Teil lass ich sie auch so, wie wie sind. So war halt mein Schreib-Stil mit 17.

Dann viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil!

* * *

„Okay, Mia... woher kennst du Jess?"

„Also..."

_Amilia streifte durch ihren Lieblingsbuchladen. Sie hatte sich vor zwei Wochen das letzte Buch gekauft und in ihren Augen war dieser Zeitraum eindeutig zu lang. Jedes zweite Buch zog sie aus dem Regal, las die Beschreibung oder sogar die ersten Sätze des Buches und jedes mal stellte sie das Buch wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Sie hatte schon an die hundert Bücher in der Hand gehabt, als sie beschloss später noch ein Mal nach einem guten Buch zu suchen und stattdessen erst ein Mal eine CD zu kaufen. Sie drehte sich um und schon war es passiert. Sie war mit irgend jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Der Ruck war so groß gewesen, dass sie rücklings auf ihrem Po landete. „Pass doch auf!" Amilia wusste, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig war, aber zugegeben hätte sie das nie._

„_Was? Du hast mich doch angerempelt!"_

_Amilia bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es bei der Person, die sie angerempelt hatte, um einen Jungen hielt, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste._

„_Du hättest dich ja nicht mitten in den Gang stellen müssen." Amilia hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und schaute dem Jungen wütend an. Kurz darauf, wirbelte sie herum und verließ den Buchladen ohne sich noch ein Mal umzudrehen._

„Da haben wir uns das erste Mal gesehen. Ich hielt Jess für ziemlich eingebildet."

„Ich dich aber auch. Ich war ziemlich wütend gewesen und hatte überhaupt keinen Nerv mehr nach einem Buch zu suchen. Ich entschied mich in einem Musikladen abzureagieren..."

_Jess schaute dem Mädchen wütend hinterher. Wie konnte man nur so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt sein? Er schleuderte das Buch, das er gerade in der Hand hielt achtlos zur Seite und verließ den Buchladen. Sein Ziel war sein Lieblingsgeschäft im Bereich Musik. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er eine CD gefunden, die ihm gefiel. Er drehte sich um und schwups war es passiert, vor ihm landete jemand auf seinem Hinterteil._

„_Aaah! Ist heute etwa der Tag der Idioten?" Das Mädchen schaute wütend nach oben. Als sie Jess sah, schien sie erst richtig wütend zu werden. „Sag mal hast du es auf mich abgesehen? Ich würde ganz gerne noch ein Weilchen leben!" Sie stand auf und funkelte Jess wütend an._

„_Du schon wieder!" Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sag mal hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu verfolgen?"_

„_Was?" Die Stimme des Mädchens schien sich fast zu überschlagen. „Wieso sollte ich einem Idioten wie dir hinterher laufen?"_

„_Lieber ein Idiot als eine eingebildete, kleine Göre, die absolut keine Ahnung von Musik und Literatur hat."_

„_Sag das nicht noch mal!"_

„_Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit. Gib's doch zu. Du gehst in solche Läden, weil du darauf hoffst, dass irgend ein Typ das cool findet und dich um ein Date bittet."_

„_Du scheinst ja zu wissen, wovon du sprichst!" Das Mädchen drehte sich um und verschwand ohne Jess Reaktion abzuwarten._

„Danach habe ich sie wirklich gehasst!"

Amilia fing an zu lachen. „Ich ihn auch, aber wir sind uns immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Ob wir wollten oder nicht, wir haben uns jeden Tag gesehen. Und dann saßen wir eines Tages im gleichen Literaturkurs. Wir haben wie immer angefangen uns zu streiten. Das ging so weit, dass wir zum Direktor mussten, der uns zum Nachsitzen am Nachmittag verdonnert hat."

„Mia holte eine Buch raus und fing an zu lesen. Alles ich einen Blick auf den Titel werfen konnte, war ich ganz schön verwundert. Es war das gleiche Buch, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt auch gelesen habe."

„Und nicht nur das, wir haben fast synchron gelesen. Jess sprach mich nämlich am nächsten Tag auf das Buch an und so kamen wir das erste Mal ins Gespräch ohne uns die Köpfe einzuschlagen."

„Wir streiten uns noch immer regelmäßig, aber das ist nie so gemeint. Wir sind wirklich gut befreundet."

Luke stand sprachlos hinter Theke. Auch Rory und Lorelai schienen völlig perplex zu sein. Keiner der Drei konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Jess jemals so viel auf einmal gesagt hatte. Auch Dean schaute verwundert zu Jess. Einzig und allein Tristin schaute vollkommen desinteressiert drein.

Dean erwachte als erste aus der „Starre". Ihm war eingefallen, dass Taylor ihn zu sich bestellt hatte. „Ich muss los. Macht's gut!" Er stand auf und gab Rory einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ich ruf dich heute Abend an."

„Okay."

„Mach's gut Dean!" Lorelai schaute ihm kurz hinterher und trank dann mit einem Schluck ihren Kaffee leer. „Ich sollte auch mal los. Ich muss kurz ins Hotel." Lorelai stand auf und griff ihre Tasche.

„Was? Du hast doch noch gar nichts gegessen. Das ist nicht sehr gesund für deinen Körper!" Luke schaute sie protestierend an.

„Ich esse dafür mehr zum Mittag! Bis nachher! Mach's gut Schatz!" Lorelai drückte ihre Tochter kurz. „Bis nachher Luke!" Lorelai ging, ohne auf eine Antwort von Luke zu warten.

„Hey Jess, irgendwelche interessanten Bücher die ich nicht kenne?" Amilia stützte ihren Kopf gelangweilt auf ihre Hände.

„Ja oben, komm mit!" Jess verschwand zur Treppe und Amilia folgte ihm.

Zurück blieben Luke, Rory und Tristin.

„Okay, ich muss ein bisschen was in der Küche machen. Willst du wenigstens was?"

„Ähm, ja, Kirschkuchen und noch ne Tasse Kaffee!"

„Wenigstens bist du etwas vernünftiger als deine Mutter." Luke stellte Rory einen Teller mit einem extra großen Stück Kuchen hin und schenkte ihr Kaffee ein.

„Luke, sehr können dich die Angewohnheiten meiner Mom nicht stören, sonst wärst du nicht in sie verliebt." Rory grinste Luke an. „Wirst du jetzt mein neuer Daddy?" Sie schaute ihr Gegenüber mit großen Augen an.

„Rory!" Luke schaute sie an.

Rory musste lachen. „Ganz ruhig Luke. Das war ein Scherz!"

Luke atmete erleichtert auf. Zwar liebte er Lorelai und an Rory lag ihm auch sehr viel, aber mit solchen Dingen wollte er noch nicht konfrontiert werden. „Wenn was ist, ruf einfach." Luke verschwand in der Küche, ohne Tristin auch nur ein Mal angeschaut zu haben.

„Ist der immer so charmant zu Gästen?" Tristin war auf den Hocker neben Rory gerutscht.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du meinen Kuchen haben. Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger und ich muss sowieso nach Hause. Ich muss noch ein paar Vorbereitungen für die Schule treffen. Mach's gut Tristin!" Rory stand auf und verschwand. Sie hörte nicht ein Mal mehr, wie Tristin ihr nachrief.

* * *

So, dass war der neue Teil. Nicht gerade der Hit, aber es wird besser und vor allem spannender!

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Gilmore Girls sind der Besitz von Amy Sherman Palladino und The WB. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, um damit rumzuspinnen. Einzig und allein Mia gehört mir.

A/N: So, auch wenn ich momentan nur eine Leserin habe, hier ein neuer Teil. Vielleicht kommen ja ein paar mehr dazu ?!?!? Also viel Spaß beim lesen xxSomeoneElsex ;)

* * *

„Morgen Paris!" Rory setzte sich auf den leeren Platz neben Paris. Wie schon in den Jahren zuvor hatten sie größtenteils die gleichen Kurse belegt. 

„Rory, hallo. Gut, dass wir uns jetzt schon sehen. Die Schülervertretung trifft sich heute kurz in der Mittagspause. Wir müssen absprechen, wann wir uns treffen."

Rory verkniff sich ein Stöhnen und fragte stattdessen nur: „Was? Wieso? Heute ist der erste Schultag. Können wir unser erstes Treffen nicht nach dem Unterricht machen?"

„Nein. Da habe ich eine Redaktionssitzung für den Franklin angelegt." Paris wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen vor sich zu, um so jede weitere Diskussion auszuschließen.

Rory wollte trotzdem noch etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch durch das Auftauchen von Louise und Madeline unterbrochen. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich direkt hinter sie. Ein Blick in ihre Gesichter reichte Rory schon aus, um zu wissen, dass sie bereits den ersten Klatsch erfahren hatten und ihn unbedingt los werden wollten.

Louise beugte sich auch sofort nach vorne und fragte: „Wisst ihr, wen wir gerade gesehen haben?"

„Den Weihnachtsmann?" Paris schaue nicht von ihren Notizen auf. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie bereits genervt war.

„Nein, viel besser! Rate du Rory!"

„Tristin." Wie auch Paris, schaute Rory nicht ein Mal von ihrem Buch auf.

Louise und Madeline schauten sie überrascht an und fragten gleichzeitig: „Woher weißt du das?" Paris fragte im gleichen Moment: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Rory bereute bereits etwas gesagt zu haben. „Er war gestern in Stars Hollow."

„Weißt du auch, wer die Blondine ist, die bei ihm war?" Louise schaute sie fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung." Rory konnte sich zwar denken, wer es war, wollte aber nichts von Amilia erzählen, bevor sie sich nicht völlig sicher war. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, wurde jedoch kurz darauf erneut unterbrochen.

„Morgen Maria!" Tristin war hinter Rory aufgetaucht und setzte sich nun neben sie.

„Maria?"

Rory schaute überrascht zu Amilia. Also war ihre Vermutung über die Blondine richtig gewesen. „Am besten du ignorierst Tristin einfach."

„Werde ich mir merken!" Amilia nahm auf dem letzten freien Platz im Raum, direkt vor Rory platz. Sie kramte einen Moment in ihrer Umhängetasche und zog dann ein ziemlich dickes Buch hervor und begann zu lesen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Guten Morgen!" Max Medina betrat den Raum und freute sich über die überraschten Gesichter der Schüler.

„Mr. Medina? Aber sollte Mrs. Smith nicht diesen Kurs geben?" Paris war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ja Ms. Geller, aber Mrs. Smith ist krank geworden und man hat mich gebeten diesen Kurs zu übernehmen. Zunächst ein Mal möchte ich ihnen allen, Ms. Amilia Johnson vorstellen. Sie ist vor kurzem aus New York City hierher gezogen."

„New York? Wie cool!" Mehrere Schüler schauten interessiert zu der Neuen. „Wo hast du dort gelebt?" „Auf was für eine Schule bist du gegangen?" Diese und andere Fragen erfüllten den Raum, bis Mr. Medina darum bat, wieder Ruhe herzustellen. „Vertagt eure Fragen bitte auf die Pause. Wir sind schließlich hier damit ihr etwas lernt." Er begann mit dem Unterricht und trotz der Neugier, die mehrere Schüler verspürten, herrschte Ruhe bis ein Klingeln das Stundenende verkündete.

Amilia hatte noch nicht ein Mal zusammen gepackt, da ringten sich schon mehrere Schüler um sie und bestürmten sie mit Fragen.

Max Medina musste schmunzeln, wie sie die Schüler verhielten, nur weil Amilia aus New York kam. Nur Rory schien sich überhaupt nicht für die Neue zu interessieren. Sie packte in aller Ruhe ihre Sachen zusammen, während die Traube um Amilia immer größer wurde. „Rory? Könntest du noch kurz hier bleiben?"

Rory schaute überrascht zu ihrem Lehrer, nickte dann jedoch. Sie war etwas verwirrt, denn sie hatte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.

Langsam leerte sich der Raum, bis zuletzt nur noch Max und Rory da waren.

Rory stand vor dem Lehrertisch, an dem Max saß und schaute unruhig durch die Gegend.

Max bemerkte ihre Unruhe. „Wie geht es dir, Rory?"

„Ähm gut... und... ähm... wie geht es ihnen?"

„Auch gut." Max konnte nicht verhindern kurz zu lachen. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Könntest du dich bitte ein bisschen um Amilia kümmern? Sie ist bisher auf einer öffentlichen High School gewesen. Außer dir weiß niemand hier, was das für eine Umstellung sein kann. Außerdem bist du die vorbildlichste Schülerin, die ich kenne."

Rory lachte verlegen auf. „Dankeschön Ma... ich meine Mr. Medina."

„Ist schon okay Rory. Wenn wir unter uns sind, kannst du mich auch weiterhin Max nennen, schließlich wäre ich beinahe dein Stiefvater geworden. Hilfst du Amilia nun?"

„Wenn Mia Hilfe benötigt, dann wird sie welche von mir bekommen. Aber ich glaube, sie braucht nicht ein Mal unbedingt Hilfe."

„Mia?"

„Ja, ich habe sie schon gestern kennen gelernt. Ein Freund von mir kennt sie noch aus New York."

Max nickte verstehend. „Du solltest jetzt gehen. Du verspätetest dich sonst noch."

Rory nickte und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stand in seinem Diner und beobachtete die Leute, die vorbei gingen, ohne auch nur auf das Diner zu achten. Die meisten kannte Luke, weil sie mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen bei ihm aßen, aber es gab auch ein paar wenige Gesichter, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich Touristen, die auf ihrer Reise durch die USA in Stars Hollow halt gemacht hatten. Touristen, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, bei Lorelai im Hotel wohnten. Luke konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund sich zu einem Lächeln formte, als er an Lorelai dachte. Was sie wohl gerade tat? Wahrscheinlich war sie dabei neue Gäste zu empfangen oder Michel zur Weißglut zu treiben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Entschuldigen sie Miss?" Eine ältere Dame trat an die Rezeption und schaute lächelnd zu Lorelai. „Könnten sie uns sagen, wo man außerhalb des Hotels gut essen kann?"

Lorelai schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie hatte die Frau überhaupt nicht bemerkt. „Was? ... Ähm, was bevorzugen sie denn?"

„Nun ja, mein Mann und ich würden gerne einen Burger oder etwas in der Art essen."

„Dann empfehle ich ihnen Luke's Diner. Dort bekommen sie alles, was es an ungesunder Nahrung gibt." Lorelai überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn sie möchten, zeige ich ihnen, wo das Diner ist. Ich muss sowieso kurz dorthin."

Die Frau lächelte erneut. „Das wäre sehr nett von ihnen. Dankeschön!"

Lorelai griff nach ihrer Handtasche und während sie hinter der Rezeption hervor kam, rief sie Michel zu, er solle sich um alles kümmern. Als Antwort darauf erhielt sie ein unverständliches Gemurmel, was sie nicht weiter kümmerte. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Paris! Dürfen wir jetzt endlich etwas essen gehen?" Louise sah bittend zu der Angesprochenen. Seit nun mehr 15 Minuten redete Paris ohne eine Pause einzulegen, während alle anderen Mitglieder der Schülervertretung nur ihr Mittagessen im Kopf hatten.

„Was? Wieso? Willst du etwa sagen, dass es dir wichtiger ist ungesunde Sachen in dich rein zu schieben, als die Zukunft unserer Schule?" Paris schaute sie fordernd an.

Als Louise nicht antwortete, meinte Rory: „Paris, Louise hat recht. Erstens sollte es in diesem Treffen nur darum gehen, wann wir uns das erste Mal richtig treffen, zweitens haben die Meisten hier ziemlich großen Hunger und drittens stehen uns unsere Pausen zu. Nicht ein Mal du kannst uns dieses Recht nehmen."

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns morgen Nachmittag nach Unterrichtsschluss wieder hier."

Erleichtert erhoben sich die Mitglieder des Schülerrates und stürmten aus dem Raum, bevor Paris es sich noch einmal anders überlegen würde. Zuletzt blieben Paris und Rory zurück und räumten die Blöcke zusammen.

„Willst du nichts essen?"

„Ich helf dir noch rasch. Dann kommst du auch schneller zum Essen Paris."

„Danke." Paris lächelte Rory dankbar entgegen. „Was wollte Mr. Medina eigentlich von dir?"

„Ich soll der Neuen, Mia, helfen. Er meinte, ich wüsste als einzige hier, wie es ist von einer öffentlichen Schule auf die Chilton zu wechseln."

„Damit hat er ja auch recht. Weißt du, dass ich froh bin, dass Mrs. Smith krank geworden ist? Mr. Medina ist einfach kompetenter."

Rory war überrascht, wie Paris regelrecht daher plapperte. Die Zeit in Washington hatte sie irgendwie verändert.

Die beiden Mädchen waren mit dem aufräumen fertig und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Caféteria. Sie hatte diese gerade erst betreten, als Amilia schon neben ihnen stand. „Hey Rory. Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet. Könnten wir kurz unter vier Augen mit einander reden?"

Rory war etwas verwirrt, stimmte jedoch zu. „Paris, ich komm gleich nach, okay?"

„Okay." Paris machte sich auf den Weg zu Madeline und Louise.

„Worum geht's denn? Bist du nicht mitgekommen und brauchst Notizen von mir?"

„Nein, es geht nicht um die Schule. Es geht um Tristin. Er sieht ja schon ziemlich gut aus."

„Kann sein..." Rory wusste nicht, warum Amilia ausgerechnet mit ihr darüber reden musste. Dafür gab es doch Mädchen auf der Chilton, die total vernarrt in Tristin waren.

Als ob Tristin mitbekommen hatte, dass über ihn geredet wurde, tauchte er hinter Rory auf. „Hallo Maria! Wie geht's denn so?"

„Gut. Zumindest bist du aufgetaucht bist. Was willst du Tristin?"

„Dich zu meiner Party einladen."

„Was für eine Party?"

„Ich feiere, dass ich zurück von der Militärschule bin. Meine Eltern sind nicht zu Hause."

„Was für ein Wunder. Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich zu deiner Party kommen?"

„Rory, komm schon." Tristin schaute sie bittend an. „Sogar Paris hat schon zugesagt! Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn du dich auch in deiner Freizeit mit uns triffst?"

Rory wusste, dass Tristin nicht nachgeben würde, bis sie zugesagt hatte. „Okay, wann ist die Party?"

„Freitag Abend um sieben geht es los."

„Tut mir leid Tristin, aber du weißt doch, am Freitag muss ich zu meiner Großmutter zum Essen." Rory war völlig verblüfft, als Tristin wirklich enttäuscht schaute.

„Kannst du nicht mit deiner Grandma reden Rory?"

Rory atmete tief durch. „Na gut, ich werde mit ihr reden. Aber versprechen tu ich nichts!"

„Okay, also bis dann!" Tristin verschwand genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Er steht af dich."

„WAS?" Rory schaute geschockt zu Amilia, die grinsend neben ihr stand.

„Er steht auf dich. Das sieht ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock. Bei mir hat er nicht so gebettelt, als ich meinte, ich wüsste noch nicht, ob ich kann. Leider." Amilia schaute nun traurig auf den Boden.

„Von mir aus kannst du ihn haben. Wie du weißt, habe ich einen Freund."

„Würdest du mir helfen?"

„Ist das jetzt dein ernst? Ich soll dir helfen, an Tristin ran zu kommen?" Rory verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Würde sie denn nie Ruhe haben?

„Ja, er respektiert deine Meinung. Er respektiert dich!"

„Hör zu Mia, wenn es um die Schule geht, helfe ich dir gerne. Wirklich! Aber wenn es um Tristin geht, dann lass mich bitte aus dem Spiel. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich möchte noch etwas essen, bevor die Pause vorbei ist." Rory wartete nicht ab, ob Amilia noch etwas zu sagen hatte, sondern gesellte sich einfach zu Paris und den Anderen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai betrat das Diner, nachdem sie das ältere Ehepaar vorgelassen hat. Luke war aber nirgends zu sehen. „Luke! Hier möchte jemand etwas essen!"

Luke erkannte Lorelais Stimme sofort. „Komm in die Küche, dann bekommst du etwas!"

„Okay!" Lorelai wandte sich an das Ehepaar: „Setzen sie sich. Luke wird sie sofort bedienen." Sie lächelte dem Ehepaar entgegen und ging dann auf schnellstem Wege zu Luke in die Küche. „Hey!"

„Hallo. Wo wart ihr heute Morgen?"

„Wir hatten verschlafen und keine Zeit mehr zum frühstücken. Draußen sitzen übrigens Gäste." Lorelai schaute Luke hinter her. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Von Rorys Geburt einmal abgesehen. Lorelai ging zur Tür und beobachtete Luke, wie er das Ehepaar bediente, als Kirk das Diner betrat.

Er schaute verwirrt von Lorelai zu Luke und zurück zu Lorelai. „Was machst du hinter der Theke?"

Lorelai schaute ihn überrascht an. „Ähm... ich hol mir nen Kaffee." Sie griff nach einer Tasse und der Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. „Willst du auch welchen Kirk?"

„Ich hätte lieber Kräutertee. Kannst du mir welchen machen?"

„Für so was ist Luke der Experte. Ich bin nur für Kaffee eine Expertin." Lorelai ging um die Theke herum und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker.

Luke trat hinter die Theke. Er hatte mitbekommen, was Kirk wollte und Kirk erhielt keine drei Minuten später seinen gewünschten Tee. Während Luke ihn hinstellte, schaute er zu Lorelai und meinte: „Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an Kirk nehmen! Tee wäre viel gesünder für dich!"

„Luke, willst du jetzt wirklich diese Diskussion führen?"

„Ich finde Luke hat recht!"

„Halt die Klappe Kirk!" Wenn ihre Meinungen auch weit aus einander lagen, wenn es um ihre Ess- und Trinkgewohnheiten ging, waren sie sich jedoch einig. wenn es darum ging Kirk loszuwerden.

Kirk schnappte sich beleidigt seine Tasse und setzte sich an einen der leeren Tische, der weiter entfernt von der Theke standen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Müsstest du nicht im Hotel arbeiten?" Luke stütze sich auf und schaute Lorelai direkt an.

„Würdest du mir abkaufen, dass wir keinen Kaffee mehr hatten?"

Luke schüttelte, ohne etwas zu sagen, den Kopf.

„Okay, also erstens wollte ich diesem netten Ehepaar den Weg zeigen, zweitens ist im Hotel nichts los und ich dachte mir, ich geh dir ein bisschen auf die Nerven und drittens..." Lorelai senkte ihre Stimme, so dass nur Luke sie verstehen konnte: „... hab ich dich vermisst."

Luke lächelte ihr erfreut entgegen. „Würdest du mal kurz mit in die Küche kommen? Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

Lorelai ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und folgte Luke sofort in die Küche.

Kirk saß derweil an seinem Tisch und beobachtete das Ganze. Seit wann benahmen die Zwei sich so komisch? Und seit wann ließ Luke jemanden hinter seine Theke und sogar in die Küche? Kirk spürte, dass da etwas im Gange war, wovon niemand wusste und er entschloss herauszufinden, was das war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey!"

„Hey!" Lorelai lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Sie spürte wieder, wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch munter wurden. Luke brauchte sie nur zwei Sekunden lang mit seinen blauen Augen anschauen und schon bekam sie dieses unglaubliche Gefühl. Sie bemerkte, erst, dass sie lächelte, als sie Lukes fragenden Blick sah.

„Was ist? Warum lächelst du so?"

„Ich musste gerade denken, wie viel Glück ich in meinem Leben habe. Ich habe die wunderbarste Tochter auf der Welt und als ob das nicht genug wäre, werde ich auch noch von dem wunderbarsten Mann dieser Welt geliebt." Lorelai wartete nicht ab, ob Luke etwas dazu sagen wollte, sondern schlang stattdessen ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Als Luke sie fest in seine Arme schloss, befürchtete Lorelai, ihr Herze würde jeden Augenblick vor soviel Glück zerspringen


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: GG gehört mir nicht. Mia aber schon.

A/N: Okay, hier ist gleich noch ein neuer Teil. Mir war irgendwie danach. Es wird auch etwas spannender. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Rory war gerade erst mit dem Bus von der Schule gekommen und schon war sie auf dem Weg zu Luke's Diner. Sie wollte mit Jess über Amilia reden. Sie machte einen intelligenten Eindruck auf Rory und doch war sie an Tristin interessiert.

Rory stellte sie die Frage, warum es ausgerechnet Tristin war? Okay, er sah gut aus, aber wie er mit Mädchen umging, war nun wirklich nicht die feine englische Art. Und trotzdem gab es viele, die mit ihm zusammen sein wollten.

Rory konnte schon durch die Fenster des Diners erkennen, dass Jess arbeitete. Luke konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. Als sie dir Tür öffnete, fiel ihr Blick jedoch auf eine andere Person.

Amilia saß an einem Tisch in der Ecke, aß einen Burger und war in ein Buch vertieft.

Rory wunderte es nicht, dass Amilia schneller in Stars Hollow gewesen war, schließlich besaß sie ein Auto. Aber wie hatte sie es geschafft sich in der Zeit auch noch umzuziehen und ihre Haare hochzustecken?

„Rory, hey!" Jess kam ihr lächelnd entgegen. „Willst du an der Tür Wurzeln schlagen?"

„Was? Ähm, nein. Wo ist Luke?" Rory folgte Jess an die Theke und setzte sich auf einen der leeren Hocker.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist verschwunden, als ich von der Schule kam."

„Luke lässt dich alleine hier? Aber es ist doch ziemlich voll." Rory schaute sich kurz um und tatsächlich waren nur zwei Tische nicht besetzt.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich mit dem Lorelai-Virus infiziert." Jess stellte Rory eine Tasse hin und goss ihr ohne weiteres Kaffee ein.

„Danke. Was meinst du mit Lorelai-Virus?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie deine Mom das Diner verlassen hat, kurz bevor ich kam. Luke ist kurz darauf verschwunden. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie irgendwo rumknutschen, wo keiner sie sieht."

„Jess!" Rory schaute ihr Gegenüber empört an. Sie wusste zwar, dass er Recht hatte, aber trotzdem musste er es nicht so laut sagen. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, fragte sie: „Sag mal, hatte Mia in New York einen Freund?"

Jess schaute sie überrascht an. Mit dieser Frage hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?"

„Sie interessiert sich für Tristin. Du hast ihn gestern kennen gelernt."

Jess nickte wortlos. Es hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen, dass dieser reiche Typ aufgetaucht war. Rory schien mehr an ihm interessiert zu sein, als sie zu geben wollte. Warum sonst hatte sie erwähnt, dass Amilia Interesse an ihm hatte?

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Jess hatte nicht wirklich Lust mit Rory über eine Person wie Tristin zu sprechen.

„Nein, ich warte bis nachher. Mom und ich werden sicherlich hier Essen. Was bekommst du für den Kaffee?" Rory hatte ihre Tasse leer getrunken und stand bereits von ihrem Platz auf. Obwohl es der erste Schultag gewesen war, hatte sie bereits einen Stapel an Hausaufgaben.

Jess schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr so zu zeigen, dass sie nichts bezahlen brauchte.

„Danke!" Rory griff nach ihrem Rucksack und während sie zur Tür ging, rief sie: „Bis nachher."

Jess winkte nur kurz, er war gerade dabei neuen Kaffee aufzusetzen.

Rory kam auf dem Weg nach Hause an Taylors Laden vorbei. Durch das Fenster konnte sie sehen, dass Dean arbeitete. Er war gerade dabei Dosen einzusortieren.

Rory blieb einen Moment stehen und beobachtete ihn bei der Arbeit. Sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, als Dean sie bemerkte und anfing zu lächeln.

Rory hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nun nicht einfach weiter gehen konnte, also betrat sie das Geschäft.

Dean begrüßte sie lächelnd mit einem Kuss. Dann fragte er: „Bist du gerade von der Schule gekommen?"

„Fast. Ich war noch einen Kaffee trinken und hab mich kurz mit Jess unterhalten."

Deans Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Er hatte ihm einen leichten Stich versetzt, dass Jess Rory zuerst gesehen hatte. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, wollte er wissen, worüber sie geredet hätten.

„Kleinigkeiten. Ich wollte etwas über Mia wissen. Sie geht auch auf die Chilton."

„Ich weiß. Sie war vorhin hier und hatte die Uniform an. Sie scheint sehr sympathisch zu sein. Sie hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu reden."

„Was? Worüber?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Tristin sehr sympathisch und charmant findet und dich gebeten hat, ihr zu helfen. Warum hast du nein gesagt?"

Rory war nun vollkommen perplex. Wie kam Amilia auf die Idee ausgerechnet mit Dean über dieses Thema zu sprechen? „Weil ich es nicht noch unterstützen will, dass Tristin die Mädchen verletzt. Dean, du weißt wie er ist."

„Genau deswegen ja. Vielleicht lässt er dich dann endlich mal in Ruhe. Mich hat es schon immer gestört, wie er dich behandelt hat."

„Dean, wir sprechen von Tristin. Er wird sich nie ändern!"

Bevor Dean etwas darauf erwidern konnte, fuhr Rory mit einem anderen Thema fort: „Hast du zufällig Luke gesehen? Oder zumindest gesehen, wo er hingegangen ist?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Er ist nicht im Diner. Jess muss sich alleine um die Gäste kümmern. César macht die Küche."

„Falls ich Luke sehe, sage ich ihm Bescheid."

„Danke. Was machst du heute Abend?"

„Nichts. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wider einen Videoabend machen."

„Du oder deine Mom?"

„Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen? Ich hab das gedacht. Natürlich wird meine Mom mit dabei sein."

„Ich muss sehen, ob ich Zeit habe."

Rory war sichtlich enttäuscht. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass alles geklärt war. Das alles wieder war, wie früher. Bevor Jess aufgetaucht war. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Vielleicht bis nachher." Rory verließ Doose's Market und ging nun auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Jess, warum ist Rory vorhin schon gegangen?" Amilia hatte sich an die Theke gesetzt, um so besser mit Jess reden zu können. Da sich das Diner gelehrt hatte, war eine Unterhaltung nun auch möglich.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht wollte sie zu Dean oder Lane."

„Rory hat wirklich Glück einen Freund, wie Dean zu haben. Er ist sympathisch, sieht gut aus, scheint intelligent zu sein und die Leute hier scheinen ihn echt zu mögen."

„Also, das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Danke, dass du mich auch noch daran erinnerst!" Jess begann wütend die Theke abzuwischen. Warum musste nun auch noch Amilia von Dean schwärmen?

„Ach Jess!" Amilia legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Jess Arm. „Er ist nicht das genaue Gegenteil von dir. Du bist genauso intelligent und es gibt bestimmt Mädchen, die dich weitaus gutaussehender finden, als Dean. Ich gehör zwar nicht dazu, weil du halt Jess bist, aber es gibt sie bestimmt!."

Jess gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. War Amilia schon immer so gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. In diesem Augenblick, hätte er viel lieber mit Rory geredet. Sie mied das Thema Dean so gut es ging.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mom? Bist du zu Hause?" Rory schmiss die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und schaute zuerst im Wohnzimmer nach Lorelai, als sie aus der Küche das Kichern ihrer Mutter zu hören war. Rory ging sofort in diese Ursache, um die Ursache für dieses Kichern zu erfahren. Als sie um die Ecke schaute, sah sie Lorelai und Luke mitten im Raum stehen.

Lorelai bemerkte ihre Tochter zu erst und meinte sofort: „Luke hat nur etwas repariert."

Rory fing an zu grinsen. „Ach, so nennt man das heute. Übrigens vermisst Jess dich schon." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, denn das Einzige, was sie wollte, war aus ihrer Schuluniform rauszukommen. Wenn es eines gab, was sie in den Ferien nicht vermisst hatte, war es die Schuluniform der Chilton.

„Rory." Lorelais Kopf tauchte in der Tür auf. „Was willst du essen?"

Rory schaute überrascht auf. „Ähm, ich dachte, wir gehen zu Luke und leihen uns danach ein paar Videos aus. Wir haben schon so lange keinen Videoabend mehr gemacht."

„Ich weiß! Deswegen hab ich ja auch schon längst Filme ausgeliehen. Und was Essen bei Luke betrifft... du hast vergessen, dass Luke und ich jetzt mehr als nur gute Freunde sind. Er holt uns etwas her. Ich habe ihn zu unserem Videoabend eingeladen."

„Oh, achso. Ähm, ich nehme einen doppelten Cheeseburger, eine große Portion Pommes und einen Muffin oder so. Luke soll entscheiden."

„Okay. Willst du Dean einladen?"

„Schon geschehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er Zeit hat. Ich denke, dass er nicht kommen wird. Er war irgendwie komisch.

„Was? Wie komisch?" Lorelai betrat das Zimmer ihrer Tochter und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Na ja, er war halt komisch. Er will, dass ich Mia helfe an Tristin ranzukommen."

„Warum willst du ihr nicht helfen? Dann hättest du ein Problem weniger."

„Mom!" Rory schaute geschockt zu Lorelai. Sah sie in Tristin etwa ein Problem? Zwar hatte er Rory das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, aber mittlerweile verstanden sie sich doch ganz gut.

„Ganz ruhig Schatz. Ich dachte nur Tristin nervt dich ziemlich."

„Das tut er ja auch, aber Kirk nervt uns doch auch und trotzdem verkuppeln wir ihn nicht."

Lorelai musste unwillkürlich lachen. Tristin mit Kirk zu vergleichen war in ihren Augen einfach zu komisch.

„Mom? Denkst du, dass Grandma mich am Freitag vom Essen befreit?"

„Was? Warum?"

„Tristin gibt eine Party und hat mich dazu eingeladen. Mia geht auch und sogar Paris hat zugesagt."

„Ich werde mit Emily reden, okay?"

„Danke, Mom! Du bist die Beste!"

Lorelai nickt lächelnd und ging dann zurück in die Küche, um Luke zu sagen, war er bringen sollte. Als sie jedoch Rorys Zimmertür öffnete, konnte sie Luke nirgends entdecken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess war derweil damit beschäftigt, die Tische im Diner sauber zu machen. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum.

Amilia saß derweil noch immer an der Theke und war dabei Hausaufgaben zu machen. Plötzlich knallte sie jedoch ihr Buch zu und fluchte: „Warum lese ich diesen Scheiß eigentlich? Ich verstehe doch sowieso kein verdammtes Wort von diesem Mist!"

Jess schaute sie verblüfft an. Einen solchen Ausbruch hatte er von Amilia noch nie erlebt. „Ganz ruhig Mia! Du bist gerade erst auf die Chilton gekommen. Rede doch mal mit Rory. Sie hilft dir bestimmt dabei, den Stoff nachzuholen. Oder soll ich mal mit ihr reden?"

„Nein, ich schaff das schon alleine!" Amilia schwieg einen Moment und fragte dann: „Würdest du mit einen anderen Gefallen tun?"

Jess überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Kommt drauf an, was du von mir willst."

„Na ja, ich hab da so ne Einladung zu ähm... nun ja... zu einer Party. Könntest du, ähm... würdest du mitkommen? Ich kenne dort niemanden, möchte aber schon gerne hin."

Jess schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Er musste nicht ein Mal überlegen. Für ihn kam es nicht in Frage auf die Party eines reichen und verzogenen Jugendlichen zu gehen.

„Komm schon Jess. Das wird bestimmt lustig! Rory versucht auch zu kommen."

Jess hatte nun doch aufgehorcht. „Rory?"

Amilia begann zu grinsen. Für sie war es wirklich offensichtlich, wie sehr Jess an Rory interessiert war. „Ja, Rory. Tristin hat sie auch eingeladen. Sie weiß zwar noch nicht, ob sie kommen kann, aber sie will es versuchen."

Rory auf der Party dieses Typen? Ob Dean auch dabei sein wird? Aber was, wenn nicht? Ich könnte mal etwas Zeit außerhalb von Stars Hollow mit ihr verbringen.´ Jess war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite verachtete er solche Veranstaltungen, auf der anderen würde Rory wahrscheinlich auch da sein. Nachdem er noch ein Mal kurz überlegt hatte, sagte er: „Okay, ich komme mit, aber wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe, wirst du mich sofort zurück nach Stars Hollow fahren!"

„Abwarten!" Amilia grinste Jess nun noch breiter an. Die Tür des Diners öffnete sich und Jess schaute auf. Überrascht sah er Luke an. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe etwas in Lorelais Haus repariert." Luke war bereits auf dem Weg in die Küche. Amilia bemerkte er überhaupt nicht.

„Ach, so nennt man das also heute! Hier war die Hölle los und du bist bei Lorelai!"

„Willst du nachher mitkommen? Lorelai und Rory machen einen Videoabend und haben mich dazu eingeladen. Ich denke es ist okay, wenn du mit dabei bist."

„Und was ist mit dem Diner?" Jess verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Bisher war das Diner eine Art Heiligtum für Luke gewesen und nun ließ er es den halben Tag aus den Augen. Liebe schien doch wirklich blind zu machen.

„César kann sich darum kümmern. Wenn zu viel los ist, kann er doch anrufen."

Jess schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Onkel, wurde dann jedoch durch ein Räuspern kurz abgelenkt. „Ähm Jess, ich hau ab! Wir sehen uns morgen!" Amilia hatte bereits ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und ging nun Richtung Tür.

„Okay, bis dann!" Jess beobachtete sie, wie sie das Diner verließ und in ihren Wagen stieg. Drei Minuten später war sie verschwunden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie da sind?" Jess lehnte am Türrahmen. Bereits seit fünf Minuten standen sie vor dem Haus der Gilmores und hofften darauf, dass Lorelai oder Rory die Tür öffnen würden. Als noch immer keine Lebenszeichen aus dem Inneren des Hauses zu hören waren, öffnete Luke die Tür einen Spalt und rief: „Lorelai? Bist du da?"

Keine zehn Sekunden später kam die angesprochene Person die Treppe herunter gestürzt. „Hey! Seit ihr schon lange da?"

„Wir stehen schon seit fünf Minuten vor der Tür. Ich hab Jess einfach mitgebracht, das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?"

„Ähm, klar! Hast du alles dabei?" Lorelai hielt die Tür auf, damit die Männer ungehindert eintreten konnten. Sie waren nämlich stark mit Tüten bepackt.

„Ich denke schon." Luke ging in die Küche und stellte sämtliche Tüten auf den Tisch. Dann machten er und Lorelai sich daran alles auszupacken, während Jess sich suchend umsah.

„Rory ist in ihrem Zimmer. Ich denke, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du rein gehst."

Jess schaute Lorelai überrascht an. Sie erlaubte ihm, zu Rory ins Zimmer zu gehen? In seinen Augen ein weiterer Beweis, dass Liebe blind machte. Obwohl Lorelai gesagt hatte, er könnte einfach ins Zimmer zu gehen, hielt er es trotzdem für angebracht anzuklopfen.

Nachdem er aus dem Zimmer ein „Herein" gehört hatte, betrat er es und schloss die Tür sofort wieder. „Hey!"

Rory schaute überrascht auf, als sie Jess Stimme hörte. „Hi. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Luke hat mich mitgeschliffen."

„Was für ein schlimmes Los." Rory musste ungewollt lächeln. „Also, sind wir heute Abend zu viert ja?"

„Sieht ganz so aus. Oder kommt Dean?"

„Keine Ahnung, er wollte sehen, ob er Zeit hat."

Jess nickte verständnisvoll, dachte aber zeitgleich: Wie kann Dean nur nicht sofort ja sagen, wenn Rory ihn einlädt?´ „Es ist doch wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen euch, oder?"

„Ich dachte es zumindest, aber vorhin war er schon wieder so komisch. Mia hat ihm erzählt, dass ich sie nicht mit Tristin verkuppeln will."

„Ähm, Rory... welche Rolle spielt dieser Typ eigentlich?"

„Tristin? Er hat mir von Anfang an das Laben auf der Chilton zur Hölle gemacht. Als wir uns endlich verstanden haben, hat er Mist gebaut und wurde auf eine Militärschule geschickt."

„Ist das alles?" Jess schaute sie misstrauisch an.

„Ja, was ist das hier? Ein Verhör?"

Jess bereute sofort, was er gesagt hatte. „Tut mir leid, es geht mich ja im Grunde genommen auch nichts an." Er schaute sie entschuldigend an.

Rory atmete tief durch. Sie hatte Stress mit Dean und ein Streit mit Jess würde die Sache auch nicht leichter machen. „Schon okay."

„Kommt ihr?" Lorelai hatte die Tür geöffnet und schaute die zwei Jugendlichen fragend an.

„Ja, hat Luke alles dabei?"

„Alles und noch mehr." Luke stand hinter Lorelai und hielt zwei voll beladene Teller in die Höhe.

„Super!" Rory sprang auf und folgte den anderen drei ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie machten es sich auf der Couch (Lorelai und Luke) oder dem Boden (Rory und Jess) gemütlich, während der Tisch beinahe unter der Last an Essen zusammenbrach.

„Also, ich habe mich heute für einen Klassiker zu Beginn entschieden. Casablanca." Lorelai griff nach der DVD-Bedienung und stellte die DVD an.

Während der Film lief, aßen sie und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Gilmore Girls wurde sich während des Films auch viel unterhalten.

Nach ungefähr zwei dritteln des Films richtete sich Lorelai auf und fragte: „Hat jemand Lust auf Popcorn oder Eis?"

„Popcorn!" Rorys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Jess schaute sie jedoch ungläubig an. Von den Massen, die Luke und er mitgebracht war kaum noch etwas übrig und trotzdem dachte Rory noch immer an Essen. Wie machte sie das nur? Wahrscheinlich war das ein Rätsel, welches auf ewig ungeklärt bleiben würde.

Lorelai stand auf und ging in die Küche.

„Ich werde ihr mal helfen." Luke folgte ihr keine fünf Sekunden später und Rory und Jess schauten ihm nur vielsagend hinterher.

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, räusperte Jess sich kurz und fragte: „Denkst du, es wird noch lange geheim bleiben, dass die zwei ein Paar sind?"

Rory begann zu lachen. „Babette wohnt direkt neben uns. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es morgen bereits die ganze Stadt weiß."

Jess musste daraufhin ebenfalls lachen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber in Rorys Nähe war es einfach unmöglich für ihn nicht immer zu lachen. Er wollte sie gerade nach Tristins Party fragen, als ein Hupen vor dem Haus erklang.

Rory und Jess schauten sich verwirrt an, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Fenster machten, um zu schauen, wer vor dem Haus stand. Rory brauchte keine drei Sekunden um das Auto zu erkennen. „Dad!" Sie stürmte zur Haustür, riss sie auf, lief zu ihrem Vater und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Dad!"

„Hallo mein Engel. Wie geht es dir?" Christopher schaute seine Tochter stolz an.

Rory kam nicht zum antworten, da Lorelai ebenfalls aus dem Haus aufgetaucht war. Im Gegensatz zu Rory schien sie sich überhaupt nicht zu freuen Christopher zu sehen. „Christopher, warum bist du hier?" Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt, so dass die Umstehenden Personen sie überrascht anschauten.

„Hallo Lorelai, können wir reden?" Christopher trat auf das Haus zu.

„Sprich!"

„Ich meinte eigentlich mehr unter vier Augen."

„Es gibt nicht, was wir nicht vor Rory und Luke besprechen können. Ich erzähle es ihnen so oder so."

Christopher schaute niedergeschlagen. Er atmete tief durch und eröffnete dann: „Cherry hat mich verlassen."

Das hatte gesessen. Lorelai wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was war nur passiert? Nachdem sie einen Moment überlegt hatte, bat sie Luke und Rory zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Christopher hatte Recht, so etwas sollte lieber unter vier Augen besprochen werden.

Nachdem Rory und Luke wieder im Haus verschwunden waren, setzte sich Lorelai auf die Veranda-Treppe. Während Christopher sich zu ihr setzte, dachte sie noch ein Mal über das Gehörte nach. Cherry und Christopher getrennt. Warum? Doch nach einer Weile hielt sie dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aus. Ohne aufzuschauen, fragte sie: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Wir haben uns wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit gestritten und da gab ein Wort das Andere. Am Ende stand ich vor der Tür, ein Haufen Kleidung neben mir."

„Weswegen habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was der Auslöser war. Irgendwas mit den CDs. Sie hat sie mal wieder sortiert und da habe ich sie gebeten, das demnächst sein zu lassen."

„Aber nur deswegen wird sie dich doch nicht rausgeschmissen haben, oder?"

„Nein." Christopher fing an zu zögern. Er wusste nicht, wie er Lorelai sagen sollte, was genau der Grund gewesen war. Er befürchtete, dass sie sich dann ebenfalls aufregen würde.

„Also?" Lorelai schaute ihn erwartend an.

„Während des Streits habe ich gesagt, dass du niemals meine CDs ohne meine Erlaubnis sortieren würdest." Christopher wagte es nicht Lorelai anzuschauen. Stattdessen starrte er auf seine Füße.

„Das heißt, ich bin der Grund für die Trennung?" Lorelai war stürmisch aufgestanden. In ihrem Kopf formten sich mehrere Gedanken und Flüche, die sie nur schwer zurück halten konnte.

Christopher hatte nur schweigend genickt. Er wirkte sogar leicht beschämt, als Lorelai ihn direkt ansah. Plötzlich kam ihr ein nicht unbedingt angenehmer Gedanke. „Christopher, hast du ihr erzählt, was auf Sookies Hochzeit passiert ist?" Sein Schweigen fasste sie als Zustimmung auf. „Christopher! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du kannst deiner schwangeren Freundin doch nicht erzählen, dass du mit mir geschlafen hast. Ich hätte dich an ihrer Stelle ebenfalls raus geschmissen!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem sie zurück ins Haus gegangen war, hatte Rory am Fenster Stellung bezogen, schließlich ging sie eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihren Eltern auch etwas an.

„Rory, komm vom Fenster weg!"

„Warum?" Sie drehte sich zu Luke, der dabei war die Überreste des Essens in die Küche zu bringen.

„Lorelai hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe, warum sie uns ins Haus geschickt hat."

„Sie würde an meiner Stelle das gleiche tun."

„Willst du nicht mal etwas anders, als sie handeln?" Luke schaute sie bittend an.

„Ich möchte aber wissen, was los ist. Vielleicht zieht er dann jetzt nach Stars Hollow und wir können endlich eine richtige Familie werden." Rory bereute sofort, was sie gesagt hatte, als sie Lukes enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Luke und Lorelai waren schließlich gerade erst zusammen gekommen. Wie musste es für ihn sein, dass Christopher wieder aufgetaucht war, nachdem er Lorelai bei seinem letzten Besuch so sehr verletzt hatte?

Jess, der bisher nur daneben gesessen hatte, stellte sich nun zu Rory. „Luke hat Recht. Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen rumlaufen?"

Rory überlegte einen Moment, stimmte dann jedoch zu. „Was ist mit dir Luke?"

„Geht ihr nur. Ich räume noch rasch alles zusammen und gehe dann zurück ins Diner. César war heute schon viel zu lange alleine."

„Sicher?"

Luke nickte kurz, woraufhin Jess und Rory durch die Küchentür verschwanden. Nachdem im Wohnzimmer wieder annähernd Ordnung eingetreten war, verließ er das Haus ebenfalls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory und Jess gingen schon eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Rory dachte darüber nach, was sie sich für Lorelai und für sich selbst wünschte. Jess darüber, wie froh er war, wieder Zeit alleine mit Rory verbringen zu können. Er wusste, dass es im Anbetracht der Situation sehr egoistisch war, aber er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

Sie hatten überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet welchen Weg sie genommen hatten, als plötzlich Dean vor ihnen stand.

Rory schaute ihn überrascht an. „Dean, ähm hallo... bitte hör mir zu, bevor du irgendwelche falschen Schlüsse ziehst. Mom hatte Luke und Jess auch zum Filmabend eingeladen und plötzlich stand mein Dad vor der Tür. Cherry hat sich von ihm getrennt und er und Mom müssen sich jetzt dringend aussprechen und na ja, deswegen sind wir spazieren gegangen. Es hat wirklich nichts zu bedeuten." Sie versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn ihr Jess' Nähe in Wahrheit schon etwas bedeutete. Aber Dean würde es sowieso nicht verstehen, warum das so war, also sagte sie es ihm gar nicht erst.

Aber es schien, als ob er Jess überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. Anscheinend hatte er nur die Tatsache gehört, dass Christopher wieder da war. „Dein Vater ist hier?"

Jess war vollkommen verdutzt, dass Dean nicht wütend wurde und es zumindest augenscheinlich einfach hinnahm, dass seine Freundin mitten in der Nacht mit einem Anderen spazieren ging.

Rory war jedoch nicht minder verwirrt. „Ähm, ja..." Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich nach Deans Reaktion verhalten sollte.

„Das freut mich für dich. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Also, mach's gut!" Dean lächelte seiner Freundin entgegen und ging dann weiter, ohne Jess auch nur eine Sekunde angesehen zu haben.

Überrascht und verwirrte schauten Rory und Jess ihm hinterher. „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

„Ich, ähm, habe keine Ahnung." Rory schwieg einen Moment. „Er ist schon so komisch, seit dem ich aus Washington zurück bin."

Jess wusste, dass er der Grund für Rorys Probleme war. Erst seit dem er wieder zurück in Stars Hollow war, benahm sich Dean so seltsam. Jess atmete tief durch. „Rory, vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen."

Nun war es raus. Rory schaute ihn geschockt an. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir beide wissen, dass Dean sich nur so komisch benimmt, seitdem ich zurück bin. Vielleicht beruhigt er sich wieder, wenn er uns nicht immer wieder zusammen sieht. Wir wissen, dass wir nur Freunde sind, aber Dean glaubt uns nicht. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist." Jess wartete nicht mehr ab, ob Rory etwas dazu zu sagen hatte, sondern ging ohne weiteres fort.

Rory war zu perplex, um ihm zu folgen. Stattdessen schaute sie ihm nach, während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Leise flüsterte sie: „Aber ich bin doch glücklich mit dir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai hatte sie mittlerweile ein wenig beruhigt und Christophers Neuigkeiten verarbeitet. Trotzdem brauchte sie jetzt dringend die Gesellschaft von Personen, die nicht sprunghafter waren, als sie selber. Als sie jedoch das Haus betrat, erkannte sie sofort, dass niemand mehr anwesend war. „Uarhg!"

„Was ist los?" Christopher war ihr ins Haus gefolgt.

„Was los ist willst du wissen?" Lorelai schaute den Vater ihrer Tochter wütend an. „Das hier sollte ein schöner Abend werden, aber du hast alles kaputt gemacht! Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut Zeit mit Luke, Rory und Jess zu verbringen."

„Der Jess?"

„Ja richtig der Jess! Erstens ist er Lukes Neffe und Zweitens mag er Rory und ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht, sie mag ihn auch..." Lorelai konnte nicht weiter reden, denn Rory kam ins Haus gestürmt. Auch wenn Rorys Augen nicht vom Weinen gerötet gewesen wären, hätte Lorelai sofort erkannt, dass etwas bei ihrer Tochter nicht stimmte. Ihre Wut auf Christopher war wie verflogen. Sie nahm Rory in die Arme und fragte: „Rory, was ist passiert?"

„Jess,... Jess, hat..."

„Was hat Jess? Sag es mir Schatz!" Lorelai schaute Rory mitfühlend an.

„Er hat gesagt, dass... dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten." Rory strich sich eine Träne aus den Augen.

Lorelai wusste nicht wie sich verhalten sollte. Jess hatte ihr und Rory viel Ärger gebracht, für den sie ihn mehrmals gerne umgebracht hätte. Aber Rory war ihm nie lange wegen etwas böse gewesen. Sie wusste, dass er es bisher nie so gemeint hatte. Doch was war nun? „Warum hat er das gesagt?"

Rory hatte sich in der Gesellschaft ihrer Mutter etwas gefasst. Zumindest soweit, dass sie von dem Geschehenen berichten konnte: „Dean ist uns entgegengekommen. Er hat Jess nicht ein Mal angeschaut. Als er wieder verschwunden war, meinte Jess dann plötzlich, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten, weil ich nicht glücklich bin, wenn Dean sich so komisch verhält."

Christopher, der bisher nur daneben gestanden hatte, meldete sich nun doch zu Wort: „Vielleicht hat dieser Jess Recht."

Rory schaute ihren Vater kurz an und sofort füllten sich ihre Augen erneut mir Tränen. „Aber ich liebe Jess doch." Nach dieser Verkündung versuchte Rory gar nicht erst ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

Lorelai, die so etwas schon befürchtet hatte, nahm sie erneut tröstend in die Arme. „Ich weiß mein Schatz."

* * *

A/N2:

So, das war der neue Teil. Übrigens ist der lange bevor Christoper in der Serie verlassen wurde entstanden. Wollte ich nur mal bemerkt haben...

Wenn jemand diese Story liest, lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich nicht umsonst poste. Es müssen ja nicht mal positive Reviews sein. Ich in ja schon zufrieden, wenn ich weiß, wieviele Leser ich habe.

Ab jetzt wird's übrigens erst richtig spannend. Tristins Party bietet ein paar Überraschungen :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, nach fast einem Jahr kommen neue Teile. Die Pause sollte nie so lang werden, aber irgendwie kam mein Leben immer dazwischen. Dafür kommen jetzt gleich mehrere Kapitel auf einmal!

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene nichts mit dem Schreiben und die Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Na ja, von Mia einmal abgesehen.

* * *

Rorys erste Schulwoche war fast um. Sie musste noch vier Stunden durchhalten, dann wäre auch der Freitag geschafft. Die letzte Woche war für sie einfach nur unerträglich gewesen. Sie hatte Jess seit dem Abend seiner Entscheidung insgesamt nur zehn Minuten gesehen und jede einzelne Sekunde dieser Zeit war unsagbar schwer für Rory gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so schlecht gefühlt. Am liebsten wäre sie die ganze Woche zu Hause geblieben. Amilias Anwesenheit in der Schule erleichterte die ganze Sache auch nicht gerade. Schließlich waren sie und Jess sehr gut befreundet und es verging kein Tag, an dem sie Rory nicht irgendetwas über ihn erzählte.

Tristin hatte sie außerdem die gesamte Woche belagert, um sie immer wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Party geben wollte.

Rory hätte es niemals öffentlich zugegeben, aber dieser Freitagabend war ein wirklicher Lichtblick für sie.

Emily und Richard hatten ihr erlaubt dem Freitags-Essen fern zu bleiben, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass es sich um eine Party im Hause der DuGreys handelte. Schließlich kannten sie und die DuGreys sich bereits seit Jahren.

Meist wurden Rorys winzige Anflüge von Vorfreude jedoch durch Amilia und ihren Schwärmereien für Tristin sofort wieder beseitigt.

Rory wollte gerade zu ihrem Schließfach, als Max Medina auf dem Gang erschien. Er lächelte ihr entgegen. „Hallo Rory. Ich halte dich ja nur ungern von deiner Mittagspause ab, aber ich würde gerne kurz mit dir reden." Er hielt die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf.

Rory betrat den Raum nur wiederwillig. Zwar mochte sie Max sehr, aber in der letzten Woche hatte sie oft genug mit irgendjemandem reden müssen. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen Mr. Medina?"

Max zuckte kurz zusammen. Dass Rory ihn nicht mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, versetzte ihm doch einen leichten Stich. „Ich wollte sicher gehen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist."

Rory wurde unruhig. „Ähm... mir geht es... ähm... gut. Danke der Nachfrage."

„Rory bitte, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, kannst du es mir sagen. Du warst die ganze Woche über immer wieder unkonzentriert und deine Leistungen sind auch nicht so gut, wie sie es für gewöhnlich sind."

„Ich hatte einfach keinen so guten Start, aber das wird schon." Rory ging auf die Tür zu, wandte sich jedoch noch ein Mal um. „Ich würde gerne gehen, wenn das alles war."

„In Ordnung, aber wenn doch mal jemandem zum Reden brauchst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen." Max lächelte ihr gefühlvoll entgegen.

„Danke, Mr. Me... danke Max!" Rory lächelte ebenfalls. Obwohl sie sich Max nicht anvertraut hatte, fühlte sie sich das erste Mal seit einer Woche wieder etwas besser. Als sie die Cafeteria betrat, wurde sie bereits von Tristin erwartet. „Hey Maria! Ich dachte schon, du willst gar nicht mehr kommen."

Rory, die sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Tristin sie Maria nannte, musste doch ein wenig lächeln. Tristin hatte sich auf der Militärschule wirklich verändert. Zwar bemerkte man von dieser Veränderung nichts, wenn er von seinen Freunden umgeben war, aber gegenüber Rory war er nun so gut wie immer zuvorkommend. „Mr. Medina wollte mich kurz sprechen."

„Achso, du kommst doch heute Abend, oder?"

„Tristin, ich habe es dir bestimmt schon hundert Mal gesagt! Ja, ich komme zu deiner Party."

Über Tristins Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen, das Rory noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. „Also, wir sehen uns dann später Tristin." Sie ging weiter auf den Tisch zu, an dem Paris und die Anderen saßen. Tristin folgte ihr jedoch.

„Hallo Tristin!" Amilias Lächeln zeigte, dass sie wirklich etwas von Tristin wollte. Sogar ein Blinder hätte bemerkt, wie sie ihm um jeden Preis gefallen wollte.

„Hallo Mia, schön dich zu sehen. Du kommst doch heute Abend auch, oder?"

„Klar! Ich muss doch auch mal ein paar andere Leute, als euch kennen lernen."

„Stimmt, was ist mit dir Paris?"

Paris schaute von einem Buch auf, dass sie neben ihrem Mittag zu liegen hatte. „Ich werde Rory heute Abend doch nicht im Stich lassen." Paris wusste zwar nicht, was genau passiert war, aber sie hatte bemerkt, dass es Rory schlecht ging und mittlerweile waren sie schließlich so etwas wie Freundinnen, also musste sie im Notfall auch für Rory da sein.

„Es wird also ein super Abend! Bis nachher dann!" Er nickte den Mädchen kurz zu und verschwand dann in einen anderen Teil der Cafeteria.

Kaum war er verschwunden, fing Amilia an von ihm zu schwärmen. Rory und auch Paris schalteten jedoch auf Durchzug und vertieften sich stattdessen in ihre Lektüren.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Bitte hasst mich nicht für das, was in diesem Kapitel passiert!

* * *

Es war kurz vor sieben, als Rory bei Tristin ankam. Nachdem sie auch die letzten Schulstunden überlebt hatte, hatte sie den Großteil des Nachmittags gelesen und sich dann irgendwann für die Party fertig gemacht. Kurz nachdem sie an der Tür geklingelt hatte, öffnete Tristin ihr persönlich. Als Rory ihn sah, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein ebenso schwarzes Hemd, jedoch ohne Krawatte. Die oberen drei Knöpfe waren offen, so dass sich der trainierte Körper, der sich unter der Kleidung befinden musste, durchaus zu erahnen war.

„Hallo Rory schön dich zu sehen." Tristin lächelte ihr entgegen. „Du bist die Erste. Aber komm erst Mal rein!" Er hielt er die Tür auf.

Der Anblick, der sich Rory bot, als sie das Haus betreten hatte, war einfach unglaublich. Das Haus ihrer Großeltern war ja schon groß, aber gegen das, was Tristin sein zu Hause nannte, war es doch fast schon winzig.

Tristin bemerkte Rorys erstaunten Blick. Er stellte sich direkt hinter sie und fragte: „Und was denkst du?"

„Es ist unglaublich." Rory, die nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Tristin direkt hinter ihr stand, drehte sich zu ihm um. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie unglaublich nah beieinander standen. Bevor Tristin jedoch irgendeinen Annäherungsversuch starten konnte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Von diesem Moment an, nahm der Fluss von Schülern, die durch die Tür strömten nicht im Geringsten ab. Tristin hatte anscheinend die gesamte Schule eingeladen.

Paris hatte sich, nachdem sie auch ins Haus gelangt war, zu Rory gesellt. Auch Madeline und Louise waren bereits da, doch waren sie die meiste Zeit dabei mit irgendwelchen Jungs zu flirten.

Nur Amilia hatte Rory noch immer nicht entdecken können, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, Jess unter den Anwesenden entdeckt zu haben. Rory sagte sich selbst jedoch, dass es nur ein Hirngespinst war, das aus der Anspannung der letzten Tage entstanden war.

Tristin war den gesamten Abend damit beschäftigt der perfekte Gastgeber zu sein. Dabei hätte er eigentlich viel lieber mehr Zeit mir Rory verbracht. Er schaute sich gerade nach ihr um als Amilia plötzlich vor ihm stand. „Hey Tristin! Das ist eine echt tolle Party!"

„Schön, dass sie dir gefällt Mia."

„Danke noch mal, dass du mich eingeladen hast."

„Gern geschehen!" Tristin hatte Rory in der Menge entdeckte. Er lächelt Amilia höfflich entgegen. „Würdest du mich bitte kurz entschuldigen? Ich muss dringend mit Rory reden." Er nickte ihr noch ein Mal zu und ging dann zu Rory. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, während sie angeregt mit Paris diskutierte. Obwohl eigentlich Paris eher angeregt diskutierte und Rory ihr nur zu hörte.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Störung, aber könnte ich Rory kurz mal entführen Paris?"

„Ähm..." Paris schaute fragend zu Rory.

Tristin fasste dies jedoch als ein ja auf und griff nach Rorys Hand, um sie so mit sich zu ziehen.

„Tristin! Ich wäre auch mitgekommen, wenn du mich einfach gefragt hättest. Wo willst du überhaupt mit mir hin?" Rory schaute sich verwirrt um, als Tristin sie von der Party wegführte und plötzlich vor einer großen Holztür stehen blieb. „Tristin, wo sind wir?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht so gerne auf Partys gehst. Also, dachte ich mir, dass dir das hier bestimmt gefallen wird." Tristin deutete auf die Tür.

„Ein große Holztür. Wow Tristin! Die ist echt schön! Was soll das alles?"

„Mach die Augen zu Maria."

Rory schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was hier los ist, gehe ich sofort!"

„Bitte Rory, vertrau mir wenigstens ein Mal und mach die Augen zu! Ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts Schlimmes passieren wird!"

Rory schnappte nach Luft, entschied dann jedoch, nichts zu sagen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hoffte, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht sofort bereuen würde.

„Einen Moment!" Rory konnte hören, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. „So und jetzt ein paar Schritte nach vorn." Tristin legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu führen. „Jetzt darfst du sie wieder aufmachen."

Rory öffnete ihre Augen und konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was sie vor sich sah. Der Raum war bestimmt so groß, wie ein Geschoss des Hauses in dem Rory und Lorelai lebten. Mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Raum voller Bücher war.

„Und was sagst du?" Tristin schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist kaum zu glauben! Ich habe noch nie eine so große private Bibliothek gesehen."

* * *

Lorelai konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Eltern sie von dem Freitags-Essen befreit hatten. Seit Monaten konnte sie endlich mal wieder machen, wozu sie Lust hatte. Sie wollte Luke überraschen. Er dachte, sie würden sich erst am nächsten Abend sehen.

Lorelai hatte gerade nach ihren Schlüsseln gegriffen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete sofort, hätte sie aber am liebsten sofort wieder ins Schloss geschmissen, denn Christopher stand davor. Er hatte sich in der Woche nicht sehen lassen. Was wollte er also nun dort?

„Chris, was möchtest du?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich begleite euch zu eurem Essen. Es würde mich freuen, deine Eltern wieder zu sehen."

„Wir gehen heute nicht bei ihnen essen. Rory ist auf einer Schulparty und gehe jetzt zu Luke."

„Zu Luke? Wieso?"

Lorelai atmete tief durch. Was war passiert, dass Christopher sie so reizte? „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es dich angeht, aber Luke und ich sind zusammen. Er denkt, ich bin in Hartford. Ich möchte ihn überraschen."

„Du bist mit Luke zusammen? Seit wann?"

„Kurz nach Sookies Hochzeit."

„Dann kann es dich ja nicht sonderlich verletzt haben, dass ich doch zu Sherry zurück gekehrt bin."

Lorelai schaute ihr Gegenüber sauer an. „Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! Es ging mir richtig scheiße! Rory war auch nicht da, um mir beizustehen. Luke war da, als es mir schlecht ging! Ich konnte mich an ihn lehnen und ich weiß, dass ich das immer kann, denn auf ihn ist wirklich Verlass! Er würde mich nie so verletzen, wie du!" Lorelai atmete schwer. Wahrscheinlich hatte die halbe Nachbarschaft gehört, aber das war ihr nun auch egal. „Du solltest jetzt gehen Christopher." Sie schob ihn zur Tür hinaus und verschloss diese. Dann machte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg zu Luke.

* * *

Tristin stand in der Tür der Bibliothek und lehnte sich locker gegen den Rahmen, während Rory durch den Raum ging und immer wieder ein Buch herauszog und wieder wegstellte. Er wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte, Rory eine Freude zu machen.

„Tristin, warum hast du mir das hier gezeigt?" Sie kam wieder auf ihn zu.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du hierher könntest um zu lesen, wenn dir zu langweilig wird."

Rory schaute ihn verblüfft an. Wann hatte er sich nur so sehr verändert, dass sie sogar glücklich über seine Gegenwart war.

Tristin lächelte ihr entgegen. „Freu dich nicht zu früh! Du musst wenigstens ein Mal mit mir tanzen!"

„Du hättest mich auch einfach bloß fragen müssen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre mit dir zu tanzen."

* * *

„Luke?" Lorelai stürmte in das Diner und hielt nach dem liebenswerten Besitzer Ausschau.

Er tauchte sofort aus der Küche auf. „Lorelai?" Er schaute sie besorgt an. „Ist irgendetwas mit Rory passiert?"

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. „Rory geht es gut."

„Was ist denn dann passiert?" Luke schloss Lorelai sanft in die Arme, welche sich daraufhin eng an ihn schmiegte.

„Ich wollte einfach bei dir sein." Lorelai atmete tief seinen Duft ein.

„Lass uns hoch gehen!" Luke nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zur Treppe.

„Was ist mit Jess?"

„Er ist nicht da. Er und Mia sind unterwegs. Wir haben die Wohnung für uns."

„Was für ein Gedanke!" Lorelai lächelte verführerisch. Wenn sie mit Luke zusammen war, war alles andere vollkommen vergessen.

Die Wohnungstür war noch nicht ganz ins Schloss gefallen, als die Zwei in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verfielen.

* * *

„Du kannst gut tanzen Tristin!" Rory konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie sich in Tristins Gegenwart so wohl fühlte.

„Ich wurde von meinen Eltern zu Tanzstunden gezwungen. Was ist mit dir Maria?"

„Ballettstunden als kleines Mädchen."

„Wow das überrascht mich jetzt aber."

„Danke, aber ich war nie besonders gut. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich ..." Rory konnte nicht weitersprechen. Erneut hatte sie Jess gesehen, nur dass sie sich nun sicher war, dass er es war. Er stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete sie. Als er bemerkte, dass Rory ihn entdeckt hatte, verschwand er in der Menge.

„Maria? Was ist los?"

„Entschuldige mich bitte kurz Tristin." Rory trennte sich von ihrem Tanzpartner und folgte Jess. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie er in Richtung Bibliothek verschwand. Wenigstens gab es dort keine Möglichkeit für ihn einfach zu verschwinden. Zumindest hatte Rory dort keinen Ausgang gesehen.

„Jess, warte!" Rory lief schneller, um ihn einzuholen. „Du kannst mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen." Vor der Bibliothekstür konnte sie endlich nach seinem Arm greifen, um ihn so am weiter gehen zu hindern. „Warum bist du nicht stehen geblieben?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht davon abhalten mit deinem neuen Prinzen zu tanzen." Jess Stimme klang kalt und verletzt zur gleichen Zeit.

„Was? Wovon redest du?" Rory verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Ich meine diesen blonden Typen, der neulich auch bei Luke war."

„Tristin und ich sind nur befreundet. Er hat mich zu dieser Party eingeladen, was übrigens sehr nett von ihm war."

„Dir ist klar, dass er dich nur eingeladen hat, damit er an dich ran kommt?"

„Selbst wenn es so ist, hast du keinen Grund dich darüber aufzuregen! Du hast gesagt, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollen. Du hast nie danach gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt möchte!"

„Rory, du bist mit Dean zusammen. Du musst dich entscheiden. Dean oder ich!" Jess schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Als Rory jedoch nicht sofort antwortete, meinte er: „Alles klar!" Er riss sich von ihr los und ging zurück in Richtung Party.

Rorys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Verzweifelt reif sie ihm hinterher: „Jess, warte!"

Jess blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern ging einfach weiter und ließ Rory alleine zurück.

Sie ließ sich enttäuscht auf den Boden sinken.

* * *

„Paris? Hast du Rory gesehen?" Tristin schaute Paris bedacht an.

„Ich glaube sie ist vorhin Richtung Bibliothek weggegangen. Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, ich hab mich nur gefragt, wo sie steckt. Danke!"

„Keine Ursache." Paris schaute Tristin nach, wie er in die genannte Richtung verschwand.

* * *

Rory wusste nicht, wie lange sie bereits auf dem Boden saß und weinte, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte. „Rory! Was ist passiert?" Tristin setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

„Nichts, ich hab mich nur mit jemandem gestritten."

„Willst du darüber reden?" Tristin schaute sie besorgt an.

Rory antwortete nicht. Ihr liefen noch immer Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen Rory. Es wird schon alles wieder gut." Tristin legte einen Arm um ihr Schultern und strich ihr tröstend über den Arm.

Rory hatte in diesem Moment kein Problem damit. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Tristin sie ein Mal trösten würde und dass sie darüber dankbar gewesen wäre.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie wieder reden konnte. „Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren."

Tristin nickte und stand auf. Dann zog er Rory auf die Beine. „Alles okay?"

„Es geht, dankeschön Tristin!" Rory folgte einer plötzlichen Eingebung und umarmte Tristin.

„Gern geschehen!" Er löste sich aus Rorys Umarmung und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihr eine letzte Träne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und ehe er es sich versah, küsste er sie bereits.

Rory wusste selbst nicht warum, aber sie erwiderte Tristins Kuss. Lag es daran, dass es für sie normal geworden war Dean zu küssen? Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie sich auch bei dem Kuss mit Jess so wie in diesem Moment mit Tristin gefühlt hatte. Es war jedoch lange her, dass sie ein solches Kribbeln verspürt hatte, wenn Dean sie küsste. Letztendlich siegte jedoch die Vernunft und Rory trennte sich von Tristin. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

Tristin nickte verständnisvoll. Er wollte diesen unglaublichen Moment um keinen Preis der Welt zerstören. „Soll ich dich noch zur Tür bringen?"

„Nein. Du solltest dich jetzt wieder um die anderen Gäste kümmern. Ich hab schon zu viel von dir in Anspruch genommen. Wir sehen uns Montag!" Rory lächelte noch ein Mal kurz und verließ dann die Party.


	15. Chapter 15

Lorelai kuschelte sich glücklich an Luke. Ihre Wut auf Christopher war verflogen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er ihre wunderbare Beziehung mit Luke zerstörte.

„Lorelai?"

„Hm?"  
"Was war vorhin los?" Luke spielte mit einer ihrer dunklen Locken. Sie so nah bei sich zu haben, war das Schönste, was er sich vorstellen konnte.

Lorelai atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete: „Christopher war wieder bei mir."

Luke musste sich beherrschen ruhig zu bleiben. Er vertraute Lorelai voll und ganz, aber er traute Christopher nicht über den Weg. Er hatte Lorelai in der Vergangenheit zu oft verletzt. „Was wollte er?"

„Rory und mich zum Essen zu meinen Eltern begleiten. Aber lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden."

„In Ordnung. Werden deine Eltern nicht sauer sein, weil du nicht zum Essen gefahren bist?"

„Ich habe heute frei bekommen, weil Rory nicht dabei ist." Lorelai schloss die Augen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, wie ihr Magen knurrte. „Apropo Essen... ich hatte noch kein Abendessen." Sie stützte sich auf ihren Unterarm und schaute Luke bittend an.

„Und du willst, dass ich dir jetzt was mache, stimmt's?"

„Wenn du willst."

„Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

„Ich lass mich überraschen." Lorelai grinste, als Luke aus dem Bett stieg und seine über den Boden verstreute Kleidung wieder einsammelte und sich anzog.

„Ich muss rasch nach unten. Seitdem Jess wieder da ist, ist mein Kühlschrank fast immer leer."

„Mach das! Kuss." Lorelai richtete sich vollständig auf und wartete bis Luke noch ein Mal zum Bett gekommen war. Dann stand sie auf und schlang ihr Hände um seinen Hals.

Luke konnte sein Glück auch nach all der Zeit nicht richtig fassen. Er war wirklich mit dieser wunderbaren Frau zusammen. „Ich liebe dich Lorelai Gilmore!" Er schloss sie fester in seine Arme und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Als sie voneinander getrennt hatten, meinte Lorelai nur: „Hunger!" Dabei schaute sie Luke völlig unschuldig an.

Er nickte verständnisvoll und ging Richtung Tür. Als er sie öffnete, sprach Lorelai noch ein Mal an: „Luke?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Luke lächelte daraufhin noch mehr und verschwand durch die Tür.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, stand Lorelai auf, ging zu Lukes Schrank und griff nach einem seiner Flanellhemden um es sich über zu ziehen.

* * *

„Mom bist du da?" Rory betrat das Haus und schaute sich um. Als sie nirgends Licht sah, stand fest, dass Lorelai nicht da war. Rory wollte direkt in ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie sah, dass der Anrufbeantworter neue Nachrichten anzeigte. Sie spulte ihn zurück und hörte das Band ab.

„Hey Rory! Ich bin's Dean. Du wirst wahrscheinlich noch bei deinen Großeltern sein. Na ja, ich ruf auch nur an um dir zu sagen, dass ich mit meinen Eltern nach Chicago gefahren bin. Ich bin Sonntag zurück. Bis dann!"

Rory hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie Deans Nachricht hörte. Sie hatte ihm absichtlich verschwiegen, dass Tristin eine Party gab zu der auch sie ging. Trotzdem war sie glücklich über den Aufschub. Sie hatte sie noch einen Tag Zeit zu überlegen, was sie tun konnte. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein erneutes „Beep" unterbrochen.

„Hey Mini-Me! Ich hoffe, dass du die Nachrichten abhörst, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Ich bin noch bei Luke und es kann spät werden. Warte nicht auf mich! Wir reden morgen über die Party!"

Rory musste nun doch lächeln. Es freute sie, dass Lorelai so glücklich mit Luke war. Ein Klacken signalisierte ihr, dass keine weiteren Nachrichten auf dem Band waren. Nun ging sie ohne weiteren Zwischenstopp in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Die Ereignisse der letzten Woche und vor allem des letzten Abends hatten sie ziemlich mitgenommen.

* * *

Nach und nach verließen mehr und mehr Leute Tristins Party, worüber er ziemlich froh war. Seine Gäste hatten ihm kaum Zeit gelassen genauer über den Kuss mit Rory nachzudenken. Es war zwar bereits der zweite Kuss zwischen den Beiden, doch trotzdem war er vollkommen anders gewesen, als der Erste. Tristin hatte noch immer das Gefühl Rorys Lippen auf den Seinen zu spüren.

„Erde an Tristin!" Paris wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen."

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Hast du was gesagt Paris?"

„Ja, ich wollte mich verabschieden. Weißt du, ob Rory schon gegangen ist?"

„Ja vor einer ganzen weile. Sie war müde."

„Okay, also wir sehen uns dann Montag."

„Ja Paris bis Montag." Er schaute ihr noch kurz nach, als Amilia plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Hey Mia! Du bist noch da?"

„Ja, aber ich werde jetzt auch gehen. Ich muss noch nach Stars Hollow und zurück."

Tristin schaute sie verwirrt an und fragte nach dem Grund.

„Erinnerst du dich an Jess? Er hat mich heute Abend begleitet, auch wenn ich im Moment keine Ahnung habe, wo er steckt."

„Achso." Nun hatte Tristin zumindest eine Ahnung, was der Grund für Rorys Tränen gewesen war.

„Also, ich werd ihn dann mal suchen."

„Such erst Mal draußen. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass er irgendwo dort ist."

„Danke. Auch für die Einladung! Die Party war wirklich toll. Schade nur, dass wir nicht tanzen konnten."

„Das nächste Mal. Mach's gut Mia!" Er nickte Amilia zu und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss sich auf eines der Sofas.

Amilia trat aus dem Haus und schaute sich suchend nach Jess um. Sie entdeckte ihn direkt neben dem Auto. „Jess, wo warst du? Ich hab dich den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen."

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Diese Party war nichts für mich. Aber, ich wollte sie dir auch nicht verderben."

„Du bist ein echter Freund." Amilia umarmte Jess dankbar.

„Ja, aber können wir jetzt fahren?"

Amilia nickte, schloss ihr Auto auf und beide stiegen in den Wagen. Während Amilia auf dem gesamten Weg nach Stars Hollow von der Party erzählte, schwieg Jess und dachte an Rory. Eine halbe Stunde später hielten sie vor dem Diner. „Noch mal danke, dass du mitgekommen bist Jess."

„Ja ja, wir sehen uns!" Jess stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Auto aus. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Als er die Wohnung seines Onkels betrat, konnte er kaum glauben, was er sah. Der Küchentisch war gedeckt und die Teller mit Essensresten übersät. Auf dem Boden lag Kleidung verstreut, die eindeutig nicht nur Luke gehörte. Jess schaute kurz zu dem Bett seines Onkels und sah ihn und Lorelai eng Arm in Arm im Bett liegen. Der Lorelai-Virus hatte sich also noch verstärkt, wenn Luke es nicht ein Mal mehr geschafft hatte noch weiter abzuräumen. Jess wollte sich jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen. Allein schon der Anblick wie Luke mit einer Frau in einem Bett schlief war erschreckend genug. Jess ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich einfach hinein und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

* * *

Rory wurde wach, als eine Autotür laut zugeschlagen wurde. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie eingeschlafen war. Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends zurück. Die Bibliothek, der Streit, der Kuss. Rory richtete sich langsam auf. Sie trug noch immer ihr Kleid. Nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Party hatte sie nur noch schlafen wollen. Sie stand langsam aus ihrem Bett auf. Als erstes brauchte sie eine Dusche und im Anschluss einen Kaffee von Luke. Auch wenn sie dort auf Jess treffen würde.

* * *

Jess war bereits seit einigen Stunden wach. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er Rory vor sich. Wie sie ihn küsste, wie sie lachte, wie sie mit diesem reichen Schnösel tanzte. Er wusste, dass er mit keinem anderen Mädchen zusammen sein wollte. Jess schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass Luke schon längst hätte arbeiten müssen. Er und Lorelai machten jedoch nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie bald aufwachen. Also stand Jess auf um sich fertig zu machen. Er hoffte darauf den restlichen Tag frei zu bekommen, wenn er bereits vor Luke arbeitete.

Zehn Minuten später ging er hinunter ins Diner.

* * *

Rory war fertig mit duschen und fühlte sich zumindest ein wenig besser. Ein frischer Kaffee würde dann alles Weitere tun. Da Lorelai trotz des Lärms, den Rory veranstaltet hatte noch nicht aufgetaucht war, ging Rory davon aus, dass ihre Mutter die gesamte Nacht bei Luke verbracht hatte.

Nachdem Rory sich angezogen hatte, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Diner. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht ein Mal merkte, wie Lane hinter ihr her rief. „Rory, warte! Rory!" Endlich hatte Rory bemerkt, dass jemand nach ihr rief und blickte sich suchend um. Als sie ihre beste Freundin auf sich zukommen sah, lächelte sie ein wenig. „Rory, was ist denn los?"

„Entschuldige, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders." Rory schaute Lane entschuldigend an.

„Schon okay. Erzähl wie war die Party?" Lane brannte regelrecht darauf alles über die Party zu erfahren.

Rory meinte nur ruhig: „Frag lieber nicht."

Lane schaute sie erstaunt an. „Was ist passiert?"

Rory atmete tief durch. Sie musste dringend mit jemandem reden und sie wusste, dass Lane sie nicht verurteilen würde für das, was sie getan hatte. „Der Abend fing ja richtig gut an. Tristin war richtig nett. Er hat mir sogar die Bibliothek seiner Eltern gezeigt, damit ich was zu tun habe, falls mir langweilig wird. Wir haben miteinander getanzt, als Jess plötzlich an der Tanzfläche stand. Wir haben uns gestritten und er hat mich stehen lassen. Auf ein Mal war Tristin dann da um mich zu trösten... wir... wir, ähm... wir haben... wir haben uns geküsst."

„Was?" Lane Stimme schien sich fast zu überschlagen.

„Wir haben uns geküsst."

„Oh mein Gott. Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ach Lane, ich weiß es nicht."

„Wirst du es Dean erzählen?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich denke schon. Er ist bis morgen in Chicago, ich habe also noch Zeit zu überlegen."

Die beiden Mädchen hatten Luke's Diner erreicht. Von Lorelai und Luke war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Zu Rorys Glück konnte sie Jess auch nirgends entdecken. Sie betraten das Diner und suchten sich einen Tisch in der Ecke

„Was wirst du machen, wenn Dean Schluss macht?" Lane schaute ihre Freundin mitfühlend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht..." Rory überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr Tristin sich verändert hat. Er erinnert kaum noch an den, der mich früher zum Wahnsinn getrieben hat.

Lane mitfühlender Blick wich binnen weniger Sekunden einem leichten Entsetzen. „Rory! Du redest von Tristin. Hast du vergessen, dass du Dean wegen ihm fast für immer verloren hättest?"

„Das war meine eigene Schuld."

„Was? Wovon redest du da?" Lane verstand mittlerweile überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Party bei Madeline? Die, an dem Tag nach Deans Trennung von mir?"

„Die Party, auf der ich Henry kennen gelernt habe?"

„Genau diese. Das gestern auf der Party... nun ja, das war nicht der erste Kuss zwischen Tristin und mir. Auf dieser Party haben wir uns auch geküsst."

„Oh mein Gott, Rory! Weiß irgendjemand davon?"

„Nein, ich habe es niemandem erzählt, nicht mal Lorelai." Rory stützte verzweifelt ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Obwohl sie mit Dean zusammen war, war sie in Jess verliebt. Zu Tristin fühlte sie sich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund jedoch auch hingezogen.

„Weißt du, dass das richtig gemein ist! Du hast drei Verehrer zur gleichen Zeit und ich habe nicht ein Mal einen."

„Von mir aus kannst du gerne einen ab haben. Welchen möchtest du? Dean, auf den immer und überall Verlass ist, Jess, der sich super mit Musik und Büchern auskennt oder Tristin, mit dem man vor allem auf Partys gut dran ist?" Die beiden Freundinnen schauten sich einen Moment ernst an und verfielen dann in lautes Gelächter.

Lane wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst: „Rory, du musst wissen, was du tun willst."

„Es ist nicht so einfach. Jess redet im Moment ja nicht mit mir und mit Dean läuft es im Moment auch nicht besonders gut. Nur mit Tristin komme ich gerade klar und genau da liegt das Problem. Dean ist eifersüchtig auf Jess, Jess auf Tristin und der wahrscheinlich auf Dean. Wären Jess und Tristin doch bloß nie zurück gekommen, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser dummen Situation."


	16. Chapter 16

Lorelai wurde nur langsam wach. Allmählich drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und tastete die andere Betthälfte nach Luke ab. Sie fand jedoch nur einen leeren Platz vor. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Geräusche die aus dem Bad kamen. Luke stand zweifelsohne gerade unter der Dusche. Lorelai überlegte einen Moment, ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte. Entschied sich dann jedoch dafür weiterhin im Bett zu bleiben. Sie atmete tief durch. Sie war noch nie eine ganze Nacht von zu Hause weg gewesen, weil sie bei ihrem Freund war. Lorelai lächelte unweigerlich, als sie an Luke als ihren Freund dachte. Sie kannten sich nun schon so lange. Er hatte ihren ständigen Kaffeedurst meist gestillt, hatte ihr mehr als ein Mal wirklich geholfen. Trotzdem hatte sie lange nicht wahr haben wollen, wie sehr sie diesen Mann eigentlich liebte.

Luke stand unter der Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser. Bevor er aufgestanden war, hatte er eine ganze Zeit neben Lorelai gelegen und beobachtet wie sie schlief. Er konnte noch immer nicht wirklich fassen, dass er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Aber noch weniger konnte er glauben, dass Lorelai diese Liebe wirklich erwiderte. Die letzte Nacht war wahrscheinlich ein der Schönsten, wenn nicht sogar die Schönste seines Lebens gewesen. Das wäre sie auch gewesen, wenn er Lorelai nur in seinen Armen gehalten hätte. Ob sie schon wach war?

Luke wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihr sein. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er einen Menschen so sehr lieben würde, dass er es nicht ertrug von ihm getrennt zu sein. Eigentlich entsprach das überhaupt nicht seiner Art. Zumindest war es ihm mit Rachel nie so ergangen.

* * *

„Ich komme im Moment noch nicht weg. Luke schläft noch immer." Jess war zum telefonieren in die Küche gegangen. Als ob die Gäste geahnt hätten, dass Luke noch nicht anwesend war. Das Diner war so gut wie leer.

„Komm schon Jess! Je früher wir los fahren, desto eher sind wir da und desto mehr Zeit haben wir." Amilia war auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie nach New York fahren könnten.

Jess verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte Amilia wesentlicher ruhiger in Erinnerung. Eigentlich war ihm immer so gewesen, als wären sie und Rory sich sehr ähnlich. „Mia, müssen wir unbedingt nach New York? Es war ziemlich spät letzte Nacht und dank Luke hab ich nicht so gut geschlafen."

„Wieso? Was ist los? Schnarcht er?"

„Das ist es nicht. Ich bin zwar gut eingeschlafen, aber als ich das erste Mal wach wurde, hat mich der Gedanke, dass seine Freundin da ist einfach nicht losgelassen."

„Seine Freundin?"

„Ja, du solltest die Wohnung sehen. Ich wusste nicht ein Mal, dass Luke zu so einem Chaos fähig ist."

Amilia lachte laut auf. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie ähnlich ihr beide euch seid?"

Jess ignorierte den letzten Kommentar. „Wollen wir nicht lieber was machen, was sich auf unsere Umgebung beschränkt? Ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Tag im Auto zu sitzen."

„Dann schlag was vor. Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus. Was hast du denn sonst so an den Samstagen getan?"

„Gearbeitet, gelesen. Musik gehört oder wenn Rory Zeit hatte, habe ich auch mal was mit ihr unternommen. Das aber nur äußerst selten."

„Dann frag sie doch mal. Zu dritt wäre es bestimmt lustig. Ich hab sie gestern Abend kaum gesehen."

„Wie auch? Du hattest doch nur Augen für diesen reichen Schnösel? Genau wie jedes andere Mädchen dort auch."

„Fast jedes. Paris und Rory können Tristin nicht besonders leiden."

Nun horchte Jess doch auf. Was hatte Amilia gesagt? Rory konnte diesen Kerl nicht leiden? „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie soll ich das schon meinen? Die Beiden können gut und gerne auf seine Gegenwart verzichten. Okay, Paris kann sowieso kaum jemanden leiden. Damit Rory zur Party kommt, hat Tristin jedenfalls ziemlich gebettelt."

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte, sie wäre total happy über die Party?"

Amilia verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr. „Sag mal, ich dachte du und Rory wärt befreundet. Ihr müsst ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht miteinander geredet haben."

Jess überlegte, was er sagen konnte. Er hatte Amilia gegenüber nicht erwähnt, dass er und Rory sich nicht mehr trafen. „Na ja, du weißt ja, wie viel man auf der Chilton zu tun hat. Rory ist fast nur noch am lernen." Jess hoffte inständig, dass Amilia ihm das abkaufte. Diese schien jedoch keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen. „Kein Wunder, dass sie so gut ist. Denkst du sie lernt heute auch?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich wird sie etwas mit Dean, Lane oder Lorelai unternehmen."

„Kannst du sie nicht mal fragen? Oder gib mir ihre Nummer, dann frag ich sie."

„Nein, ich mach das schon. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Die Arbeit ruft. Bis dann." Jess legte auf, ehe Amilia noch etwas sagen konnte. Er hatte nicht vor Rory zu fragen, ob sie Zeit hatte. Erst musste er sich sicher sein, dass dieser Typ von der Chilton keine Konkurrenz für ihn darstellte.

* * *

Lane und Rory warteten noch immer darauf bedient zu werden, als Rorys Handy klingelte. Verwirrt schaute sie auf das Display. Es war ein unbekannter Anrufer. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, ob sie ran gehen sollte. Entschied sich dann jedoch dafür. „Hallo?"

„Morgen Maria!"

Rory horchte verblüfft auf. Auch ohne das Maria hätte sie gewusst, dass es Tristin war. „Tristin, woher hast du meine Nummer?"

„Ich hab Paris danach gefragt. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur hören, ob bei dir alles okay ist?"

„Ja, aber es ist im Moment nicht gerade günstig." Rory wusste absolut nicht, wie sie sich Tristin gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ihr Kuss hatte sie vollkommen verwirrt. Fast noch mehr, als der Kuss zwischen Jess und ihr.

„Oh", Tristans Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht. „Okay, dann… ähm… mach's gut."

„Ja, danke Tristin. Wir sehen uns Montag in der Schule." Rory wartete nicht ab, ob Tristin noch etwas zu sagen hatte, sondern legte einfach auf. Nachdem sie das Handy zur Seite gelegt hatte, vergrub sie ihren Kopf in den Händen. Sie wusste absolut nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte.

Lane schaute sie derweil voller erwarten an. „Rory, was hat er gesagt?"

Je länger Rory schwieg, desto neugieriger wurde Lane. Sie konnte kaum noch still sitzen, als Rory endlich ihre Hände vom Gesicht nahm. „Es wollte nur wissen, wie es mir geht."

Lane hörte augenblicklich auf herum zu zappeln. Sie hatte eindeutig mehr erwartet. Obwohl sie wirklich Mitleid mit Rory hatte, beneidete Lane sie auch. Sie wäre ja schon über einen Verehrer froh gewesen, aber darauf konnte sie wohl lange hoffen. Solange sie zu allem ja und Amen sagte, was ihre Mutter wollte, würde sie auch ohne Freund da stehen.

Rory musste doch ein wenig lächeln, als sie ihre beste Freundin sah.

Als Jess jedoch plötzlich aus der Küche auftauchte, verschwand das Lächeln sofort. Sie wusste, dass sie dringend mit ihm reden musste, doch bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte zu ihm zu gehen, war er bereits wieder verschwunden.

Jess lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Sofort sah er ihr Gesicht vor sich. Was sollte er bloß tun? Er konnte ihr schließlich nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Immerhin kam sie zu fast jeder Mahlzeit ins Diner. Eine Tatsache, die er bisher immer am besten gefunden hatte. So hatten sie indirekt viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können, ohne dass es sonderlich aufgefallen wäre. Er atmete noch ein Mal tief durch und entschloss dann, dass es besser wäre mit Rory zu reden. Er ging wieder nach vorn und sah gerade noch, wie Rory ging und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.


	17. Chapter 17

Rory saß auf den Treppen des Pavillons und versuchte verzweifelt in ihrem Buch weiter zu kommen. Immer und immer wieder las sie den gleichen Satz, doch sie war viel zu nervös, um sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte sich mit Dean verabredet und der Moment in dem sie ihm den Kuss gestehen würde, rückte sichtlich näher. Immer wieder schaute sie auf ihre Uhr, um zu wissen, wie lange es noch bis zu diesem Moment dauern würde. Dann sah sie Dean auch schon auf sich zu kommen. Er wirkte glücklich, was Rory einen noch stärkeren Stich ins Herzen versetzte.

„Rory, hey!" Dean schloss seine Freundin glücklich in die Arme. „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Rory versuchte zu lächeln. Sie wollte den richtigen Moment abwarten, um Dean alles zu gestehen. „Wie war es in Chicago?"

„Super. Irgendwann musst du unbedingt mal mitkommen!" Dean setzte sich neben seine Freundin. „Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mir gefehlt hast?"

Rory lächelte gequält. „Ja, hast du."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Dean ihren niedergeschlagenen Blick. „Rory, ist alles okay?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. Noch immer überlegte sie, wie sie Dean am besten erklären konnte, was passiert war.

„War etwas bei eurem Freitags-Essen?"

Rory zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Nun war Dean auf den Freitag zu sprechen gekommen und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit die Party noch länger zu verschweigen. „Wir waren am Freitag nicht bei meinen Großeltern."

„Waren sie nicht da?" Dean spielte mit einer Strähne von Rorys Haaren und schien nicht wirklich daran interessiert zu sein, was sie zu erzählen hatte.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Ich war zu einer Party eingeladen und musste deswegen nicht hin. Mom durfte auch zu Hause bleiben."

Nun horchte Dean doch auf. „Was für eine Party?"

„Dean hör mir bitte erst zu, bevor du etwas sagst. Du weißt, dass Tristin wieder zurück ist. Er hat eine Party gegeben, um das zu feiern. So ziemlich jeder Schüler war eingeladen und nachdem sogar Paris hingehen wollte, habe ich auch zugestimmt."

Dean hatte aufgehört mit Rorys Haaren zu spielen und schaute sie nun ernst an. „Du warst auf einer Party von Tristin? Ausgerechnet von Tristin?"

„Dean, das ist noch nicht alles." Rory wusste, dass es besser war, wenn sie sofort mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Was noch?" Deans Stimme klang nun wirklich gereizt.

Rory schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern. „Wir haben uns geküsst…"

Dean hatte sie nicht ein Mal im Ansatz verstanden. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Rory schaute nun auf, direkt in Deans Augen. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. „Tristin und ich… wir haben uns geküsst." Rory ahnte, als sie Dean ansah, dass es kaum eine Chance für sie gab, ihre Beziehung zu retten. Aber warum sollte er auch mit ihr zusammen bleiben? Sie hatte ihn in mehr als einer Art betrogen. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, erwiderte sie seine Gefühle schon seit langem nicht mehr wirklich.

Trotzdem schmerzte es sie sehr, als Dean auf stand und sie voller Verachtung anschaute.

Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es war schlimm genug, dass Rory einen Anderen geküsst hatte, aber das es ausgerechnet Tristin war, verletzte ihn noch mehr. Er schaute Rory noch ein Mal kurz an und noch etwas zu sagen, drehte er sich um und ging.

* * *

„Guten Morgen Maria!" Tristin lächelte Rory entgegen, hörte jedoch sofort damit auf, als er sah, wie fertig sie war. „Rory, ist alles okay bei dir?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Dean und ich haben Schluss gemacht."

Tristin schaute sie verblüfft an. „Was... was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe ihm von unserem Kuss erzählt." Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Das Gefühl des kalten Steines in ihrem Rücken tat ihr gut.

Tristin wusste nicht, was er daraufhin sagen sollte. Warum hat sie ihrem Freund von dem Kuss erzählt? Sie weiß doch, dass er mich nicht leiden kann.´ Er schaute Rory mitfühlend an. „Rory, es tut mir sehr leid für dich." Er wollte sie tröstend in die Arme nehmen, Rory wich jedoch sofort zurück.

„Ich muss los Tristin. Ich muss noch dringend mit Mr. Medina reden." Rory schaute ihr Gegenüber noch ein Mal kurz an und verschwand dann zwischen den Schülermassen.

Tristin blieb niedergeschlagen zurück. Er wusste, dass er sich keine allzu großen Erwartungen machen sollte, aber etwas in Rorys Verhalten ließ trotzdem einen Funken Hoffnung in ihm aufkommen.

Rory beeilte sich auf ihrem Weg zur ersten Stunde. Sie hoffte, dass sie früh genug dran war, um in aller Ruhe mit Max Medina reden zu können. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er sie besser verstehen würde, als Lorelai. Rory tat der Gedanke an ihre Mutter weh. Sie hatten sich noch nie so sehr gestritten. Seit ihrem Gespräch am Sonntag hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Rory öffnete die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass noch kein weiterer Schüler dort war. „Max?"

Max schaute verblüfft von seiner Lektüre auf. Es sah aus, als hätte er so früh noch nicht mit einem Schüler gerechnet. „Rory, ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so früh."

Rory stellte ihre Tasche auf ihrem Platz in der dritten Reihe ab und ging dann zum Lehrertisch im Vorderteil des Raumes. „Du hast gesagt, ich könnte zu dir kommen, wenn ich jemandem zum reden brauchen würde." Obwohl er ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, war es komisch für Rory ihren Lehrer zu duzen.

Max schaute die junge Frau vor sich besorgt an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie mitgenommen aussah. „Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Lorelai?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Bisher hatte sie immer mit Lorelai oder Lane über ihre Probleme geredet. Am besten war es wahrscheinlich, wenn sie mit dem wichtigsten begann: „Dean hat Schluss gemacht."

„Oh, Rory das tut mir leid. Warum?"

Rory atmete tief durch und fing dann an zu erzählen: „Wir hatten schon länger kleine Probleme. Es fing an, als Lukes Neffe Jess in Stars Hollow aufgetaucht ist. Jess und ich interessieren uns für die gleichen Dinge. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden. Vor ein paar Monaten hatten wir dann einen kleinen Unfall, woraufhin Luke ihn weggeschickt hat. Dean war zufrieden, aber ich war alles andere als froh. Als er dann wieder in Stars Hollow aufgetaucht ist, hätte es nichts Schöneres für mich geben können. Leider fingen die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Beidem sofort wieder an. Dann tauchte Tristin auch noch hier auf." Rory zögerte einen Moment, ob es wirklich richtig war, sich ausgerechnet Max anzuvertrauen. Aber mit wem sollte sie sonst reden? Jeder der in Frage gekommen war, war in die eine oder die andere Richtung parteiisch gewesen. „Letzt Woche ging es mit so schlecht, weil Jess entschieden hat, dass wir uns nicht mehr öfters als nötig sehen sollten."

Max hatte ruhig zugehört. Nun unterbrach er Rory jedoch kurz: „Also ist dieser Jess schuld an eurer Trennung?"

„Nicht wirklich. Genau da liegt ja mein Problem. Tristin ist seit seiner Rückkehr unglaublich zuvorkommend. Ich habe mich sogar richtig auf seine Party letzten Freitag gefreut. Mia hatte Jess mitgebracht. Wir haben uns gestritten und plötzlich war Tristin da..." Rory zögerte erneut. Es war eine Sache mit einem Lehrer, auch wenn es Max war, über Dean und Jess zu reden, aber Tristin ging schließlich auch auf die Chilton.

„Rory, du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."

„Ich weiß." Rory lächelte matt. Zum ersten Mal erzählte sie alle Ereignisse. „Also, Tristin und ich haben uns auf der Party geküsst. Ich war verletzt und Tristin war eben einfach da, als ich jemanden brauchte. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Dean hat das anders gesehen." Rory atmete erleichtert durch. Endlich war sie fertig. Mit dem Erzählen hatte sich auch die Anspannung der letzten Tage gelöst.

Max überlegte, wie er Rory am besten auf Tristin ansprechen konnte. Obwohl er sie erst seit einer Woche unterrichtete, hatte er die Blicke gesehen, die Tristin immer wieder zu ihr warf. „Rory, weiß Tristin, dass dieser Kuss nichts zu bedeuten hatte?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke schon. Wieso?"

„Du weißt, dass Tristin in dich verliebt ist?"

Rory schaute Max erschüttert an. Wie konnte er nur auf eine solche Idee kommen? „Tristin ist nicht in mich verliebt. Er ist nur an mir interessiert, weil er genau weiß, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe."

Max fing an zu lächeln, womit er Rory nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Rory, ihr habt euch geküsst. Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch, aber du machst nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als wäre dir dass alles vollkommen egal."

Rory ging nicht auf diese Aussage ein, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie wusste, dass Max damit durchaus Recht hatte. Seit Freitag hatte sie kaum an etwas anderes denken können, als an den Kuss mit Tristin. Sie kam jedoch nicht zum antworten, da die ersten Schüler den Raum betraten.

„Lass uns nachher weiterreden." Max nickte Rory kurz zu, woraufhin sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte.

Paris tauchte nur wenige Minuten später auf. Sie setzte sich neben Rory und betrachtete sie fragend. Als sie nicht reagierte, fragte Paris: „Wo bist du Freitag abgeblieben?"

Rory schaute überrascht auf. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass Paris aufgetaucht war.

„Guten Morgen Paris. Ja, es freut mich auch dich zu sehen."

„Rory, bitte! Du bist Freitag plötzlich verschwunden. Was war los?"

Rory schaute ihre Mitschülerin ernst an. „Du wirst dir doch nicht Sorgen um einen anderen Menschen gemacht haben?"

Paris verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay, bevor du mich noch anschreist. Mir ging es nicht gut. Nachdem ich mich von Tristin verabschiedet hatte, bin ich sofort nach Hause gefahren."

„Deswegen wollte er auch unbedingt deine Nummer?"

Rory schaute Paris für einen Moment verblüfft an, ehe ihr wieder einfiel, dass Tristin ihre Nummer von Paris hatte.

„Ja, er wollte nur hören, wie es mir geht." Rory war dankbar, als die Klingel ertönte und Paris nicht weiter nachfragte. Zwar hatte sich zwischen den beiden Mädchen etwas entwickelt, was man durchaus als Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte, doch Rory war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich mit ihr über Tristin reden konnte.

Aber mit wem sollte sie es sonst tun? Lane kannte ihn nicht und Lorelai war nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Das hatte Rory am Vorabend mit erschrecken festgestellt.

* * *

_Rory schaute Dean traurig hinterher. Obwohl sie mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte, hatte ihr Deans kalter Blick einen Stich versetzt. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie tun sollte. Nur langsam erhob sie sich und ging los. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingehen sollte. _

_Lorelai war am Morgen mit Luke weggefahren. Sie wollten sich einen schönen Tag außerhalb der Stadt machen._

_Zu Lane? Das war auch nicht möglich. Sie hatten Besuch und ausnahmsweise war Rory absolut nicht erwünscht._

_Mit Jess konnte sie auch nicht reden. Mit ihm hatte sie schließlich auch Probleme._

_Einer Eingebung folgend zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Sie suchte die angenommenen Anrufe heraus und sah, dass Tristins Nummer angezeigt wurde. Vielleicht würde er sie ja verstehen? Rory hatte schon fast die Wahltaste gedrückt, als sie sich eines besseren besann. Tristin war ja eigentlich der Grund für ihre missliche Lage. Verzweifelt klappte sie ihr Handy wieder zu und ging weiter._

_Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie durch die Stadt gelaufen war, bevor sie nach Hause gegangen war._

_Als sie die Tür öffnete, hörte sie erleichtert, dass Lorelai bereits zurück war. Der Fernseher lief ziemlich laut._

„_Mom?" Rory schmiss die Tür ins Schloss._

„_Mini-Me?" Lorelai stand sofort auf und stürmte auf ihre Tochter zu, bleib jedoch abrupt stehen, als sie ihr verweintes Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?"_

„_Dean hat Schluss gemacht…" Rory zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es ihr egal war._

_Lorelai konnte jedoch erkennen, dass das nicht der Fall war. Tröstend zog sie ihre Tochter zu sich. „Schatz, es tut mir so Leid für dich."_

„_Ich bin ja selber Schuld." Rory trennte sich von ihrer Mutter und setzte sich auf die Couch._

_Lorelai schaute sie nur verständnislos an._

„_Jess war auf Tristins Party… wir haben uns gestritten… er ging weg und ich blieb heulend zurück. Plötzlich war Tristin da… er hat mich getröstet… wir habe uns geküsst."_

„_Ihr habt was?" Lorelai glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ihre Tochter, das Mädchen das über alles genau nachdachte, hatte einen Jungen geküsst, den sie eigentlich nicht mal mochte?_

„_Du hast richtig gehört… Tristin und ich haben uns geküsst. Ich war nach dem Streit mit Jess total verstört. Tristin hat sich so sehr verändert, seit dem er zurück ist. Man kann mit ihm reden, er hört einem zu und…" Rory kam nicht weiter, weil Lorelai sie unterbrach: „Nein, Rory! Leute wie Tristin ändern sich nie! Er gehörte schon immer zur Brut Satans und das wird sich nicht ändern! Hast du denn total vergessen, wie er dir das Leben auf der Chilton zur Hölle gemacht hat?"_

_Rory spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Warum musste Lorelai ihn nur so schlecht machen? „Hör auf damit, Mom! Ich weiß, dass Tristin sich verändert hat. Er macht sich was aus mir! Das wichtigste für ihn war, dass ich zu seiner Party komme. Wäre ich die einzige gewesen, wäre er genauso glücklich, wie mit der gesamten Chilton!"_

„_Nein, Rory! Du bist für ihn nach wie vor nur eine Eroberung! Sobald er bekommen hat, was er will, wird er dir verdammt wehtun!"_

_Rory schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Lorelai Unrecht hatte. Sie war nicht nur irgendeine Eroberung für Tristin. Sie stand von der Couch auf und ging in ihr Zimmer._

_Sie verstand mittlerweile überhaupt nichts mehr. Ja, Tristin war für sie da gewesen, aber warum stritt sie mit ihrer Mutter darum? Im Grunde genommen hatte Lorelai recht mit dem, was sie sagte und doch war Rory überzeugt, dass sie das richtige getan hatte._

* * *

„Ms. Gilmore! Es wäre nett, wenn sie dem Unterricht jetzt folgen würde!"

Rory schaute erschrocken auf. Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken gewesen. So etwas durfte ihr nicht noch ein Mal passieren. In dieser Klasse ging es noch, schließlich war Max Medina der Lehrer und er wusste um die Ereignisse am Vortag. Andere Lehrer wären höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so nachsichtig. Sie entschuldigte sich leise und versuchte dann dem Unterricht so gut es ging zu folgen. Zum ersten Mal atmete sie erleichtert auf, als die Schulklingel ertönte. Es war einfach zu schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

Rory packte ihre Sachen nur langsam zusammen. Zum Schluss waren nur noch sie, Max und Tristin im Raum.

Rory wusste, dass Tristin nur wegen ihr noch da war, was ihr so gut wie keine Möglichkeit gab weiter mit Max zu reden.

„Ms. Gilmore, ich würde sie gerne in der Mittagspause sprechen." Er schaute kaum von seiner Lektüre auf.

„Okay." Sie hatte alles zusammen gepackt und verließ den Raum. Tristin ging ihr sofort nach.

„Rory, jetzt bleib doch endlich mal stehen."

„Es ist gerade wirklich schlecht Tristin. Ich habe es eilig." Rory blieb nicht ein Mal eine Sekunde stehen, um Tristin anzuschauen.

Er überlegte zögernd, was er tun sollte. Entschied sich aber dafür nicht nach zu geben. „Bitte, rede mit mir!" Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und hinderte sie so daran weiter zu gehen.

Rory schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief ein. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann lass uns in der Mittagspause reden."

Tristin fing an zu lächeln, ehe ihm einfiel, was Max Medina zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Ähm Rory, Mr. Medina will dich doch in der Pause sehen…" Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ehe fort fuhr: „Aber ich könnte dich nach der Schule nach Hause fahren und dann reden wir. Was hältst du von der Idee?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war sich von Tristin nach Hause fahren zu lassen. Sie blickte ihrem gegenüber in die Augen. Sie erkannte, dass er sich wirklich um sie sorgte und für sie da sein wollte. Was war bloß aus dem Tristin von früher geworden? Dem Tristin, der sich um nichts anderes kümmerte, als um sich selbst?

„Komm schon Mar'! Ich verspreche auch mich zu benehmen." Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

Rory stöhnte auf. Es würde wahrscheinlich absolut keinen Sinn machen, ihn auch weiterhin abzuweisen. Er würde scheinbar nicht nachgeben. „Okay, du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe."

„Okay, nach der Schule auf dem Parkplatz."

Rory nickte nur kurz und ging bereits weiter, als sie seine Stimme erneut hörte: „Viel Spaß noch Rory!"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Als er ihren Namen gesagt hatte, war ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Doch nicht die Art von Schauer, wenn man vor etwas Angst hat. Viel mehr war es ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen. Sie zögerte einen Moment, ob sie sich noch ein Mal zu ihm umdrehen sollte. Als Rory sich jedoch dafür entschieden hatte, war er bereits zwischen den anderen Schülern verschwunden.

* * *

Rory saß in ihrer letzten Stunde für diesen Tag. Bereits kurz nach Stundenanfang hatte sie die Stimme des Lehrers ausgeblendet und über die Unterhaltung, die sie mit Max geführt hatte.

„_Max?" Rory spähte in den Raum, in dem sie bereits früher am Tag gewesen war, konnte ihren Lehrer jedoch nirgends entdecken. Si_e _öffnete die Tür komplett und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Sie legte ihre Tasche auf einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe und trat dann an das Bücherregal hinter dem Tisch von Max. Schon die Anzahl der Bücher, die er hier in der Schule hatte, war zahlreich. Rory konnte nur erahnen, wie viele er zu Hause haben musste. Obwohl Max und Lorelai eine lange Zeit zusammen gewesen waren und sogar verlobt, war sie nie in seiner Wohnung gewesen._

„_Rory, du bist schon da?"_

_Rory drehte sich erschrocken um, sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Max wiedergekommen war._

„_Hab ich dich erschreckt? Das tut mir leid! Ich habe uns Kaffee besorgt." Er hielt insgesamt drei große Kaffeebecher in den Händen._

_Rorys Augen fingen augenblicklich an zu funkeln. Sie hatte eindeutig noch nicht genug Kaffee gehabt. Schon gar nicht für den Stress unter dem sie momentan stand._

_Max blieb dieses Funkeln nicht verborgen. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass das deine Stimmung aufhellen wird." Er reichte ihr einen der Becher._

„_Dankeschön."_

_Max setzte sich an einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe und deutete Rory an, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Nur langsam nahm sie neben ihm Platz, während sie kleine Schlucke von ihrem Kaffee nahm._

_Es waren bereits mehrere Minuten vergangen und noch immer hatte niemand etwas gesagt._

_Max wollte Rory zwar zu nichts drängen, aber die Pause dauerte auch nicht ewig. Nachdem bereits zehn Minuten verstrichen waren, räusperte er sich kurz, bevor er sprach: „Rory, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an._

_Rory schien wie aus einer Trance aufzuwachen, als sie Max anschaute. „Es tut mit leid, wenn ich dich um deine Pause bringe. Ich sollte besser gehen."_

„_Nein Rory, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du ruhig zu mir kommen kannst. Nur du musst mit mir reden, was dich so bedrückt."_

_Rory versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln. Sie hatte bisher nur mit Lorelai über sich solche Dinge geredet. Es kostete sie durchaus Überwindung sich an jemand anderen zu wenden. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, in der Hoffnung sie würde endlich sagen können, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte._

_Max sah ein, dass er sie auf das Geschehne ansprechen musste, wenn er mehr erfahren wollte. Es gab sogar etwas, was er sich schon den ganzen Morgen gefragt hatte. „Rory, versteh das nicht falsch, aber warum redest du eigentlich nicht mit deiner Mutter darüber?"_

_Rory schaute ihn überrascht an. Sie hat mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Ich wollte es ja! Ich habe ihr genau das gleiche erzählt, wie dir, aber sie hat mich dafür verurteilt. Sie traut Tristin noch weniger als Jess."_

„_Rory, sie verurteilt dich nicht. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." Max Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig. Rory sollte sich nicht auch noch über ihn aufregen._

„_Aber sie verurteilt Tristin für das, was er früher getan hat. Sie glaubt einfach nicht, dass er sich verändert hat."_

„_Glaubst du es denn?"_

„_Ich…" Rory war sich nicht wirklich sicher, woran sie glaubte. Sie konnte kaum an etwas anderes als den Kuss denken. Trotzdem hatte sie Zweifel. Zweifel, die Lorelai gesät hatte. „Ich denke schon."_

_Max wusste, dass er es ihr nicht unbedingt leicht machte, in dem er immer weiter nachbohrte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Rory sich nur so über ihre Gefühle klar werden konnte. „Du denkst oder du weißt?"_

_Rory stöhnte auf. Und sie hatte gedacht, dass schwer wäre mit Lorelai zu reden. Zumindest war Max wesentlich ruhiger. „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was ich denke." Sie schaute verzweifelt zu ihrem Lehrer. „Ich dachte immer, ich würde Tristin nie wieder sehen. Selbst wenn, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es wegen ihm mit Dean aus ist." Rory hatte ihren ersten Kaffee beendet und griff nun nach dem zweiten Becher._

„_Du hast gedacht, wenn jemand zwischen Dean und dich kommt, dann dieser… wie hieß er noch? Jess?"_

_Rory nickte kurz._

_Max wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Schulklingel ertönte._

„_Das ist dann wohl mein Zeichen, dass ich gehen sollte." Rory stand langsam auf. Wirklich viel hatte dieses Gespräch nicht geholfen. Sie war sich noch immer nicht über ihre Gefühle im Klaren. „Danke Max!"_

_Rory war schon fast aus der Tür raus, als Max noch etwas sagte: „Ich denke auch, dass Tristin sich verändert hat. Und eine andere Sache weiß ich… er hat noch nie ein Mädchen so angesehen, wie er dich ansieht. Ich würde sogar behaupten, dass er verliebt ist."_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls gehört mir nicht und mit dem veröffentlichen dieser Story verdiene ich nicht einen Cent!

A/N: Hier jetzt ein neuer extra langer Teil zum lesen. Noch immer gilt: Bitte hasst mich nicht für die Wendungen, die kommen! Alles wird gut ;) Achso, Feedback wäre ganz cool! Dann muss ich nicht erst in meine Stats und meinen Reader Traffic schauen, ob jemand die Story liest ;) Außerdem ist es Anspron die Stoy endlich mal zu Ende zu bringen.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß!

* * *

Rory war erleichtert, als es zum Unterrichtschluss klingelte. Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen endlich nach Hause zu dürfen. Auch wenn der Weg nach Hause an diesem Tag eine Unterhaltung mit Tristin bedeutete.

Immer und immer wieder hörte sie Max letzte Worte. _„Ich würde sogar behaupten, dass er verliebt ist."_ Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte Tristin DuGrey verliebt sein? Und dann auch noch in sie, Rory Gilmore?

Nur langsam verließ sie das Schulgebäude. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ohnehin eine Weile auf ihn warten werden würde, ehe sie los fuhren. Umso überraschter war sie, als er bereits an seinem Auto auf sie wartete.

„Maria, ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen." Er öffnete die Beifahrertür, damit sie einsteigen konnte.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte, ich hätte ein bisschen Zeit." Sie stieg ins Auto ein und beobachtete Tristin, wie er um das Auto ging, um dann hinter dem Lenkrad Platz nahm und den Motor startete. Sie konnte ihn nicht anschauen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie dann wohlmöglich fühlen würde. Stattdessen schaute sie aus dem Fenster.

Tristin hingegen warf immer wieder einen Blick auf Rory. Er konnte es noch immer kaum fassen, dass sie seinem Angebot zugestimmt hatte. Doch jetzt musste er das Gespräch beginnen, denn sie würde es anscheinend nicht tun. „Rory?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm. Sie befürchtete, dass man ihr ansah, welche Wirkung es auf sie hatte, wenn er sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprach. Wieder hatte sie dieses unglaubliche Gefühl durchströmt.

„Rory, könntest du mich bitte anschauen? Ich würde gerne mehr als deinen Hinterkopf sehen, wenn ich mit dir rede."

„Tristin, du solltest dich sowieso lieber auf die Straße konzentrieren. Meine Mom wird dich nämlich umbringen, wenn du einen Unfall baust." Rory bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen glühten, doch konnte sie nicht sagen, was der Grund für dieses Glühen war.

Hätten sie gestanden, hätte Tristin in diesem Moment seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad geschlagen. Rory konnte wirklich stur sein, wenn sie es wollte. Tristin hatte keinen Zweifel, dass diese Gabe von Lorelai kam.

„Okay Maria, wenn du mich nicht anschauen willst, bitte. Du müsstest ja bereits wissen, dass du damit die Einzige an der Chilton bist."

Obwohl Rory ihn nicht sah, wusste sie, dass er grinste. Wie aus Reflex wirbelte ihr Kopf zu ihm herum und sie funkelte ihn an. „Weißt du was Tristin, ich glaube ich nehme doch lieber den Bus. Halte bitte sofort an."

Tristins Grinsen verschwand sofort, an dessen Stelle trat ein Lächeln, das sich vollkommen von dem was Rory kannte, unterschied. „Ich glaube, der Bus würde hier nicht halten. Außerdem war es gar nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nur, dass du mich endlich anschaust Rory." Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Wangen einen noch dunkleren Rotton annahmen.

„Okay, du willst reden, dann rede." Rory wunderte sich selbst, vorher diese Seite kam. Sie war noch nie wirklich zickig gewesen. Doch Tristin schaffte es sowieso Seiten ihn ihr hervor zu bringen, von denen sie nicht ein Mal wusste, dass sie existierten.

„Ruhig Mar'! Kein Grund gleich die Krallen auszufahren." Tristin bereute seine Aussage sofort, als er sah, wie Rory ihr Gesicht wieder zum Fenster drehte. Er fasste den Beschluss zu warten bis sie in Stars Hollow waren, ehe er wirklich mit Rory reden würde.

Die restliche Fahrt über hingen beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Was keiner von ihnen ahnte war, dass ihre Gedanken sich fast vollständig glichen.

Luke war damit beschäftigt die Theke abzuwischen, als Lorelai das Diner betrat. Er schaute verwirrt auf die Uhr, da ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass Lorelai nicht zum Frühstück da gewesen war. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie kurz mit Babette und Miss Patty sprach und stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich mitgenommen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. Als er sie am Vortag abgesetzt hatte, war alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Noch bevor Lorelai an der Theke angekommen war, hatte Luke ihr einen Kaffee eingegossen. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Hocker, zog die Tasse zu sich und nahm einen großen Schluck. Luke schien sie überhaupt nicht richtig zu sehen. Zumindest sah sie seinen besorgten Blick nicht.

„Lor', ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas mit Rory?" Luke fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. So wie in diesem Moment erlebte man Lorelai selten.

Erst jetzt schien sie zu bemerken, dass Luke vor ihr stand. „Dean hat mit Rory Schluss gemacht."

Luke zweifelte einen Moment, ob er wirklich richtig gehört hatte. Die Beziehung der beiden hatte doch völlig intakt geschienen.

„Was ist denn passiert? Jess hat doch nicht irgendeine Dummheit gemacht?"

Lorelai schaute zu Luke. Er schien wirklich besorgt und sie war der Meinung, dass er auch jedes Recht dazu hatte.

„Nein, Jess hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Jedenfalls nicht richtig. Rory hat auf dieser Party einen anderen geküsst, nachdem Rory sich mit Jess gestritten hat."

Luke traute seinen Ohren kaum. Rory küsste einen anderen, obwohl sie mit Dean zusammen war? „Wer war es?"

„Erinnerst du dich an ihren Mitschüler, der neulich hier war? Er hat ihr schon früher das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Sie hat ihn dafür gehasst und plötzlich küsst sie ihn und riskiert damit ihre Beziehung zu Dean."

Luke wollte etwas erwidern, als Jess aus der Wohnung auftauchte. „Rory hat was getan?" Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern stürmte aus dem Diner.

Dean konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert war. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, als er Rory gesehen hatte, aber nicht, dass sie ihn mit Tristin betrogen hatte.

In der Schule hatte er kaum etwas mitbekommen, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Rory wanderten. Hoffentlich würde ihm die Arbeit bei Doose's leichter fallen. Er brauchte das Geld.

Dean wollte gerade den Laden betreten, als ein schwarzer BMW seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er hatte dieses Auto noch nie in Stars Hollow gesehen, Ihm viel auch niemand ein, der ein solches Auto besitzen könnte.

Als der Wagen an ihm vorbei fuhr, konnte Dean seinen Augen kaum trauen. Rory saß in dem BMW und Tristin am Steuer. Beide schienen ihr Umfeld kaum wahrzunehmen, da sie sich angeregt unterhielten.

Rory war so in ihren Gedanken verloren gewesen, dass sie nicht ein Mal bemerkt hatte, dass sie Stars Hollow erreicht hatten.

Erst Tristins Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Maria, du müsstest mir langsam sagen, wo wir lang müssen. Ich weiß nicht wo du wohnst."

Rory schaute kurz zu Tristin „Da vorne musst du links rum."

Tristin bog links ab und wandte sich dann an Rory: Sag mal Mar' ist es nicht langweilig in so einer kleinen Stadt zu leben?"

Rory war überrascht, dass Tristin eine solche Frage stellte. Sie hätte wetten können, dass er sie sobald sie in Stars Hollow waren wieder auf den Kuss ansprechen würde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mir gar nichts anderes vorstellen. Jeder kennst jeden und jeder hilft jedem."

„Aber wenn dich jeder kennt, weiß deine Mom doch sofort, wenn du etwas angestellt hast. Du musst dich also immer benehmen."

Rory lachte kurz auf. Natürlich dachte Tristin nur daran, wie man Dummheiten anstellen konnte, ohne dass jeder wusste, wer es war. „Tris' du vergisst, dass ich nicht so bin wie du. Mir fällt es leicht nichts anzustellen."

Tristin wusste kaum was er sagen sollte. Er war es gewöhnt, dass seine Freunde ihn mit Tris' ansprachen, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Rory ihn jemals so genannt hatte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, fragte er: „Ist es das was du von mir denkst? Dass ich nur Dummheiten mache und sonst nichts kann?" Seine Stimme klang ungewollt gereizt. Er wollte Rory nicht verletzen, aber mit einem solchen Verhalten, wäre das kaum zu vermeiden.

Zu Tristin Überraschung schien Rory jedoch in keinster Weise verletzt, sondern viel mehr verlegen oder peinlich berührt. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst für sein Verhalten geohrfeigt. Er hasste es, wenn Rory sich wegen ihm verlegen fühlte.

Er wollte sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigen, als sie anfing zu sprechen: „Das wollte ich nicht damit sagen Tristin. Nur wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du mir bisher kaum ein anderes Bild geliefert. Denk nur daran, warum du Chilton verlassen musstest und auf die Militärschule gekommen bist."

Rorys Stimme klang nicht mal annähernd so, wie Tristin es erwartet hatte. Sie war vollkommen ruhig und… weich. Das war die einzige Beschreibung, die Tristin einfiel.

„Ich weiß, dass ich in der Vergangenheit nicht unbedingt mit meinem Verhalten geglänzt habe. Vor allem mit meinem Verhalten dir gegenüber. Aber dafür habe ich mich doch bereits entschuldigt oder nicht?"

Rory nickte kurz und deutete dann auf die nächste Kreuzung. „Die nächste rechts. Dann sind wir gleich da."

Tristin nickte und sagte nichts mehr. Er hielt es für besser mit dem Gespräch zu warten bis sie aus dem Auto heraus waren.

Jess saß auf den Treppen zum Gilmore-Haus. Er wollte mit Rory reden. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Lorelai erzählt hatte, so lange er es nicht von Rory selbst gehört hatte.

Rory würde sich niemals mit jemandem wie diesem Chilton-Schnösel abgeben. Zumindest dachte Jess das. Vollkommen überzeugt war er jedoch nicht.

Jess wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein schwarzer BMW vor dem Haus hielt. Er beobachtete, wie die Türen sich öffneten und traute seinen Augen kaum, als Rory aus dem Wagen stieg.

Tristin bemerkte als erster, dass jemand auf den Stufen saß und meinte nur locker: „Oh hi."

Rory wunderte sich für eine Sekunde, wen Tristin begrüßt hatte, als auch sie Jess sah. Normalerweise hätte sie sich gefreut ihn zu sehen, aber sie befand sich auch ohne ihn in einem totalen Gefühlschaos.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich neben Tristin auch mit Jess aussprechen musste, aber schließlich konnte sie schlecht mit beiden gleichzeitig ein klärendes Gespräch führen.

„Jess, ich…" Sie blickte verzweifelt von Jess zu Tristin und wieder zurück. Sie musste jedoch gar nicht weiter sprechen, weil Jess diese Aufgabe übernahm: „Sag nichts Rory! Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Lorelai sich mal wieder irgendwas ausgedacht hatte. Niemals hätte ich angenommen, dass sie mit einer solchen Behauptung Recht haben könnte. Wie kannst du dich nur mit einem wie ihm abgeben?" Jess deutete abfällig zu Tristin, ließ Rory jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

„Ist dir nicht klar, dass er ein Spieler ist? Er kümmert sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer und schon gar nicht um die Gefühle eines Mädchens. Er wird dich verletzen und das weißt du auch. Warum also lässt du dich auf ihn ein?"

Rorys Verzweiflung wich einer Woge von Wut. Wie konnte Jess nur so etwas behaupten?

„Jess, niemand gibt dir das Recht so über Tristin zu reden. Du kennst ihn nicht, also solltest ihn auch nicht beurteilen. Und du bist sowieso der Letzte, der sich aufregen sollte. Du hast mich hängen lassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich jemanden zum reden brauche." Rory atmete schwer. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal geatmet und schnappte nun nach Luft. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich besser gehen."

Jess schaute sie verblüfft an. So hatte er Rory bisher noch ne erlebt. „Wie du willst, aber denk bloß nicht, ich werde dich trösten, wenn er dich verletzt!" Er blickte ein letztes Mal voller Abscheu auf Tristin und ging fort, ohne Rory noch ein einziges Mal anzuschauen.

Rory schaute ihm hinterher bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen den Wagen und schloss ihre Augen. Würde dieses Theater jemals ein Ende nehmen? Wie lange konnte ein Mensch eine solche Situation überstehen, ohne Schaden davon zu tragen?

„Alles okay Rory?"

Rory spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah Tristins besorgten Blick. Wann hatte er sich nur so sehr verändert?

„Ja, ich denke schon. Es geht im Moment nur alles drunter und drüber. Vor zwei Wochen war noch alles okay und plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre mein Leben ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Mein Freund hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, Jess benimmt sich völlig komisch und zu guter Letzt kann ich nicht Mal mit meiner Mom darüber reden, weil wir uns gestritten haben."

Tristin beobachtete Rory genau, während sie sprach. Sie schien wirklich verzweifelt zu sein. Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich verspürte er den Drang sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Er fühlte sich mitschuldig an ihrer Situation.

Ehe er genau wusste, was er tat, zog er Rory zu sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

Zu Tristins Überraschung stieß Rory ihn nicht fort, sondern erwiderte die Umarmung.

Rory konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie sich nicht gegen Tristin DuGreys Umarmung sträubte. Doch die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sie spürte, hinderte sie daran ihn von sich zu stoßen. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn, schloss ihre Augen und atmete seinen unverkennbaren Duft ein.

Tristin blickte zu ihr hinunter und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hielt Rory Gilmore in seinen Armen. Das einzige Mädchen, das seinem Charme widerstanden hatte und ihm so gut wie nie eine Chance gegeben hatte. Das Mädchen, das ihn so sehr in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, dass nur der Gedanke an sie, seine Zeit auf der Militärschule erleichtert hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich in den Monaten auf der Schule einen solchen Moment vorgestellt? Wie oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was passiert wäre, wenn er Chilton nicht hätte verlassen müssen?

Einer Sache war sich Tristin jedoch vollkommen sicher. Seinen Vorstellungen kamen nicht mal in die Nähe der Realität.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Rory bewusst wurde, was sie tat. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück und schaute Tristin verlegen an.

Sein Blick hatte jedoch nichts Triumphierendes an sich. Rory sah etwas in Tristins Augen, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, was Max Medina gemeint hatte. „_Er hat noch nie ein Mädchen so angesehen, wie er dich ansieht. Ich würde sogar behaupten, dass er verliebt ist."_

Tristin dachte immer wieder an die Ereignisse des Vortages. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass er Rory Gilmore so nahe sein würde, ohne eine Ohrfeige fürchten zu müssen. Sogar seine Eltern hatten bemerkt, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging und das sollte etwas heißen.

Als er die Schule betrat, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war Rory bereits da.

Er beachtete seine Mitschüler kaum, sondern ging zielstrebig zu Rorys Schließfach. Er musste sicher gehen, dass er das nicht nur geträumt hatte. Er war so sehr auf sein Ziel fixiert, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie ihm fast sämtliche seiner Mitschülerin schmachtende Blicke zuwarfen, in der Hoffnung sie würden die Nächste an seiner Seite sein.

Rory war bereits vor einiger Zeit zur Schule gekommen. Nachdem sie zwei große Becher Kaffee getrunken hatte, war sie nun dabei ihre benötigten Bücher aus dem Schließfach zu holen.

Sie hatte die Nacht zwar kaum geschlafen, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich völlig fit, was nicht nur an der extragroßen Portion Kaffee lag.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was passiert war. Eigentlich sah ihr ein solches Verhalten überhaupt nicht ähnlich, aber irgendetwas an dieser Situation war anders gewesen.

Tristin war noch etwa fünfzig Meter von Rorys Schließfach entfernt, als er sie entdeckte. In dem Moment, als er ihre braunen Haare entdeckte, wurde ihm klar, dass er dem Drang sie in seinen Armen zu spüren wieder nicht widerstehen konnte.

Rory wollte gerade ein Buch in ihrem Schließfach verstauen, als sie spürte, wie sich zwei kräftige Arme um ihre Hüften schlangen und sich ein Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Guten Morgen Maria, hast du mich vermisst?"

Rory hörte, wie die ersten Schüler um sie herum anfingen zu flüstern, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter darum. Sie drehte sich in Tristins Armen und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Dann lächelte sie ihn verschmitzt an. „So sehr, wie einen juckenden Hautausschlag."

„Maria, du verletzt mich! Ich habe gedacht, dass du jetzt ein wenig netter zu mir bist."

„Tja, und ich dachte, dass du jetzt endlich meinen Namen wüsstest, aber so kann man sich halt irren."

„Maria, du verletzt mich!" Tristin fasste sich gespielt an die Brust, so als ob ihn jemand tödlich verwundet hätte.

„Als ob dich so was wirklich stören würde. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei einer deiner vielen Verehrerinnen?" Rory schaute Tristin direkt in die Augen.

Obwohl er sie fest in den Armen hielt, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich hören wollte, was er dachte.

Tristin hingegen fing an zu grinsen. „Ich dachte, meine größte Verehrerin steht im Moment vor mir Mar'." Er schloss Rory noch fester in die Arme.

„In deinen Träumen Tris'."

„Jede Nacht Maria, jede Nacht!"

Rory konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Wahrscheinlich würde Tristin sich nie komplett ändern. Ein kleiner Rest seines alten Ichs würde wahrscheinlich immer bleiben.

„Tristin!" Ein brünettes Mädchen kam auf die beiden zugestürmt.

Der Angesprochene stöhnte leise auf und verdrehte die Augen. Nur langsam richtete er sich an das Mädchen, einen Arm noch immer locker um Rory gelegt. „Summer, hallo. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Er versuchte so gut wie möglich, seine Stimme nett klingen zu lassen. In Wahrheit war er nur durch Summers pure Anwesenheit genervt.

Summer hingegen schien nichts dergleichen wahrzunehmen. Auch Rory schien sie nicht zu sehen.

„Josh gibt am Freitag eine Party und ich wollte wissen, ob du mit mir hingehen möchtest."

„Ähm…" Tristin kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt hingehe. Selbst wenn werde ich bestimmt nicht mit dir gehen, sondern mit Rory."

Rory atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte nicht ein Mal bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Summer schien sie erst jetzt richtig zu sehen. Sie schaute kurz von Tristin zu Rory und wieder zurück. Dann meinte sie: „Ja klar, als wenn du dich wirklich mit Gilmore abgeben würdest." Sie schnaubte verächtlich, während sie Rory erneut musterte.

Diese spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. War es wirklich so unwahrscheinlich, dass er wirklich etwas von ihr wollte?

Tristin fühlte sich schlecht für das, was Summer gesagt hatte. Ihm war klar, dass Rory so etwas verletzte. Er wollte jedoch auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie unsicher wurde, was ihn betraf.

Er bemerkte, dass einige Schüler gespannt die Unterhaltung verfolgten. Auch Madeline, Louise und Paris standen in der Gruppe von Schülern.

Paris sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment vor Wut platzen. Tristin konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, ob es wegen Rory oder Summer war.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, ob ich mich mit Rory treffe oder nicht." Tristin bemühte sich gar nicht erst seine Stimme herzlich klingen zu lassen. Er fragte sich, was er jemals auch nur im entferntesten an Summer gemocht hatte.

„Tristin, überleg doch mal. Du, der König der Schule und Rory Gilmore, der Bücherwurm?"

Rory wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber plötzlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder: „Wow Summer, du weißt immerhin wie ein Buch aussieht. Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie du es auf diese Schule geschafft hast."

Sie konnte hören, wie einige Schüler leise kicherten.

Summer schien für einen Moment vollkommen verblüfft. Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und funkelte Rory an. „Gilmore, du bist doch nur irgendein Mädchen für Tristin. Ein Mädchen, das er wie jedes andere nur erobern will. Bei dir dauert es halt nur ein wenig länger. Du bist eine Herausforderung für ihn."

Rory zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte es satt, dass die Leute sie immer wieder als Tristins Herausforderung bezeichnet. Ehe sie antwortete, wurde ihr jedoch klar, dass Summer sie einfach nur provozieren wollte.

Die Schüler um sie herum schienen voller Erwartung, was passieren wurde.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, wandte Rory sich jedoch von Summer ab, nahm ihren Rucksack und schloss ihr Schließfach. Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd an Tristin: „Wir sehen uns im Unterricht." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und bevor sie ging, lächelte sie Summer noch ein Mal an. Kurz nachdem sie zwischen den staunenden Schülern verschwunden war, löste sich die Menge auf, während Tristin und Summer zurück blieben.

Als Tristin sicher war, dass sich niemand mehr für sie interessierte, flüsterte er leise: „Summer, lass Rory in Ruhe! Ich wüsste sowieso nicht, warum es dich kümmern sollte. Wir haben schon vor einer Ewigkeit Schluss gemacht. Ich bin jetzt mit Rory zusammen und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern können!" Er gab Summer nicht die geringste Chance etwas zu erwidern, sondern drehte sich um und verschwand in dieselbe Richtung, wie Rory.

Rory saß bereits eine Weile an ihrem Platz, als Tristin den Raum betrat und sich neben sie setzte. Er schaute sie stolz an. „Ich habe Summer noch nie so gesehen. Sie hasst dich."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Es kümmerte sie relativ wenig, was andere über sie dachten. „Tristin, du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass es für mich keine Rolle spielt, wer mich hasst und wer nicht."

„Dann ist es dir also auch vollkommen egal, was ich von dir denke, Maria?" Tristin beugte sich dicht zu Rory, so dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut empfinden konnte.

Sie spürte, wie ein leichtes Kribbeln fuhr. Seit wann hatte Tristin nur eine solche Wirkung auf sie?

Tristin bleib ihre Reaktion nicht verborgen. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich diese Wirkung auf dich habe Mar'."

Rory schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Tris', wann wirst du es endlich kapieren? Ich habe einfach noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, dich endgültig los zu werden."

„Maria, du verletzt mich!" Tristin fasste sich gespielt an die Brust.

Rory konnte nichts mehr erwidern, da die Schulklingel ertönte und Max Medina sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Guten Morgen." Max machte eine kurze Pause in der Hoffnung, dass jemand seine Begrüßung erwidern würde. Er hoffte jedoch vergebens. „Okay danke, dass sie mich alle so herzlich begrüßen. Ich hoffe, dass sich das irgendwann ändern wird."

Er klatschte kurz in die Hände, was seine Schüler nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. „Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich einige von ihnen dazu bekomme, wirklich mal zu lesen. Ich weiß, dass es Schüler unter ihnen gibt, die sich bisher so gut es geht um die Lektüren gedrückt haben."

Vereinzelte Schüler lachten kurz. Was ihr Lehrer sagte, war ja auch wirklich nicht vollkommen erfunden.

„Wie auch immer, sie werden alle ein Buch ihrer Wahl lesen und es dann in der Klasse vorstellen. Es soll jedoch nicht einfach nur ein Vortrag sein. Ich möchte, dass sie sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie alles darstellen." Max stoppte kurz, als er bemerkte, dass ein Schüler komplett abgelenkt war.

„Mister DuGrey, ich kann mich zwar noch ganz gut daran erinnern, wie es ist frisch verliebt zu sein, aber trotzdem wäre es sehr nett, wenn sie mir ab jetzt so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wie Miss Gilmore zuvor."

Tristin schaute überrascht zu seinem Lehrer, während ein Großteil der Klasse leise kicherte. „Es tut mir Leid, Mister Medina."

„Dankeschön. Wo war ich? Achso, wie gesagt, sollen sie sich etwas für die Präsentation des Buches ihrer Wahl etwas einfallen lassen. Sie können alleine arbeiten oder aber als Paare. Nur denken sie bei der Wahl ihrer Partner daran, dass ihre Note dann auch von der Leistung beider Schüler abhängt. Es bringt also nichts, wenn sie mit Miss Geller oder Miss Gilmore zusammen arbeiten wollen, aber selbst nichts tun wollen. Ich werde es sowieso bemerken. Sie haben einen Monat Zeit für diese Aufgabe. Ich lasse mich einfach überraschen, wofür sie alle sich entscheiden und hoffe einfach darauf, dass sie bei ihrer Wahl die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Noch Fragen?" Er schaute durch die Reihen.

Die ersten Schüler hatten bereits angefangen zu flüstern mit wem sie arbeiten würden. Zu Max Überraschung hatten auch Rory und Tristin ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

„Wir machen das doch zusammen, oder?" Tristin hatte sich wieder zu Rory gebeugt.

Rory begann zu lächeln. „Du hast Mister Medina doch gehört, es bringt dir gar nichts, wenn du mich als Partner wählst und ich die ganze Arbeit mache."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus.„Oh Maria, mir fallen da schon ein paar Dinge ein, die mir die Zusammenarbeit bringen würde, auch wenn du alles machst."

„Änderst du dich jemals?" Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

Tristins Kommentare machten ihr schon lange nicht mehr so viel aus, wie früher. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt und genoss ihre gegenseitigen Sticheleien richtig.

„Das musst du schon selber raus finden." Tristin blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. War jedoch überrascht, als Rory den Blick erwiderte.

Tristin wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich angeschaut hatten, als Max Stimme sie beide zurückholte.

„Keine Fragen? Okay, dann fahren wir jetzt mit dem Stoff fort."

Die Stunde verging ohne größere Zwischenfälle, die ungewöhnlich gewesen wären. Als es zum Ende klingelte, stürmten die gleichen Schüler aus dem Raum, wie an jedem Tag, während andere sich wie immer etwas Zeit ließen.

Tristin stand bereits an der Tür, während Rory noch dabei war ihre Sachen in ihrem Rucksack zu verstauen. Wie lange konnte man dafür schon brauchen?

„Kommst du Maria? Ich wollte dir vor der nächsten Stunde noch einen Kaffee spendieren."

Rory schaute strahlend auf. „Sag das doch gleich!" Sie schmiss ihre restlichen Sachen in die Tasche und warf sie dann über ihre Schulter.

Tristin stöhnte erleichtert auf. „Na endlich, ich dachte schon, ich würde Wurzeln schlagen."

„Tristin!" Sie schlug ihm auf die Brust.

„Was? Ich hab doch recht!" Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie so sanft mit sich.

Rory konnte fasst nicht glauben, dass sie ihn nicht sofort von sich stieß. Früher wäre das sofort passiert. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, hatte sie sich innerhalb von einem Tag daran gewöhnt, von Tristin berührt und umarmt zu werden.

Die Klingel ertönte gerade, als Rory den Raum zu ihrer nächsten Stunde betrat. Sie schaute entschuldigend zu ihrer Lehrerin. „Es tut mir leid Misses Cooper. Ich hatte ein kleines Problem mit meinem Schließfach."

Die Lehrerin nickte nur kurz, woraufhin Rory ihren Platz zwischen Paris und Louise einnahm.

„Guten Morgen, ich denke sie wissen, was zu tun ist." Sie nickte kurz in die Runde und setzte sich an ihren Tisch, während die Schüler Tische für ihre Gruppenarbeit zusammen schoben.

Rory arbeitete wie fast immer mit Paris, Madeline und Louise zusammen. Sie stellte überrascht fest, dass alle drei Mädchen sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. „Was?"

„War wirklich dein Schließfach Schuld an deinem zu spät kommen oder doch eher ein gutaussehender Mitschüler von uns?" Louise schaute sie neugierig an.

Rory konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Tristin hat mir einen Kaffee spendiert und da hab ich halt die Zeit vergessen."

„Du und Tristin? Was ist passiert?" Paris bemerkte die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen und fragte trocken: „Was? Kann ich mich nicht auch mal für so was interessieren?"

„Sollten wir nicht an unserem Projekt arbeiten?" Rory wollte dieses Thema nicht unbedingt mitten im Unterricht ansprechen.

„Wir müssen uns doch sowieso schon nach der Schule zusammensetzen, also können wir jetzt auch etwas anderes machen."

Rory erkannte, dass sie keine Chance hatten, aus dieser Sache heraus zu kommen. Also begann sie bei der Party und den Ereignissen, die darauf gefolgt waren.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt langsam fahren, du wirst sicher deine Ruhe wollen." Tristin hielt es für das beste, Rory erst Mal alleine zu lassen, anstatt sie zu bedrängen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie ihn komplett von sich stieß._

_Rüry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Willst du nicht noch mit rein kommen? Wir haben noch Reste im Kühlschrank, die wir uns warm machen könnten."_

_Tristin traute seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte Rory ihn wirklich eingeladen? Warum nur?_

„_Warum eigentlich nicht. Ich wüsste da auch noch ein paar andere Sachen, die wir zusammen machen könnten." Er grinste sie mit seiner ganz eigenen Art an._

„_Vergiss es DuGrey. Das Einzige, was wir gemeinsam tun, sind Hausaufgaben." Rory drehte sich um und ging ins Haus ohne auf Tristin zu warten._

_Er schaute ihr kurz hinterher. Wann hatte sie nur soviel Macht über ihn bekommen? Er war sich sicher, dass er alles tun würde, was Rory von ihm verlangte. So etwas hatte er bei noch keinem Mädchen zuvor gedacht._

_Nur langsam ging er auf das Haus zu. Etwas in ihm fürchtete, dass alles nur ein Traum war._

_Rory war sich sicher, dass Tristin ihr folgen würde, drehte sich also nicht nochmal um._

_Sie öffnete die Haustür und ließ sie für Tristin offen stehen, während sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte._

_Völlig verwirrt blieb sie stehen, als Lorelai plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte._

„_Mom, hey! Was machst du denn hier?"_

„_Ich musste rasch etwas holen. Lorelai schaute kurz auf die Uhr. „Warum bist du schon da? Dein Bus kommt doch eigentlich erst in zwanzig Minuten."_

„_Ja schon, aber Tristin hat mich hergefahren."_

„_Du hast was gemacht? Was ist bloß los mit dir?"_

_Tristin trat in das Haus und konnte hören, wie Rory mit ihrer Mutter sprach, etwas in ihrer Reaktion sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre sich im Hintergrund zu halten._

„_Mom, hatten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht schon? Ich habe beschlossen, Tristin eine zweite Chance zu geben. Warum kannst du das nicht auch?" Rorys Stimme klang flehend. Tristin konnte es kaum ertragen sie so zu hören._

„_Ist dir klar, dass es genau das ist, was er will? Er wird dich benutzen und dann fallen lassen. Du weißt selbst am besten, wie sehr er dir das Leben zu Hölle gemacht hat! Menschen wie er ändern sich nicht. Sie sind gar nicht in der Lage dazu."_

„_Tristin hat sich geändert! Sogar Max glaubt es!"_

_Lorelai schien einen Moment verwirrt. Seit wann redete Rory mit Max über solche Dinge?_

„_Was macht Max so sicher? Was wenn er sich genauso irrt wie du Rory?"_

„_Mom, verstehst du nicht, dass ich Tristin mag? Oder willst du es nur nicht akzeptieren? Er wird diese zweite Chance von mir bekommen. Vielleicht ist es genau das, was er braucht."_

„_Weißt du was, tu was immer du willst! Ich halt mich ab sofort aus diesen Angelegenheiten heraus. Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit Luke. Du brauchst nicht zu warten, ich weiß nicht, wann ich nach Hause komme." Mit diesen Worten drehte Lorelai sich um und verschwand durch die Hintertür._

_Rory kämpfte mit den Tränen, während sie alleine in der Küche zurück blieb. Zumindest fast._

_Sie fühlte zwei Hände auf ihren Hüften, während sie sanft umgedreht wurde. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie sie zwei starke Arme fest umarmten._

_Sie schmiegte sich an Tristin. Warum war er immer dann da, wenn sie jemanden zum anlehnen brauchte?_

_Tristin wusste nicht, wie lange er Rory in den Armen gehalten hatte, ehe sie sich etwas nach hinten beugte, um ihn anschauen zu können. Er heilt sie weiterhin fest in seinen Armen._

_Etwas tief in ihm schmerzte, als er Rory so sah. Schließlich war er nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrer Situation._

„_Es tut mir leid Rory. Das ist alles meine Schuld."_

_Rory musste lächeln, als er sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprach. Wie immer, hatte sie diesen angenehmen Schauer verspürt._

„_Es muss dir nicht Leid tun! Meine Mom muss sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen."_

„_An welchen Gedanken? Den, dass ich eine zweite Chance bekomme oder den, dass du mich magst?"_

_Rory spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Bei dem Streit mit Lorelai hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass Tristin alles hören konnte. „Ich, ähm… ich…"_

„_Pssst." Tristin legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, bevor er ihr langsam die Überreste der Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen." Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Wenn er dieses Blau sah, konnte er einfach alles andere um sich herum vergessen. „Weißt du Rory, ich mag dich auch."_

_Rory wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Zum einen, weil er sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen angesprochen hatte und zum anderen, weil sein Blick so liebevoll war, dass sie es kaum fassen konnte._

_Tristin spürte plötzlich einen Wunsch in sich aufkommen, den er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ehe er selbst genau wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich zu Rory gebeugt und sie sanft geküsst._

_Als Rory seine warmen Lippen auf ihren eigenen spürte, vergaß sie alles, was gewesen war und dachte nur an diesen Moment._

_Sie spürte, wie Tristin sie noch fester in seine Arme nahm, während sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken schlang._

_Keiner von beiden wusste, wie lange der Kuss gedauert hatte, als sie sich voneinander trennten und sich gegenseitig anschauten._

„_Ja, ich mag dich wirklich Maria."_

_Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte Tristin nur immer noch in sein altes Schema fallen?_

„_Denk dran, ich habe eine zweite Chance von dir bekommen." Bevor Rory etwas antworten konnte, küsste Tristin sie bereits wieder._

Louise und Madeline hatten der Erzählung gespannt zugehört. Ihre Augen leuchteten, wie bei kleinen Kindern zu Weihnachten.

„Heißt das, Tristin und du sind jetzt zusammen?"

Rory nickte lächelnd. Tristin hatte wirklich eine zweite Chance von ihr bekommen. Eine Chance von der sie selbst gedacht hatte, er würde sie nie erhalten.

Madeline und Louise umarmten sie stürmisch. „Wir freuen uns ja so für dich Rory!"

Rory schaute leicht beunruhigt zu Paris. Was würde sie denken?

Als Rory jedoch ihr lächeln sah, entspannte sie sich und meinte dann: „Wo das jetzt geklärt wäre, können wir ja endlich mit unserem Projekt weiter machen."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: GG läuft nicht mehr im Fernsehen und die Recht gehören nach wir vor nicht mir.

A/N: So hier sind zwei neue Kapitel... Viel Spaß!

* * *

Jess ging durch die Gänge der Stars Hollow High, ohne auf seine Mitschüler zu achten. Er hatte zu keinem von ihnen eine Bindung, geschweige denn er würde einen von ihnen einen Freund nennen. Er war noch nie gerne zur Schule gegangen doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten alles nur noch verschlimmert.

Er war nur froh, dass er Dean und Lane noch nicht begegnet war. Wobei auch das sich während der nächsten Stunde ändern würde. Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, nahm er auf seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe Platz. Voller Hoffnung, dass Lane ihn nicht bemerken würde.

Doch bereits Sekunden später drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Ihr Blick zeigte ihm, dass seine Hoffnung unbemerkt an ihr vorbeizukommen, berechtigt war.

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, als sie an seinen Tisch trat.

Jess fragte sich, wie viel Rory ihr erzählt hatte und wie groß demnach die Gefahr war verletzt aus dieser Unterhaltung herauszukommen.

„Hallo Lane! Wie geht's?" Er versuchte nett zu klingen. Jess wusste nicht genau warum, aber er wollte Lane nicht noch wütender machen.

„Du hast eben doch nicht wirklich gefragt, wie es mir geht, oder?"

„Ähm, doch…" Jess befürchtete, dass er genau das Falsche gesagt oder getan hatte.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen, wenn du Rory das Leben zur Hölle machst? Verstehe einer warum, aber sie mag dich wirklich! Und du Idiot hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie von dir zu stoßen und sie vor die Wahl zu stellen."

Jess traute seinen Ohren kaum. Verlangte Lane etwa wirklich von ihm Tristin den Vortritt zu lassen? „Gott, Kim! Hältst du es wirklich normal, dass Rory ihr Spielchen mit drei verschiedenen Typen treibt?"

„Wovon redest du? Rory hat nur versucht Dean und dich so wenig wie möglich zu verletzen!"

„Ach, und deswegen lässt sie sich diesem reichen Schnösel nach Hause fahren oder wie?"

„Wie? Rory hat sich von Tristin nach Hause fahren lassen? Wann?"

„Gestern. Ich wollte eigentlich zu ihr, um mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen steht auf einmal dieser Typ vor mir."

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

„Denkst du etwa ich lüge?"

„Für gewöhnlich kann man ja davon ausgehen." Dean war mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgetaucht. „Aber ich habe die beiden auch zusammen gesehen. Leider." Er musste noch immer daran denken, wie schlecht er sich nach dieser Ansicht gefühlt hatte. Es wäre schon schwer gewesen, wenn er seine erste Liebe an Jess verloren hätte, doch sie an Tristin zu verlieren glich fast schon einem wahr gewordenem Alptraum.

Lane wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, dass sie Jess einfach so beschuldigt hatte.

Jess schien ihr Unwohlsein zu bemerken, denn er meinte trocken: „Also, wenn du mich das nächste Mal für irgendwas beschuldigen willst, solltest du vorher erstmal mit Rory klären, wer denn nun gerade ihr aktueller Lover ist."

* * *

Rory ging durch den Schulflur zur Caféteria. Immer wieder bemerkte sie, wie Mitschüler anfingen zu tuscheln, sobald sie Rory sahen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass dies eine Folge dessen war, was am Morgen zwischen ihr und Summer abgelaufen war, fühlte sie sich unglaublich unwohl. Solange Paris oder Tristin in der Nähe waren, war dieses ganze Getuschel auszuhalten. Schlichtweg aus dem Grund, dass sie nicht genau mitbekam, wie andere sie anstarrten, wenn sie sich mit jemandem unterhielt.

„Hey Rory, warte mal kurz!"

Rory drehte sich um, um zu schauen, wer etwas von ihr wollte. Sie sah einen Jungen auf sich zukommen, denn sie aus ihrem Algebrakurs kannte. Verzweifelt suchte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis nach seinen Namen. Ben? Peter? Alex? John? Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr.

Verlegen lächelte sie ihm entgegen, in der Hoffnung so verbergen zu können, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer er war. „Hi. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Nun ja, ich hab gedacht, wir könnten mal ausgehen oder so. Du weißt schon, einfach gemütlich zusammensitzen."

Rory glaubte im ersten Moment sie hatte sie verhört. Warum wollte dieser so ziemlich wildfremde Typ plötzlich mit ihr ausgehen?

Ehe Rory jedoch antworten konnte, ertönte Paris Stimme hinter ihnen: „Gott, Jones, denkst du echt, Rory würde sich mit jemandem wie dir abgeben? Verzieh dich einfach!"

„Ganz ruhig Geller, ich habe sie nur um ein Date gebeten." Der Jungs hob abwehrend seine Hände, wandte sich kurz darauf jedoch wieder an Rory: „Überleg es dir einfach und sag mir Bescheid, wenn dein Wachhund nicht in der Nähe ist. Also, man sieht sich!" Jones verschwand in Richtung Caféteria.

Rory schaute ihm verwirrt nach und fragte Paris dann: „Was – war – das?"

Paris rollte mit den Augen. „Rory, bist du wirklich so naiv oder tust du nur so?"

Rory schaute ihre Freundin verwirrt an.

„Jones wollte mit dir ausgehen, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen."

„Was?" Rory wusste absolut nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Wie kommt er denn auf so eine bescheuerte Idee?"

Paris verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Gott, du bist wirklich so naiv. Jeder hat gesehen, dass du mit Tristin zusammen bist. Für Spatzenhirne wie Daniel Jones kann das nur bedeuten, dass Tristin dich endlich rum bekommen hat. Stell dich schon mal darauf ein, dass Jones nicht der letzte gewesen ist. In den nächsten Tagen werden garantiert noch mehr Typen nach einem Date fragen."

Rory schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. In ihren Augen konnte das eigentlich nur noch ein Desaster werden.

Sie und Paris setzten ihren Weg zur Caféteria fort und nachdem sie sich etwas zu essen geholt hatten, nahmen sie bei Louise und Madeline Platz.

Rory überlegte, warum ihre Mitschüler dachten, sie hätte mit Tristin geschlafen.

„Rory, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du scheinst irgendwie total abwesend." Louise schaute sie durchdringend an.

Rory wachte aus ihrer Trance aus, doch noch ehe sie antworten konnte, dass nichts wäre, meinte Paris: „Daniel Jones hat sie um ein Date gebeten."

„Oh, wirklich?" Madeline schien dieser Gedanke zu gefallen, dann schien ihr jedoch etwas einzufallen und fuhr fort: „Lass das bloß nicht deinen Freund hören. Er hasst Daniel. Wenn er erfährt, dass er dich angemacht hat, wird Tristin ausflippen."

„Ich hatte eigentlich auch gar nicht vor, ihm etwas davon zu erzählen."

„Wem willst du was nicht sagen?"

Rory fluchte innerlich. Warum musste Tristin ausgerechnet in diesem Moment auftauchen?

Paris schaltete jedoch schnell genug. „Sie will Mister Medina nicht sagen, dass ihre Mom einen neuen Freund hat."

Tristin schaute Rory verwirrt an. „Warum sollte ihn das auch interessieren?"

Dieses Mal antwortete Rory selber: „Meine Mom war doch mal mit Max verlobt."

„Max?" Tristin schaute ihre direkt in die Augen und sie erkannte, dass er einen Kommentar zurück hielt. Seine Lippen verzogen sich bereits zu diesem verschmitzten Grinsen, dass er immer hatte, wenn er sie stichelte.

Rory verdrehte die Augen. „Was?"

Tristin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, ich bin nur überrascht, dass du eine so enge Beziehung zu einem Lehrer hast, dass du ihn bei seinem Vornamen nennst. Okay, du liebst die Schule, aber ist das nicht doch etwas übertrieben?"

„Idiot! Er wäre fast mein Stiefvater geworden. Wir hätte ich ihn denn sonst nennen sollen? Sir?"

Tristin legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ganz ruhig Ror'! Das war doch nur ein Scherz." Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, ehe er sich neben sie setzte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.


	20. Chapter 20

Vier Wochen später

Rory saß, wie mittlerweile jeden Mittag, mit Tristin, Paris und ein paar anderen Mitschülern in der Caféteria. Die Zeiten in denen sie sich in der Mittagspause in ein Buch vertiefte, waren vorbei.

„Ror' komm schon, du musst mit auf die Party!" Shawn, einer von Tristins Freunden schaute sie flehend an.

Rory lachte auf. Diese Diskussion führten sie so ziemlich jeden Freitag. „Ihr wisst doch genau, dass ich freitags zum Abendessen zu meinen Großeltern muss. Ich hab mich schon vor einem Monat davor gedrückt, ich komme nicht schon wieder drum rum."

Die meisten Schüler am Tisch stöhnten auf. „Aber wenn du nicht dabei bist, ist Tristin absolut nicht zu gebrauchen. Ohne dich hat er kein Spaß und wenn er keinen Spaß hat, ist eine Party so gut wie zum Untergang verdammt."

Paris rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte verächtlich. Warum waren die meisten High School Schüler nur so oberflächlich?

Shawn wandte sich zu ihr um. „Hast du uns was zu sagen, Paris?"

Sie schüttelte als Antwort nur mit dem Kopf. Die anderen wollte gerade wieder ihre Unterhaltung aufnehmen, als sie meinte: „Bist du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, deine Wochenenden nicht im Alkoholrausch zu verbringen, sondern stattdessen lieber mal in die Schulbücher zu schauen? Es würde dir sicherlich gut tun."

„Komm schon Paris, dafür habe ich doch dich." Shawn legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, welchen Paris jedoch verzweifelt abzuschütteln versuchte. „Als ob ich dir helfen würde, Blackwood." Sie schnaubte verächtlich auf.

„Komm schon Paris, du weißt, dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst!"

Rory musste schmunzeln. Jeden zweiten Tag führten Paris und Shawn diese Unterhaltung. Tristin schien ebenfalls darüber nachzudenken, denn er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was denkst du, wann die beiden endlich zugeben, dass sie aufeinander stehen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Shawn überhaupt eine reelle Chance hat."

„Maria, komm schon. Auf Dauer konntest du meinem Charme schließlich auch nicht widerstehen."

Rory schlug Tristin auf den Oberkörper. Gelegentlich brauchte sein Ego eben doch einen Dämpfer.

Shawn und Paris hatten ihre Diskussion scheinbar beendet, denn er meinte nur: „Mann DuGrey, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal sehen würde, wie ein Mädchen dich regelmäßig zurechtweist. Rory, ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen, danke dass du meinen Schulalltag versüßt." Shawn griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Aber trotzdem erwarte ich dich heute Abend auf meiner Party zu sehen!"

Rory wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter zu diskutieren. „Okay, ich werde schauen was sich machen lässt. Versprechen werde ich es dir aber nicht."

* * *

Rory stieg erschöpft aus dem Bus. Wieder war eine Schulwoche vergangen und sie freute sich darauf ein wenig entspannen zu können. Zumindest soweit das als Chilton-Schülerin überhaupt möglich war. Jetzt musste sie Lorelai nur noch davon überzeugen, dass sie auf die Party durfte. Sie machte sich eigentlich noch immer nicht wirklich was aus Parties, doch an manchen Tagen war ihr durchaus danach zu tanzen und einfach Spaß mit ihren Freunden zu haben.

„Rory!" Lane kam auf sie zu gerannt. Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, wenn sie es überhaupt nicht erwarten konnte, Rory zu sehen. „Wir haben einen Gig! Lane umarmte ihre beste Freundin stürmisch.

Rory konnte es kaum fassen. Lane und die Jungs hatten doch gerade erst richtig mit den Proben angefangen. „Wow! Wann? Wo?" Sie erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Heute Abend in Hartford. Du wirst doch kommen?"

Rory biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Lane war ihre beste Freundin, sie konnte sie schlecht hängen lassen. Doch sie hatte Shawn vorher zugesagt und auch er war mittlerweile so etwas wie ein Freund. Egal wofür sie sich entschied, jemand würde sich hintergangen fühlen. „Ähm, wo in Hartford denn?" Vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit zu Lanes Konzert und zu Shawns Party zu gehen.

Lane schien scheinbar nichts von Rorys Unsicherheit zu bemerken. Wenn doch, reagierte sie wirklich gut, indem sie sich nichts anmerken ließ.

„Wir sollen auf der Party von einem Typen namens Shawn Blackwood spielen." Lane zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr war es ziemlich egal für wen sie spielen sollte. Ein Gig war ein Gig.

Rory konnte kaum fassen, dass ihr das Schicksal so gut gesonnen war. „Lane, du wirst kaum es kaum glauben, aber ich kenne Shawn. Er ist mit Tristin befreundet und ich musste ihm heute versichern, dass ich versuchen würde auf die Party zu kommen." Sie umarmte Lane noch einmal kurz. Jetzt musste Lorelai nur noch zustimmen.

Lane schien jedoch nicht ganz so begeistert über diese Tatsache zu sein. Sie hatte Rorys Reaktion auf den Termin des Gigs durchaus mitbekommen. Sie hatte jedoch gedacht, dass es mit dem Essen bei den Gilmores zu tun hatte. Lane konnte nicht fassen, dass es Rory schwer fiel sich zu entscheiden. Wie lange kannte sie diesen Shawn denn? Vor allem im Vergleich zu der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen.

Rory bemerkte, dass Lane nicht so begeistert war. „Lane, was ist denn los?"

Lane biss sich lieber die Zunge ab, als zu sagen, was sie störte. Als ob es nicht schlimm genug war, das Rory plötzlich anfing zu überlegen, mit wem sie lieber Zeit verbrachte, nein sie bemerkte auch überhaupt nicht, wie sie andere damit verletzte. „Nichts, ich bin nur etwas müde. Ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Lane davon und ließ Rory einfach stehen.

* * *

„Mom!" Rory ließ ihre Tasche einfach neben der Tür fallen. Normalerweise würde sie sie erst in ihr Zimmer bringen, doch jetzt musste sie erst mit ihrer Mutter reden. „Bist du da?" Rory versuchte zu erkennen, ob von irgendwoher Geräusche zu hören waren. Für einen Moment war es ruhig, ehe aus der oberen Etage ein Poltern zu hören war.

„Argh, hilfe! Meine Sachen greifen mich an!"

Rory musste schmunzeln, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Lorelais Schlafzimmer machte. „Mom, was ist passiert?" Sie betrat das Zimmer und sah, wie ihre Mutter versuchte sich von einem Berg Kleidung zu befreien.

„Diese Sachen sind böse! Sie haben versucht mich umzubringen!" Lorelai hatte es geschafft, die Sachen von sich zu schieben und schaute sie nun wütend an.

Rory versuchte so gut es ging ernst zu bleiben. „Mom, deine Sachen haben nicht versucht dich umzubringen."

„Doch! Ich habe ohne irgendeinen Hintergedanken nach meiner Lieblingsbluse gesucht und plötzlich stürzen sich sämtliche meiner Kleidungsstücke auf mich. Und auf einmal liege ich begraben unter lauter Sachen. Überleg doch mal, wenn du jetzt nicht nach Hause gekommen wärst…" Lorelai stoppte und überlegte einen Moment. „Halt, warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hause? Dein Bus ist vor einer halben Stunde gekommen."

Rory lächelte, als ob vor ihr nicht ihre Mutter ein kleines Kind auf dem Boden saß. „Ich habe Lane getroffen. Sie und die Jungs haben heute Abend einen Gig in Hartford."

„Das ist ja super!" Lorelai stand vom Boden auf.

Rory nickte zustimmen. „Ja, vor allem weil sie auf der Party von einem von Tristins Freunden spielen. Shawn hatte mich heute Mittag auch eingeladen." Sie ließ sich auf Lorelais Bett fallen.

Lorelai sah die Sache ein wenig anders: „Weiß Lane, dass du schon auf diese Party eingeladen warst?"

„Ja, warum?" Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn der Gig nicht auf der Party gewesen wäre?"

„Ich…" Rory biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Lane ein wenig seltsam reagiert hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Shawn hat mich zu erst gefragt, aber Lane ist meine beste Freundin."

Lorelai nickte verstehend. Sie bemerkte, dass Rory über etwas nachdachte. „Du hast zuerst gezögert ob du Lane zusagst oder?"

Rory nickte nur. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht und wusste, dass sie sich am Abend als erstes bei Lane entschuldigen musste.

Lorelai konnte sich denken, was in Rory vorging, meinte aber trotzdem: „Du kannst zu der Party, aber erst nach dem Essen bei deinen Großeltern. Ruf Tristin an, ob er dich von dort abholt. Ansonsten muss ich Luke um sein Auto bitten, damit wir mit zweien fahren können."

Rory nickte nur, erhob sich vom Bett und ging in ihr Zimmer. Wie hatte sie nur so etwas tun können? Es hätte gar keine Frage sein dürfen, wessen Einladung sie annahm. Lane kannte sie bereits ihr gesamtes Leben. Im Vergleich dazu glich ihre Bekanntschaft mit Shawn einer Eintagsfliege.

* * *

Lorelai konnte ein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken, als Rory bereits zum zehnten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten auf ihre Uhr schaute. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Emily dieses Essen wieder besonders in die Länge ziehen zu wollen. Auch ihr war die Ungeduld ihrer Enkeltochter nicht entgangen. „Rory, was um Himmels willen ist so interessant an deiner Armbanduhr, dass du alle paar Sekunden darauf schaust? Es ist übrigens auch sehr unhöflich, dass du mir heute Abend kaum zuhörst. Von deiner Mutter bin ich nichts anderes gewöhnt, aber du bist doch sonst nicht so." Emily schaute Rory kopfschüttelnd an.

Rory schaute erschrocken auf. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie den ganzen Abend mit ihren Gedanken überall nur nicht bei ihrer Familie war. Sie musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass sie Lane am Nachmittag wahrscheinlich ziemlich verletzt hatte. „Es tut mir Leid Grandma, es ist nichts."

Lorelai hatte Mitleid mit ihrer Tochter. Sie wandte sich an Emily: „Weißt du Mom, Rory ist zu taktvoll für so etwas. Das hat sie eindeutig nicht von mir. Heute Abend steigt eine Party auf der die Band ihrer besten Freundin auftritt. Könnte sie nicht ausnahmsweise schon früher gehen?"

Emily schaute ihre Tochter und Enkeltochter wütend an. Wenn sie eines hasste, war es, wenn die Zwei keine Zeit zu ihrem Essen am Freitag mitbrachten. „Lorelai, du weißt genau, dass ihr rechtzeitig Bescheid geben sollt, wenn so etwas vorkommt. Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass Rory früher geht. Wie sollte sie um diese Zeit überhaupt alleine nach Stars Hollow kommen?"

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Auftritt ist hier in Hartford."

„Nein Lorelai. Außerdem lasse ich meine Enkeltochter bestimmt nicht alleine durch die Stadt laufen. Wie kannst du nur immer auf solche Ideen kommen?"

Lorelai ließ als Antwort nur verzweifelt den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Warum hatte man sie nur mit einer solchen Mutter bestraft?

„Tristin würde mich abholen Grandma." ließ Rory kaum hörbar verlauten. Dabei schaute sie Emily auch nicht an. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch nie erwähnt, dass Tristin DuGrey ihr neuer Freund war. Sie wollte sich das Theater einfach ersparen.

Emily stoppte mit ihren Anschuldigen an Lorelai und schaute nun wieder zu ihrer Enkelin. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Rory schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten wie dieser Abend enden würde. Entweder würde Emily vollkommen wütend werden, dass diese kleine Tatsache bisher verschwiegen worden war oder aber sie würde sich einfach nur freuen und Rory sofort gehen lassen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Tristin mich abholen würde."

Emily schaute verwirrt zu ihrer Enkelin. Von was beziehunsgweise besser wem sprach sie? „Rory, ich habe noch nie etwas von einem Tristin gehört, wer ist…" Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an die Geburtstagsparty die sie Rory in ihrem ersten Jahr an der Chilton gegeben hatte. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa den jungen DuGrey?" Bei diesem Gedanken begannen Emilys Augen sofort zu leuchten.

Rory stöhnte innerlich auf. Genau das hatte sie zu vermeiden versucht. „Ja Grandma, ich meine Tristin DuGrey."

Lorelai versuchte ihrer Tochter so gut es ging zu helfen, indem sie meinte: „Okay, wo das geklärt wäre, kann Rory ja jetzt zu der Party."

„Nicht so schnell, Lorelai. Bevor ich Rory gehen lassen, habe ich erst ein paar Fragen an sie. Was nicht heißt, dass sie dann wirklich gehen darf." Emily wandte den Blick wieder von ihrer Tochter ab. „Also Rory, wie kommt es, dass du bisher noch nicht erzählt hast, dass du mit dem jungen DuGrey befreundet bist? Und was ist überhaupt mit diesem Jungen aus Stars Hollow? Wie hieß er nochmal? Dan?"

„Nein, Grandma. Er heißt Dean und wir haben uns vor etwa anderthalb Monaten getrennt. Was Tristin betrifft, du weißt doch, dass er auf die Chilton geht." Rory betete, dass dieses Verhör relativ schnell vorbei ging.

„Ja, aber beim letzten Mal machte es nicht den Anschein, als würdet ihr euch gut verstehen."

„Dinge ändern sich Mom. Lass Rory doch gehen."

„Sie kann gehen, aber erst möchte ich mit Tristin reden. Es ist schade, dass Richard nicht da ist, aber es bleibt keine andere Wahl."

Rory stöhnte auf. Genau das sollte eigentlich nicht passieren. Es war doch noch viel zu früh, um Tristin auf Emily treffen zu lassen. Sie erinnerte noch genau daran, wie das Treffen von Dean und ihren Großeltern abgelaufen war. Wenn sie jedoch wirklich zu der Party wollte, dann musste sie da durch und Tristin ebenfalls.

* * *

Emily schaute immer wieder auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast eine Stunde her, dass Rory ihren Freund angerufen hatte und er wohnte nur fünf Minuten vom Haus der Gilmores entfernt. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Das wird aber auch langsam Zeit." Emily schüttelte den Kopf. Konnten die jungen Leute denn nie pünktlich sein?

Rory stand auf, um Tristin die Tür aufzumachen, wurde jedoch von Emily zurück gehalten: „Nein Rory, du siehst deinen Freund noch früh genug. Roberta kann die Tür öffnen."

„Mom, lass Rory doch zu ihm. Was ist denn daran so schlimm?" Lorelai versuchte wie immer, ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Leider war es, wie an diesem Abend zuvor auch, einfach zwecklos, denn als Antwort erhielt sie nur einen strafenden Blick.

Das Dienstmädchen betrat das Wohnzimmer. Direkt hinter ihr stand Tristin. „Mr. Tristin DuGrey." Sie deutete einen Knicks an und ließ die kleine Gruppe dann sofort wieder alleine.

Tristin hatte derweil sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Das Lächeln bei dem bisher noch alle Mütter schwach geworden waren. Zuerst wandte er sich an Emily: „Guten Abend Mrs. Gilmore. Entschuldigen sie bitte die Verspätung. Ich wurde Zuhause aufgehalten."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Tristin. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen darüber. So konnte ich noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Rory verbringen.

Rory beobachtete alles und fühlte wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Emily sofort vergaß, dass sie vor einem Moment noch wütend auf Tristin war. Eins zu null für ihn.

Mit Lorelai würde es jedoch nicht ganz so einfach werden.

„Lorelai, es freut mich, dass ich sie endlich mal wiedersehe. Wie geht es ihnen?" Tristin reichte auch ihr die Hand.

„Mir geht's gut, aber spar die das Getue. Du weißt genau, dass so etwas bei mir nicht zieht." Lorelai schaute ihn ernst an. Obwohl Rory und er nun schon länger zusammen waren, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte, traute sie ihm noch immer nicht.

„Lorelai!" Emily schaute ihre Tochter kopfschüttelnd an. „Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens dem Freund deiner Tochter gegenüber vernünftig benehmen?"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Gilmore. Ich kann ihre Tochter ja verstehen. In der Vergangenheit habe ich mich nicht immer ganz korrekt Rory gegenüber verhalten. Lorelai hat Angst, dass ich Rory verletze." Tristin war mittlerweile zu Rory gegangen und hatte ihr einen Arm um die Hüften gelegt. „Ich hoffe aber, dass sie bald davon überzeugt ist, dass ich Rory niemals verletzen könnte." Erst jetzt drehte er sich zu Rory, und gab ihr einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hallo Rory."

Lorelai hatte ihn genau beobachtet und dabei nichts erkennen können, was darauf hinwies, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar: Tristin behandelte Rory geradezu, als ob sie das Kostbarste war, was er hatte.

„Ähm, Grandma? Dürfen wir jetzt los? Ich möchte auf keinen Fall verpassen, wenn Lane's Band spielt." Rory schaute ihre Großmutter bittend an.

Zwar wusste Tristin, dass ihm der folgende Satz Ärger mit Rory und wahrscheinlich auch Lorelai einhandeln würde, aber ihm war auch klar, dass Emily so sofort damit einverstanden war, dass sie gingen. „Rory, wir können doch nicht so unhöflich deiner Großmutter gegenüber sein. Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen. Das Mindeste was ich als Wiedergutmachung für meine Verspätung tun kann ist, dass wir noch einen Moment bleiben und mit deiner Grandma reden."

Rory hatte das Gefühl mit einem Holzhammer erschlagen worden zu sein. Hatte Tristin gerade wirklich vorgeschlagen, dass sie noch ein Weilchen blieben? Wie konnte er so etwas nur machen?

Emily lächelte erfreut, meinte aber: „Nein Tristin. Wir haben euch zwei jetzt lange genug aufgehalten. Geht ihr ruhig zu der Feier. Lorelai ist ja schließlich noch hier um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Lorelai zuckte zusammen und überlegte sich im selben Moment, wie sie sich an Tristin rächen konnte. Ohne ihn, wäre sie sonst bestimmt früher nach Hause gekommen.

„Sind sie sich sicher?" Tristin schaute sie fragend an.

„Ja, ja. Ihr zwei genießt den Abend mit euren Freunden."

Lorelai konnte es kaum fassen. Emily scheuchte die Beiden ja regelrecht vor die Tür. Warum hatte sie in ihrer Jugend nur nie daran gedacht so zu handeln? Wahrscheinlich wären ihr dann viele Diskussionen erspart geblieben.

Rory ergriff jetzt lieber das Wort, ehe Emily Tristins Angebot doch noch annahm. „Danke Grandma. Das Essen war wirklich toll. Wir sehen uns nächsten Freitag."

„Amüsiert euch gut."

Tristin und Rory verabschiedeten sich kurz von den beiden Gilmore Frauen und gingen dann Richtung Haustür. Sie waren schon fast angekommen, als Emilys Stimme erneut erklang: „Lorelai, kann es sein, dass du vergessen hast, den beiden zu sagen, wie sie sich verhalten sollen und wann Rory Zuhause sein soll?"

„Oh, ähm, also eigentlich, ähm…" Lorelai wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Solche Attacken ihrer Mutter erwischten sie noch immer eiskalt. „Ähm, Tristin fahr vorsichtig, vor allem wenn ihr heute Nacht nach Hause kommt. Und ähm, tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde… Und achso, Tristin solltest du wieder auf unserer Couch übernachten und wie beim letzten Mal schnarchen, dann fliegst du sofort raus!"

Rory und Tristin fingen an zu grinsen. Das hatte Emily bestimmt nicht gemeint. Sie verließen lieber schnell das Haus, ehe Emily sie doch noch zurückhalten konnte. Kurz bevor die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, hörten sie noch, wie Emily laut „Oh mein Gott!" sagte.

* * *

Emily schaute entgeistert zu ihrer Tochter. „Lorelai, wir kannst du dem Jungen nur erlauben auf euer Couch zu schlafen?

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. Für sie es gab es dafür schließlich eine ganz simple Erklärung. „Ich traue Tristin zwar noch immer nicht vollständig, aber es erspart mir einiges an Stress, wenn ich ihm erlaube an den Wochenenden auf der Couch zu schlafen. Würde ich es nicht tun, würde er sich abends garantiert reinschleichen und morgens wieder raus. So habe ich zumindest ein bisschen Kontrolle."

Emily lachte ungläubig auf. „Lorelai, glaubst du das wirklich? Genauso gut könntest du den beiden erlauben alleine in eine Wohnung zu ziehen. Sie sind Teenager. Hast du denn gar nichts aus deinen Fehlern gelernt?"

„Rory ist anders und das weißt du. Sie macht diese Fehler nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann." Lorelai spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Sie war es Leid sich immer wieder vor ihrer Mutter rechtfertigen und verteidigen zu müssen.

„Ich weiß, dass Rory nicht wie du ist. Aber was ist mit dem jungen DuGrey? Denkst du, ich kenne seinen Ruf nicht? Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, warum er auf der Militärschule war? Er ist nicht gut für Rory."

Lorelai traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Ich fasse es nicht Mom. Vor fünf Minuten hättest du kaum glücklicher sein können, dass Tristin Rorys neuer Freund ist."

„Du weißt genau, dass die DuGreys gute Bekannte von uns sind. Auch wenn ich Tristins Verhalten nicht gut heiße, muss ich ihm trotzdem den nötigen Respekt entgegen bringen."

Lorelai stöhnte auf. Sie wollte nur ein einziges Mal erleben, dass ihre Mutter wirklich ehrlich zu den Leuten in ihrem Umfeld war. Warum musste sie so tun, als ob sie Tristin mochte? Nur weil die Familien seit langem befreundet waren? Lorelai konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, wie die DuGreys sie behandelt hatten, als sie schwanger wurde. Einzig und allein Janlan DuGrey hatte sie beglückwünscht und sich normal verhalten. Der Rest seiner Familie hingegen hatten sie angeschaut und behandelt, als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit. „Mom, du magst Tristin nicht. Okay! Dann zeig es ihm, anstatt dich von ihm um den kleinen Finger wickeln zu lassen."

Emily schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich mag Tristin durchaus. Ich traue ihm nur nicht. Er ist ein charmanter junger Mann, aber nicht der Richtige für Rory. Eine Beziehung mit ihm wird ihr nur schaden. Er wird sie von ihren Plänen abbringen. Und wenn er es nicht tut, werden seine Eltern alles daran setzen sie auseinander zu bringen. Sie möchten ein Mädchen an seiner Seite sehen, das sich zu einer perfekten Ehefrau eignet. Wahrscheinlich werden sie ihr von Anfang an keine Chance lassen."

Lorelai platzte fast der Kragen. Emily legte Situationen immer so aus, wie es ihr gerade passte. „Und was tust du gerade? Gibst du Tristin eine Chance dich davon zu überzeugen, dass er gut für Rory ist? Und was war, als ich damals schwanger wurde? Wäre es nach dir gegangen, hätten Chris und sich sofort geheiratet. Meine Meinung zu dem Thema hat dich damals doch überhaupt nicht interessiert. Du hattest mein Leben doch schon geplant lange bevor Rory geboren wurde. Es ging dir noch nie darum, was ich wollte. Es ging immer nur nach deinem Willen. Genau aus diesem Grund bin ich weggelaufen. Ich wollte selber entscheiden, wie ich mein Leben führe und wie es scheint ist mir das doch ganz gut gelungen." Lorelai machte eine kurze Pause, fuhr dann jedoch fort: „Ich danke dir, dass du dir Sorgen um Rory machst und sie schützen willst. Aber verurteile andere nicht für ein Verhalten, dass auch du immer wieder zeigst. Und bitte gib Tristin eine Chance. Rory mag ihn wirklich sehr und auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, ich habe sie seit langem nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich werde jetzt fahren."

Sie wartete keine Reaktion von Seiten Emilys mehr ab, sondern griff nach ihrer Tasche und ließ ihre Mutter alleine zurück.

Emily hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Sie dachte darüber nach, was Lorelai gesagt hatte und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie zumindest teilweise Recht hatte mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Emily setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf die Couch. Es schien, als ob Lorelai zum ersten Mal wirklich zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte.

* * *

A/N: Wie immer ist Feedback erwünscht. Mittlerweile kann ich es auch ganz gut gebrauchen noch ein bisschen angespornt zu werden. Ich habe nämlich nur noch eine Seite vorgeschrieben. Mehr als ein grober Plan existiert noch nicht für die restliche Story. Ich möchte eigentlich versuchen, dass es maximal noch zehn Chapter zwischen 3000 und 4000 Wörter werden sollen...


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: OMG, da habe ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft einen neuen Teil zu schreiben. Ich traue meinen Augen ja selbst kaum... Der Teil ist zwar nicht ganz so lang, wie geplannt, aber das lag einfach darn, dass ich während der Feiertage nicht die Zeit hatte alles, was ich neulich geschrieben habe abzutippen. Keine Ahnung, ob es an der schlechten Noten im kreativen Schreiben lag oder aber daran, dass mir dieser süße Typ aus dem einen Seminar zugelächelt hat, jedenfalls habe ich neulich, als ich mir die Wartezeit in der Caféteria vertrieben habe, richtig viel geschrieben und bin glaube ich jetzt endlich wieder im Schreibfluss drin (*auf Holz klopft, um es nicht zu beschreien*). Mein Ziel war es auf jeden Fall während der Feiertage etwas neues zu posten und voilá hier ist es. Ich wünsche allen noch ein frohes und besinnliches Rest-Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch (mal sehen, vll. schaffe ich bis Silvester noch was abzutippen)!!!

Disclaimer: Wie bisher auch, gehört mir GG nicht, ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus, um rumzuspinnen. Verdienen tue ich damit nicht einen Cent.

* * *

Rory und Tristin saßen in seinem Wagen auf dem Weg zu Shawns Party. Seitdem sie vom Gilmore-Haus losgefahren waren, hatte keiner von beiden etwas gesagt.

„Wie konntest du das nur machen?" Rory schaute sauer zu Tristin.

Obwohl er genau wusste, was sie meinte, fragte er: „Was machen?"

„Meiner Großmutter sagen, dass wir noch auf einen Kaffee bleiben könnten. Überleg doch nur, wenn sie das Angebot angenommen hätte. Dann hätten wir einen Teil von Lanes Gig verpasst."

„Mar' ich wusste, dass sie ablehnen würde. Meine Mom und Grandma sind genauso. Sobald ich anbiete ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten, darf ich gehen." Tristin versuchte Rory zu beruhigen indem er ihr Knie streichelte, hatte damit jedoch nur wenig Erfolg. Rory schlug seine Hand sofort weg.

„Es freut mich für dich, dass deine Familie so leicht um den Finger zu wickeln ist. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass du das mit meiner auch machen kannst. Außerdem bist du mir damit in den Rücken gefallen."

Tristin unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er wollte den Abend mit seien Freunden und, was noch viel wichtiger war, mit seiner Freundin genießen. Streit war das Letzte was er wollte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Es tut mir Leid." Tristin schaute nur kurz zu Rory und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verkehr. Sie hatten Shawns Haus mittlerweile erreicht und er bog auf die Einfahrt auf.

Rory schaute überrascht zu ihm. Hatte Tristin ihr wirklich zugestimmt? Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war das bisher noch nie passiert, zumindest nicht ohne eine längere Diskussion davor.

* * *

Jess saß gelangweilt in Luke's Diner. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde ehe es schließen würde, doch war seit einer Stunde niemand mehr gekommen.

Luke war dabei sich für sein Date mit Lorelai fertig zu machen und so blieb es an Jess hängen das Diner zu bewachen. Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hatte er auch noch sein Buch in der Schule liegen gelassen. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Er hatte Rory seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und auch das Treffen war wieder nicht sonderlich gut gelaufen, was wahrscheinlich auch an dem Typen lag, mit dem sie mittlerweile zusammen war.

Jess konnte sich einfach nicht in Ruhe mit Rory unterhalten, wenn dieser `Schönling´ daneben stand. Das erinnerte ihn nur immer daran, dass er Rory nicht bekommen hatte.

Bisher hatte Jess sich nie wirklich darum gekümmert, ob Mädchen an ihm interessiert waren. Zwar hatte er Freundinnen gehabt, aber ihm Prinzip war sie ihm egal gewesen. Es hatte keine Rolle gespielt, ob sie da waren oder nicht. Mit Rory hingegen war das anders. Sie hatte irgendetwas an sich, was ihn dazu brachte, sich doch Gedanken zu machen. Er wollte endlich mal in Ruhe mit ihr reden, doch seit dem Schreit schien sie ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wusste von Luke, dass Lorelai und sie noch immer im Diner aßen. Seltsamer Weise war Rory jedoch nie dabei, wenn Jess arbeiten musste.

Jess wurde durch die Glocke über der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er war überrascht Amilia zu sehen. Seitdem sie auf der Chilton Freunde gefunden hatte, war sie kaum noch nach Stars Hollow gekommen. Warum tauchte sie jetzt, an einem Freitag Abend, auf?

„Hi Jess." Sie blieb mitten im Diner stehen. Es schien fast so, als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie eigentlich genau wollte.

Jess musterte sie einen Moment. Der Rock den sie trug, erinnerte eher an einen zu breit geratenen Gürtel. Auch das Top, das sie unter der Jacke trug, schien nicht wirklich viel zu bedecken. Jess wunderte sich, wann Amilia angefangen hatte sich für solche Kleidung zu interessieren. Obwohl er sie eigentlich nur in Röcken kannte, hatte ihre Kleidung bisher zumindest noch immer Stil gehabt.

Jetzt erinnerte sie ihn nur noch an die anderen Schüler der Chilton – mit einer Ausnahme natürlich.

„Hallo Mia. Ich dachte schon, du wärst verschollen."

Amilia schaute ihn betreten an. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte. Chilton war anstrengender als ihre alte Schule. Außerdem hatte sie Freunde gefunden mit denen sie in der Freizeit etwas unternahm. „Na ja, ich hatte in der Schule ganz schön was aufzuholen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe." Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf Jess zu, blieb jedoch stehen, als sie sah, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nicht so wild. Ich habe sowieso die meiste Zeit gearbeitet." Jess merkte, dass es ihm wirklich egal war. In der letzten Zeit kannten seine Gedanken sowieso nur ein Thema – den Streit mit Rory. Er musste dringend einen Weg finden mit ihm zu reden.

Amilia lächelte verlegen. Ihr blieb Jess' Verhalten nicht verborgen. Hatten sie sich wirklich so sehr auseinandergelebt?

„Wie komme ich denn jetzt zur Ehre deines Besuches?"

„Na ja, ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast mit mir auf eine Party zu kommen?"

Jess schaute sein Gegenüber nun direkt an. „Eine Party? Nein danke, die letzte hat mir gereicht."

Sie schaute ihn bittend an. „Ach komm schon Jess. Diese Party wird anders. Sean hat eine Band engagiert. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, kommt die Drummerin sogar von hier.

Jess dachte kurz nach. Für ihn war das noch kein Grund auf eine Party zu gehen. Vor allem, wenn es sich um eine Chilton-Party handelte.

Amilia konnte an Jess' Gesichtsausdruck in etwa erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Sie setzte den Hundblick ein. Der hatte bisher noch immer gewirkt. „Och bitte Jesse. Wir haben uns doch so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Jess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das lag nicht an mir. Wie oft soll ich dir außerdem noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Jesse nennen sollst?" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und begann neuen Kaffee zu brühen. In seinen Augen würde die Unterhaltung sowieso zu nichts führen.

Amilia wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von einer hereinstürmenden Frau unterbrochen: „Luke, ich brauche Kaffee." Lorelai schaute sich verwirrt nach ihrem Freund umm sah jedoch nur Jess, der bereits angefangen hatte ihr Kaffee in eine Tasse zu gießen. „Wo ist Luke?"

„Noch oben." Jess stellte ihr den Kaffee hin. „Er wird gleich kommen. Sie haben Glück. Das ist der letzte Rest. Ich habe gerade erst neuen aufgesetzt."

Lorelai schaute sich noch einmal kurz um, setzt sich dann jedoch an den Tresen. „Danke Jess." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Mädchen, das im Diner stand. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe diesem Gesicht einen Namen zuordnen konnte: „Mia, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt." Sie lächelte. „Sie sind Rorys Mutter, oder?"

„Genau. Was machst du denn hier? Willst du gar nicht zu der Party in Hartford?"

Amilia schaute sie verwundert an. „Sie wissen davon?"

Lorelai nickte nur, während sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee nahm. „Rory ist mit Tristin dort. Ihre beste Freundin spielt außerdem in der Band."

Nun horchte Jess doch auf. Wenn Rory ebenfalls auf der Party war, bekam er vielleicht eine Chance in Ruhe mit ihr zu reden.

Amilia nickte kurz. Sie hätte sich ja denken können, dass Rory ebenfalls eingeladen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Einladung auch direkt von Sean erhalten und nicht nur zufällig davon erfahren. Amilia verspürte eine leichte Eifersucht. Auch wenn sie es nie offen zugeben würde, hatte sie sich mehr als einmal gewünscht an Rorys Stelle zu sein.

„Ich wollte Jess überreden mitzukommen, aber er hat keine Lust."

Jess stöhnte auf, gab jedoch nach: „Okay, ich komme mit. Sonst kann ich mir in zehn Jahren noch deine Vorwürfe anhören."

Amilias Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. Sie lief sofort hinter den Tresen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Danke, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Lorelai hatte alles beobachtet und ihr war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass die Erwähnung Rorys zu Jess' Meinungsänderung beigetragen hatte und dass sich seine Begeisterung ziemlich in Grenzen hielt.

Jess drückte Amilia vorsichtig von sich weg. Auch wenn sie schon immer ziemlich aufgedreht gewesen war, hatte er sie so noch nie erlebt. In seinen Augen bekam ihr die Chilton absolut nicht.

„Warum fahrt ihr nicht los? Ich halte hier die Stellung." Lorelai stand auf um ihren Worten noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Jess schaute überrascht zu ihr. „Sie machen einen Spaß oder?"

Lorelai schaute ihn verletzt an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Na ja, wenn ich sie alleine lasse, wird Luke erst mich und dann sie umbringen."

„Lass Luke mal meine Sorge sein. Seitdem wir ausgehen, habe ich ein paar mehr Möglichkeiten um ihn abzulenken oder von etwas zu überzeugen." Lorelai lächelte verschmitzt.

Jess' Ausdruck wirkte angewidert, als er meinte: „Gott, das ist mehr als ich über das Privatleben meines Onkels wisse wollte. Diese Bilder werde ich nicht so schnell wieder los."

Lorelao fing an zu grinsen. „Was kann ich dafür, dass du meine Worte so interpretiert hast?" Sie musste noch mehr grinsen, als sie sah, wie Jess sein Gesicht noch stärker verzog. „Jetzt fahrt, sonst hört ihr nichts mehr von der Band. Das wäre schade, denn sie sind echt gut."

Jess zögerte noch einen Moment, verließ dann jedoch mit Amilia das Diner. „Ich fahre aber!" Je schneller sie in Hartford ankamen, desto schneller könnte er mit Rory reden.

* * *

Rory und Tristin betraten Seans Haus. Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange. Zu Rorys Erleichterung war die Band noch immer dabei aufzubauen. Einzig und allein Lane war bereits fertig und saß auf dem Bühnenrand.

„Ich geh erstmal rasch zu Lane. Wir sehen uns später." Rory gab Tristin einen flüchtigen Kuss und verschwand in der Menge.

Er schaute ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, hielt dann jedoch nach seinen Freunden Ausschau.

„Hey DuGrey! Wo hast du deine Freundin gelassen?"Sean kam grinsend auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Becher mit Bier hin. Tristin nahm es dankbar entgegen. „Sie ist zu ihrer Freundin gegangen. Sie ist in der Band." Er deutete in die Richtung in die Rory verschwunden war.

„Rory ist in der Band?"

Tristin rollte mit den Augen. „Nicht Rory. Ihre beste Freundin aus Stars Hollow. Sie ist die Drummerin."

Sean nickte verstehend. „Achso, dieses Energiebündel. Und Rory ist mit ihr befreundet? Das kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Sie ist so ruhig."

Tristin lachte auf. „Du hast sie ja auch noch nie mit ihrer Mutter erlebt. Dann ist von der ruhigen Rory, die wir kennen nicht mehr viel zu sehen."

Sean schaute seinen Freund ungläubig an. Gleichzeitig überlegte er, ob er diese Seite von Rory vielleicht an diesem Abend erleben würde.

„Hi Rory." Zack hatte Lanes Freundin als erster entdeckt. Er war überrascht sie zu sehen, da Lane nicht erwähnt hatte, dass Rory kommen würde.

„Hey Zack, schon aufgeregt? Das wird euer erster richtiger Auftritt."

„Mir geht's gut. Lane ist ziemlich nervös. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja ein wenig ablenken." Zack deutete zu Lane, die auf der anderen Bühnenhälfte saß. Erst jetzt fiel Rory erst auf, dass es eine richtige Bühne gab. Doch bei Sean als Gastgeber wunderte sie das keineswegs. Seine Parties galten als legendär.

Rory lächelte Zack noch einmal kurz zu und ging nun wirklich zu Lane. „Hey!" Sie lächelte ihre Freundin verlegen an.

Lane schaute überrascht hoch. Seit dem Nachmittag hatte sie an Rorys zweigespaltenes Gesicht denken müssen. „Hallo." sie verspürte nicht den geringsten Drang das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Rory tat es weg Lane so zu sehen. Sie hatten sic durchaus schon des Öfteren gestritten, doch wirklich ernst war es nie gewesen. Rory wusste, dass ihr Verhalten falsch gewesen war. „Es tut mir Leid, Lane. Ich habe mich wie der letzte Idiot benommen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hätte zögern sollen."

Lane schaute sie misstrauisch und verletzt an. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für ein Gefühl das für mich war, als du erst zugesagt hast, nachdem du erfahren hast, dass ich auf dieser Party spiele? Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn deine beste Freundin überlegen muss, was sie tut? Vor allem wenn es um die Entscheidung zwischen der besten Freundin und irgendwelchen Schulfreunden geht?"

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, wie du dich dabei fühlst. Ich war egoistisch."

Lane wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von einem Mädchen, dass in der Nähe stand unterbrochen: „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich mich einmische. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, worum es geht, aber ich kann es mir denken. Lane, mach Rory keine Vorwürfe. Ursprünglich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust auf diese Party. Sean kann aber gewaltig nerven und hat nicht locker gelassen. Nur deswegen hat sie überhaupt zugesagt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur an seine Proteste gedacht, als sie dir gegenüber gezögert hat."

Rory schaute verwirrt zu Paris. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie mehr verwunderte: Dass Paris sich für ihre Unterbrechung entschuldigt hatte oder dass sie Rory verteidigt hatte.

Lane schaute zwischen Rory und Lane hin und her. Auch wenn sie Paris fast nur aus Erzählungen kannte, wusste sie, dass dieses Verhalten untypisch für die Blondine war. Also musste etwas an der Sache dran sein. Nichtsdestotrotz zögerte sie weiter. Rory hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht und das konnte und wollte sie nicht so schnell verzeihen. Auf der anderen Seite kannte sie sich bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit und das war der erste große Fehler, den Rory sich in dieser Freundschaft erlaubt hatte. Lane schaute Rory nun direkt an: „Okay, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, aber ich habe einiges gut bei dir."

Rory spürte erst jetzt, welche Last auf sie gedrückt hatte und fiel ihrer Freundin glücklich um den Hals. „Ich verspreche, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Lane lächelte zwar, dachte aber gleichzeitig daran, ob Rory ihr Versprechen wirklich halten würde.

„Lane kommst du?" Dave war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und schaute auf die Mädchen herunter. „Wir sind fertig und wollen anfangen."

Lane stand nickend vom Bühnenrand auf.

„Viel Glück! Oder sagt man bei Musikern Hals- und Beinbruch?" Rory biss sich auf die Lippe, als Lanes und Daves straffende Blicke sah. Jetzt merkte man der gesamten Band die Nervosität an.

Während sie ihre Plätze einnahmen, schaute Rory zu der Blondine neben ihr. „Danke Paris. Du hast was gut bei mir."

Paris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vergiss es Gilmore." Damit verschwand sie wieder in der Menge.

Rory schaute ihr nur verwundert hinterher, als sie zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüften und einen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „Alles okay bei dir Maria?"

„Hm, jetzt schon." Sie lehnte sich noch enger an Tristin, während die Band zu spielen begann.


End file.
